Zmierzchłem
by Van Vaniusza Vanuszow
Summary: Zmierzchłem zostało napisane w ramach NaNoWriMo 2013 - Kiedy Isabella... wróć! Kiedy Isaac Swan, wskutek skomplikowanej sytuacji rodzinnej, przeprowadził się ze słonecznego Phoenix do ponurego i deszczowego Forks, nie spodziewał się. Oj, nie spodziewał się, jak głęboko sięgną zmiany mające nadejść z wtorkowym deszczem.
1. Nowe Życie

Liceum w Forks. Populacja: Trzystu pięćdziesięciu ośmiu uczniów łącznie ze mną. Dla kogoś kto był przyzwyczajony do trzykrotnie większej hordy, ta liczba wydawała się stresująca i klaustrofobiczna. Szkoła składała się z kilku budynków zbudowanych z bordowej cegły, połączonych szerokimi i odkrytymi chodnikami. Pomimo swojego negatywnego nastawienia, nie potrafiłem nie docenić piękna wszechobecnej zieleni. Występowała tu w ilościach przytłaczających i onieśmielających dla kogoś z moich stron. Siedziałem w Scarlett, swoim nowym-starym pick upie, który podarowała mi Charlie, jako prezent powitalny.

Zaparkowałem przed budynkiem, na którym dostrzegłem tabliczkę z napisem "Dyrekcja". Po kilku minutach zbierania w sobie odwagi - przyjechałem znacznie wcześniej nie mogąc wysiedzieć w domu, wyskoczyłem z samochodu, zatrzasnąłem blado czerwone drzwiczki i ruszyłem nerwowym krokiem w stronę wejścia. Mżyło z samego rana, przystanąłem na chwilę i zadarłem głowe do góry zamykając oczy. Zimny, mokry dotyk matki przyrody z jakiegoś powodu działał na mnie kojąco. W Forks niemal ciągle padało, co było jednym z powodów, dla których ociągałem się z podjęciem decyzji o przeprowadzce, chyba niepotrzebnie.

W środku było cieplej i jaśniej, niż się spodziewałem. Podłogę pokrywała wytrzymała wykładzina w pomarańczowe ciapki, z boku stało kilka składanych krzesełek dla oczekujących interesantów, a ściany upstrzone były trofeami i ogłoszeniami. Stary wielki zegar tykał głośno, postanowiłem przyjrzeć mu się przy innej okazji, bardzo lubiłem starocie, budziły we mnie jakieś takieś melancholijne uczucie. Wszędzie pałętały się rośliny w czarnych plastikowych donicach, jakby mało było zieleni na zewnątrz. Pomieszczenie przedzielał długi kontuar zastawiony przepełnionymi drucianymi koszyczkami na dokumenty, a każdy z nich oznaczono jaskrawą naklejką. Za jednym z trzech znajdujących się za ladą biurek siedziała rudowłosa okularnica w fioletowym podkoszulku. Ten podkoszulek nieco zbił mnie z tropu, przecież jest cholernie zimno na dworze? Po za tym wyglądała na za starą na tak jaskrawy odcień włosów... kobieta podniosła na mnie wzrok.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Umm, jestem Isaac Swan - oczy sekretarki ożywiły się, kiedy usłyszała moje nazwisko. Najwyraźniej się mnie spodziewała. No tak. Małe miasteczko. Plotki. Przyroda. Tak tak, to ja, syn naszej kochanej Charlie i tego ponurego typa, który ją porzucił. Kołkiem mnie przez serce. Kołkiem powiadam, tak dla pewności.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście - kobieta z roztargnieniem pogrzebała w wysokiej stercie papierów przed sobą. - Mam dla ciebie plan lekcji i mapkę. - Z plikiem kartek w dłoni podeszła do kontuaru o który się opierałem bezwstydnie łokciami. Jak jakieś zwierzę. Pozwijcie mnie.

Wyjaśniła mi jak się poruszać po szkole, pokazała najkrótsze i najwygodniejsze trasy pomiędzy budynkami i była tak pomocna i uprzejma, że właściwie, to nawet ją polubiłem. Nie to, co te znane mi z Phoenix sztywne, zimne i oschłe biurbaby. Pożegnała mnie życząc mi miłego dnia, na co odpowiedziałem szczerym uśmiechem. Miałem zebrać podpisy nauczycieli i przynieść kartkę pod koniec dnia, po lekcjach. Bułka z masełem.

Gdy wróciłem do Scarlett inni uczniowie już się zjeżdżali, więc podążyłem za nimi. Na parkingu stało wiele podobnie leciwych samochodów, więc odetchnąłem z ulgą, w starej szkole by mnie zjedli, wypluli i zwyzywali od hipsterów. Tylko jedno volvo się wyróżniało. Czarne z jaskrawo różowymi felgami. Ciekawe kto jeździ czymś tak krzykliwym.

Na niepewnych nogach i z głośno bijącym sercem ruszyłem zgodnie ze wskazówkami pani Cope. Zakapturzony, w ciemnej bluzie i bojówkach nie wyróżniałem się za bardzo z tłumu, więc przemknąłem przez tłumy niezauważony. Minąwszy stołówkę dotarłem do budynku numer 3, w którym miałem pierwszą lekcję. Na jego rogu znajdowały się białe drzwi, do których prowadził chodnik. Zaraz za progiem zatrzymały się dwie dziewczyny idące przede mną, by powiesić kurtki na kołkach umocowanych na ścianie, na lewo od wejścia. Blondynka i szatynka obejrzały się na mnie, ale szybko skierowałem się do biurka nauczyciela, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego. Spokojnie, panie Swan, nikt nas tu nie zje. Nauczyciel, pan Mason, wysoki i łysiejący gość zerknął na podsunięty przeze mnie papier i przyjrzał mi się uważniej. Dzięki bogom, wskazał mi po prostu pustą ławkę na końcu klasy i nie nalegał na przedstawianie się wszystkim obecnym. Równy gość!

Moja pozycja w klasie utrudniała innym gapienie się na mnie bez jawnego odwracania się plecami do nauczyciela, ale wcale ich to nie powstrzymało! Kretyni, pomyślałem ze złością, nie jestem jakimś nowym nabytkiem w Zoo, wyburczałem w myślach. Przykleiłem wzrok do otrzymanej przed chwilą listy lektur. Borze szumiący, Bronte, Szekspir, Chaucer, Faulkner... już to wszystko przerabiałem. Miałem nawet na którymś z pendrive'ów swoje stare wypracowania. Zapowiada się nudny rok, nie ma co. Nie słuchałem zbyt pilnie pana Masona i nie odczuwałem z tego powodu jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. Mówił bardzo monotonnym głosem o rzeczach tak oczywistych i z mojej perspektywy starych, że nawet nie miałem sił narzekać.

Kiedy zabrzęczał dzwonek wysoka i ciemnooka brunetka w okularach przechyliła się nad przejściem między ławkami i do mnie zagadała, totalnie wygrywając rzut na inicjatywę.

- Isaac Swan, prawda? - zapytała uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Zack - poprawiłem odruchowo. Siedzące w pobliżu osoby odwróciły się w naszą stronę. Sio, paszli!

- Jestem Angela. Gdzie masz następną lekcję?

- Zobaczmy...- ponownie przyjrzałem się miętolonej w dłoniach kartce - WOS z Jeffersonem w budynku numer 6.

Zestresowany zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami palącymi mnie ze wszystkich stron, skupiłem się na oczach Angeli. Bardzo ładnych, ciepłych brązowych oczętach, jeżeli mam wyrazić swoją skromną opinię.

- Ja idę do czwórki, mogę pokazać ci drogę, jeżeli chcesz?

Kurczę, jaka miła dziewczyna!

- Jasne, odwdzięczę się kiedyś - odpowiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem.

Włożyliśmy kurtki i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Deszcz przybrał na sile. Od lat nie pamiętam, żebym tak przemókł, dzięki Forks. Miałem paskudne przeczucie, że kilka osób specjalnie się wlokło za nami, żeby podsłuchać. Dzień dobry Paranojo. Usiądź grzecznie obok Schizofrenii i łapki na kolana.

- I co, inaczej tu niż w Phoenix, co? - Angela mówiła cichym, ale bardzo przyjemnym dla ucha głosem, który mnie uspokajał i ułatwiał rozmowę.

- Tak, przede wszystkim jest tu ciemniej, zimniej i mokrzej. U nas prawie nigdy nie padało.

- Naprawdę? Ciekawe jak to jest.

- Bardzo słonecznie - odparłem z całym przekonaniem. Angela zerknęła na mnie.

- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt opalonego.

- Dlatego mnie odesłali. Podobno raziłem kierowców w południe swoją bladością i stwarzałem zagrożenie.

Parsknęła i udała, że poważnie traktuje moje słowa. Węszę dobrą przyjaźń. Zack 1 - 0 Forks.

Ominęliśmy stołówkę i odprowadziła mnie pod same drzwi pawilonu umieszczonego obok sali gimnastycznej. Zdążyłem z niej wyciągnąć, że jest córką pastora i ma dwójkę młodszych braci. Jeden z nich jest nawet moim imiennikiem!

- No cóż, powodzenia. Nie daj się zjeść! - zażartowała, kiedy sięgałem do klamki. Odpowiedziałem radośnie, że mam nadzieję, że mamy więcej wspólnych lekcji. Tak, powoli panie Swan, należy ostrożnie nawiązać kontakt z rozsądniejszymi ludźmi z tego zadupia. Potraktuj to jak quest w starym, dobrym RPG.

Reszta przedpołudnia minęła szybko i bez szczególnych przygód. Pan Verner, nauczyciel znienawidzonej przez wszystkich i wszędzie trygonometrii był jedynym, który zmusił mnie do publicznej przemowy. Nie, żeby gość miał szansę wydrapać się z mojej czarnej listy, nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił. Wydukałem kilka słów o sobie i czerwony jak pomidor pomaszerowałem do swojej ławki. Po dwóch lekcjach zacząłem rozpoznawać niektóre twarze. Zawsze się znalazł ktoś, kto jak Angela przełamał pierwsze lody i zainteresował się moim wrażeniem dotyczącym szkoły i Forks. Pewna dziewczyna siedziała ze mną na trygonometrii i hiszpańskim, a potem poszła ze mną do stołówki. Była niższa ode mnie, jakieś metr sześćdziesiąt z linijką, ale nie zauważało się tego z powodu burzy ciemnych, skłębionych loków. Miała na imię Jessica i była bardzo gadatliwą i przyjazną istotką. Znacznie bardziej otwartą od poznanej wcześniej Angeli. Można spokojnie nazwać je swoimi przeciwieństwami, chociaż obie były ciemnowłose i ciemnookie. Miała dużo do powiedzenia, o szkole, nauczycielach i uczniach. Kiwałem głową i starałem się nadążyć za jej słowotokiem. Ku mojej radości okazało się, że krąg towarzyski, w którym obracała się Jessica zawierał również Angelę. Nadrobiliśmy radośnie zaległości, miałem wrażenie, że Jessica jest niezadowolona z poufałości między nami, ale to pewnie tylko przewidzenie. Akurat biadoliliśmy nad lekturami na ten rok, kiedy ich zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy.

Siedzieli na przeciwległym krańcu stołówki i było ich pięcioro. W przeciwieństwie do innych totalnie ignorowali moją obecność. Cześć Narcyzie, zapraszam na herbatkę z dziewczynami, to Paranoja, a to Schiza, ojej, znacie się? Chociaż zwykle unikam gapienia się na ludzi, tym razem nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie byli do siebie podobni. Dwóch chłopaków, muskularny brunet o predyspozycjach do zapasów i rzucania kłodą, a także szczuplejszy, ale również nieźle umięśniony blondyn, którego fryzura przypominała mi lwią grzywę. A do tego trzy piękne dziewczyny. Nie, słowo piękne jest niedopowiedzeniem. W życiu nie widziałem kogoś tak zachwycającego. Jedna była blondynką o figurze modelki, wyglądała na kogoś, kto mógł odgrywać rolę europejskich królowych w filmach. Dostojna, zimna i obojętna. Druga była niższa, chudsza i sprawiała wrażenie kłębka energii, śmiechu i przewrotności. Jakby wiedziała co dostaniesz pod choinkę i miała zaraz eksplodować, żeby tylko ci tego nie powiedzieć. Miała krótką, kruczoczarną, nastroszoną fryzurkę. Ostatnia reprezentowała brunetki, miała krótkie kasztanowe włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami. Wyglądała na najmłodszą z nich. Chyba wiem do kogo należy czarne volvo.

Pomimo oczywistej, totalnej i przytłaczającej urody, wyróżniali się też na własny, specyficzny sposób. Byli bladzi. Cholernie bladzi, chorobliwie bladzi. Bladzi jak ja pierdolę. I wszyscy, niezależnie od koloru włosów, mieli bardzo ciemne oczy i cienie pod oczami. Jakby nie spali. Albo ktoś im połamał nosy i dochodzili do siebie. A co do tego mam wątpliwości. Bo byli ładni w chuj.

Gapiłem się na nich, jak sroka w gnat albo kot w laserowy punkcik. I było mi głupio, bardzo głupio, ale nie mogłem przestać. I to nawet nie chodzi o same dziewczyny. Wpatrywałem się w nich, w te idealne twarze bez skazy i nie mogłem zrozumieć. Skąd ten overkill? Takich pyszczków nie widzi się poza grami i podrasowanymi technologicznie filmami. A tu, na totalnym zadupiu, piątka piękno-sapiensów siedzi i gapi się na siebie, nic nie jedząc. Zaraz, chwila. Co do... moją uwagę zwrócił dziwny szczegół. Nic nie jedli i nic nie pili. To-jest-lunch. Siedzieli przy stole jak takie lalki bez życia i osobowości. Nawet nie wyglądało, żeby ze sobą rozmawiali.

Unikali wzroku innych uczniów. Ba, unikali nawet siebie. Niesamowite. Po prostu niesamowite i troszkę niepokojące. Nagle mniejsza z dziewczyn, chochlikowata, wstała z gracją baletnicy i podniosła swoją tacę nienaruszonego jedzenia. Zarumieniłem się. To grzech tak pięknie podnosić tacę z jedzeniem. Gdzie oni tego uczą? Na seminariach dla kelnerek? Przypatrywałem się oczarowany jej lekkiemu krokowi, tym kształtnym pośladkom i w ogóle wszystkiemu. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że zniknęła znacznie szybciej niż spodziewałbym się po kimś tak drobnym. Jak zjawa czy przewidzenie. Zerknąłem na pozostałych, ale dalej siedzieli nieporuszeni.

- Co to za jedni? - zapytałem Jessicę, która podniosła głowę rozglądając się za moim celem, ale wydawało mi się, że dobrze wiedziała o kogo mi chodzi. Jedna z dziewczyn ze stolika Pięknych, ta najmłodsza, spojrzała na nią znienacka. Trwało to tylko chwilę. A potem przeniosła wzrok na mnie. Odwróciła się szybko, znacznie szybciej niż ja spuściłem głowę z nagłym zawstydzeniem. Jej piękna twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Jakby usłyszała nagle swoje imię i zareagowała odruchowo, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że nie musi odpowiadać.

Jessica zachichotała przy stoliku, zażenowana, rzucając w stronę grupki ukradkowe spojrzenie.

- To Delilah i Emmett Cullenowie - wyszeptała - z Rosalie i Jasperem Hale. Ta, która przed chwilą wyszła nazywa się Alice Cullen. Wszyscy mieszkają u doktora Cullena i jego żony.

Rzuciłem krótkie spojrzenie na Cullenów. Dziewczyna z czerwonymi końcówkami wpatrywała się w swoją tacę, rozrywając na strzępki obwarzanek. Miała bardzo długie i blade palce. Poruszała przy tym niezwykle szybko ustami, chociaż ledwo je rozchylała. Pozostała trójka nadal nie patrzyła w jej kierunku, ale miałem wrażenie, że coś do nich mówi.

Dziwne imiona, pomyślałem zamyślony, niespotykane już tak często. No, może w pokoleniu naszych dziadków. Ale kto wie, być może tak jest w małych miasteczkach. Wbrew sobie, swojej zwykłej nieśmiałości i skrytości powiedziałem:

- Całkiem ładne te dziewczyny.

Jessica wykręciła nerwowo palce i uśmiechnęła sie gorzko.

- O tak, ale są sparowani. No wiesz, Emmett chodzi z Rosalie, a Jasper z Alice. I mieszkają razem - podkreśliła, a w jej głosie wyczułem prowincjonalne zgorszenie. Ale, jeżeli mam być szczery, to podejrzewam, że wszędzie podobny układ byłby niewyczerpanym źródłem plotek.

- Którzy to Cullenowie? Nie wyglądają na spokrewnionych - wyraziłem swoją opinię cicho.

- No bo nie są. Doktor Cullen to młody facet. Ma góra trzydzieści parę lat. Cała piątka jest adoptowana. Ale Hale'owie, blondyni, to rodzeństwo.

- Rodzina zastępcza? Tak starych, to się chyba nie adoptuje?

- Pani Cullen przygarnęła Jaspera i Rosalie, kiedy mieli po osiem lat, teraz mają osiemnaście. To chyba ich ciotka, tak przynajmniej słyszałam.

- To bardzo miło z ich strony, że zaopiekowali się nimi - zauważyłem ze szczerym podziwem.

- Tak, to prawda - przyznała niechętnie Jessica, co wzbudziło moje podejrzenia, że chyba nie przepada za doktorem Cullenem i jego rodziną. Sądząc ze spojrzeń, które rzucała w stronę ich gromadki, byłem świadkiem zwykłej, poczciwej ludzkiej zazdrości - myślę, że pani Cullen nie może mieć dzieci - dodała, jakby to miało umniejszyć szczodrości tej pary. Poczułem, jak między nami wyrasta niewidzialny mur. Jessica była miłą dziewczyną, ale raczej nie zaprzyjaźnimy się bliżej. Co jakiś czas spoglądałem w stronę dziwnego rodzeństwa. Nadal wpatrywali się w ściany półprzytomnie.

- Od dawna mieszkają w Forks? - zapytałem zainteresowany, chociaż wątpiłem w to. Raczej zapamiętałbym ich.

- Nie - odparła Jessica trochę zaskoczona, jakbym zadał pytanie dziwne nawet dla kogoś tak nowego w mieście. - Sprowadzili się tu dwa lata temu, z jakiejś miejscowości na Alasce.

Odetchnąłem cichcem. Przynajmniej nie byłem jedynym nowym w okolicy, a przy tym nie wyróżniałem się aż tak. Zrobiło mi się ich nawet trochę żal. Wyraźnie nie byli akceptowani, pomimo swojej urody.

Gdy tak rozmyślałem o nich czule, najmłodsza z nich podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie znowu. Tym razem wyglądała na zaintrygowaną. Odwróciłem wzrok płochliwie, ale miałem wrażenie, że spodziewała się po mnie czegoś innego.

- Ta z czerwonymi końcówkami, to która? - zagadnąłem Jessicę cicho. Kątem oka dalej widziałem, że Cullen nadal się na mnie patrzy, ale nie gapi tak nachalnie jak inni wcześniej. Spuściłem wzrok na stół. Znowu. Panie Swan, pańskie zwierzęce ja właśnie przewróciło się na plecki i pokazało bezwstydnie podbrzusze. Uznał pan już podświadomie Cullenów jako kogoś wyżej w strukturze społecznej. Szlag!

- To Delilah, jedyna wolna z nich. Ale nie powinieneś robić sobie nadziei. Nigdy nie umawia się na randki. Widocznie chłopcy z Forks są dla niej nie dość dobrzy - dorzuciła ponuro i niechętnie. Naprawdę zdawała się ich nie lubić. Zauważyłem, że Delilah siedziała teraz odwrócona do nas bokiem. Miała delikatnie uniesiony policzek, jakby się uśmiechała.

Po kilku minutach cała czwórka się oddaliła. Podobnie jak ich siostra poruszali się w nienaturalny dla mnie sposób. Trudno na to było patrzeć spokojnie. Nie jesteśmy w filmie, do diabła!

Delilah już więcej na mnie nie spojrzała. Siedziałem w stołówce z Jessicą i resztą znacznie dłużej niż bym robił to sam. Bardzo nie chciałem się nigdzie spóźnić na pierwszą lekcję. Na szczęście Angela zwróciła na mnie uwagę. Okazało się, że mamy razem biologię, więc ruszyliśmy w drogę. Nie rozmawialiśmy za bardzo. Angela zdawała się z natury cicha i pasywna. Wcześniejsza eksplozja zainteresowania i inicjatywy musiała być wynikiem jej dobrego serca i wielkiej determinacji. Kiedy weszliśmy do klasy Angela usiadła przy jednym ze stołów laboratoryjnych o czarnych blatach, wszechobecnych w szkołach na terenie całego USA. Niestety miała już partnerkę. Właściwie, to wszystkie stoły poza jednym były zajęte. Jedyne wolne miejsce było... obok Delilah Cullen, którą rozpoznałem po nietypowych włosach.

Kiedy podchodziłem do biurka nauczyciela, by zdobyć jego podpis i się przedstawić, zerkałem na nią ukradkiem. Kiedy ją mijałem cała zesztywniała i nasierściła się. Co dziwne, rzuciła mi wściekłe i nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Zaskoczony, zaniepokojony i zszokowany szybko odwróciłem wzrok. Poczułem, że kolana mi miękną, a nogi stają się niepewne, ale zachowałem pozory spokoju. Zauważyłem, że oczy Delilah były czarne jak węgiel. Albo noc. Albo śmierć. Pan Banner, nieświadom moich rozterek, wydał mi podręcznik i nie bawił się w introdukcje, czym zyskał moją wdzięczność. Oczywiście, nie mając większego wyboru, skierował mnie do Delilah. Nie wiedząc co myśleć o jej nagłej i niespodziewanej wrogości, usiadłem nie patrząc w jej stronę i nie odzywając się. Położyłem podręcznik na stole i przyjąłem swobodną postawę. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że poruszyła się. Odsunęła się jak najdalej ode mnie, prawie spadając już z krzesła. Jasna cholera, chyba nie śmierdzę? Powąchałem się ukradkiem w panice, ale wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Nigdy nie byłem wrogiem dobrego, gorącego prysznica, a szampon Charlie pachniał truskawkami. Definitywnie nie śmierdzę. Postanowiłem się skupić na tym, co mówi pan Banner. Spokojnie. Wdech i wydech. Nie patrz na nią! Nie patrz na nią!

Niestety, tematem dzisiejszej lekcji była budowa komórki, którą już znałem. Niech cię widły poniosą Forks, ciebie i zacofany poziom edukacyjny małych miasteczek! Mimo to, robiłem staranne notatki. Tak. Bądź cool. Narysuj tę komórkę. Tak, opisz ją, tak, bardzo starannie nakreśl strzałki i nagryzgaj wszystko dokładnie, każdy niepotrzebny szczególik. Jesteś nikim i jarasz się komórkami.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i pomimo mentalnego szczypania się w mentalne ramię (a może sam jesteś mentalny? Wołał cichy głosik w mojej głowie. Schizofrenia? Siedź cicho wszetecznico!), spoglądałem co jakiś czas na Delilah. Przez całą godzinę siedziała napięta jak struna, na samym krańcu ławki. Zauważyłem, że zacisnęła lewą pięść na udzie z taką siłą, że widać było ścięgna. Jezu, jeszcze w życiu się nikogo tak nie bałem. W dodatku, jak się człowiek przyjrzy, to była dosyć... no, nie wiem, trochę dziwnie to brzmi w zestawieniu z opcją kobieta, ale była muskularna, jak... no, nie wiem. Muskularniejsza niżbym się spodziewał po dziewczynie. Jak zwierzę, dziki kot. Same mięśnie, trochę futerka... nie, nie myśl więcej panie Swan, wyłącz się.

Ta lekcja wydała się trwać wiecznie. Może byłem zmęczony. Może to wina stresu pierwszego dnia w nowym środowisku. Albo wściekła dziewczyna, która o zgrozo, najwyraźniej mogła mi spokojnie nakłaść po pysku. Świetnie. Depresja. Cześć maleńka.

Jeżeli mam być szczery, to Delilah wzbudzała we mnie dreszcze i stany okołolękowe. Przez całą lekcję się nie poruszyła. Chyba nawet nie oddychała. O co jej chodzi?! Zawsze się tak zachowuje, czy co? Antysemitka? Mam tylko żydowskie imię! Zacząłem już nawet po cichu wybaczać Jessice. Może jej niechęć do Cullenów nie była tak bezpodstawna jak zakładałem?

Tu nie mogło chodzić o mnie, babsko widzi mnie pierwszy raz na oczy! Po raz kolejny kuknąłem na nią. To był błąd. Znowu na mnie patrzyła. Cholera. Jej czarne i wrogie oczy spoglądały na mnie z obrzydzeniem wykraczającym poza wszystkie kategorie znane ludzkości. Cały się w sobie skurczyłem, z paniczną myślą "Co by było, gdyby można było zabijać spojrzeniem." O! Ja wiem! Trupek! Milcz, Wyobraźnio.

W tym samym czasie zabrzęczał dzwonek. Na chóry anielskie! Cóż to za muzyka. Ale szybko mi przeszło... aż podskoczyłem na krześle, kiedy Delilah zerwała się i opuściła klasę z szybkością i zwinnością, której nie powstydziłby się kot. Wypadła na dwór zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył wstać. Siedziałem sparaliżowany strachem i niegodnymi mężczyzny obawami. Co to za psychopatka?! To nie fair! Dopiero zacząłem swoje życie w tym zadupiu! Spakowałem się drżącymi dłońmi. Starałem się pohamować rosnący we mnie gniew i frustrację. Obawiałem się zawstydzających mnie już kompletnie łez, które miały tendencję do pojawiania się u mnie przy ekstremalnych stresach. To żenujące.

- Yo! Isaac Swan? - odezwał się zza moich pleców męski głos. Odwróciłem się zdezorientowany. Uśmiechał się do mnie przyjaźnie jakiś nażelowany blondasek.

- Zack. Wolę Zack - odpowiedziałem machinalnie.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Uścisnąłem ją odruchowo. To chyba nie gej? Zaniepokoiłem się dostrzegając komiczną zbieżność między jego podejściem a Angeli.

- Jestem Mike! Mike Newton. Co masz następne?

Zerknąłem na swój plan lekcji.

- Wf w sali gimnastycznej.

- Spoko, jesteśmy więc w jednej grupie. Chodź!

Podążyłem za nim. Wydawał się męskim odpowiednikiem Jessiki. Dużo gadał. Właściwie to paszcza mu się nie zamykała, ale to dobrze. Skutecznie odwrócił moją uwagę od pewnych nieprzyjemności. Do dziesiątego roku życia mieszkał w Kalifornii, więc rozumiał moją obecną niechęć do pogody. Obiecał, że to minie. Cholernie sympatyczny gość.

Gdy wchodziliśmy do szatni zaskoczył mnie pytaniem:

- Hej, co się stało z Delilah Cullen? Dźgnąłeś ją ołówkiem czy coś?

Wzdrygnąłem się. A więc to nie moje wyobrażenia. Coś było z nią nie tak. Postanowiłem zgrywać głupa.

- Chodzi ci o tę dziewczynę, z którą siedziałem na biologii?

- Zgadza się. Zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie.

- Hm... nawet się do niej nie odezwałem.

- Oni wszyscy są dziwni - wymruczał niechętnie. No proszę. Cullenowie. Wróg Forksowy numer jeden.

Nauczyciel WFu - pan Clapp, okazał się jednym z tych zagorzałych fanów gier drużynowych. Wiecie, piłka nożna i te sprawy. A w dodatku jego przedmiot był obowiązkowy. Kurwa mać! W Arizonie wystarczyło zaliczyć dwa lata tego przedmiotu i mieć na resztę wyjebane. Śmiało Waszyngtonie, kop po żebrach, o tu! Nadstawię się, Masochizm panu pomoże, to sympatyczny gość. Po długich i zażartych negocjacjach - po lekcji z Delilah nie miałem sił i cierpliwości, udało mi się uniknąć standardowych przyczyn kontuzji na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego. Chociaż pan Clapp wyrażał w to powątpiewanie, to pozwolił mi siedzieć na uboczu, rozciągać się i joginować. Bardzo szybko o nim zapomniałem, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Dawno odkryłem, że joga to strasznie zajebista i pożyteczna rzecz.

W końcu doczekałem się dzwonka. Poczłapałem ponuro do sekretariatu, by oddać papiór z podpisami nauczycieli. Nie padało już, ale zimny i porywisty wiatr zmuszał mnie do przyspieszenia kroku. Kiedy wszedłem do przytulnego i ciepłego biura zesztywniałem i zapragnąłem wycofać się chyłkiem. Delilah Cullen tu była. Stała przy kontuarze, odwrócona do mnie plecami i całkiem zgrabnym tyłkiem. Fajnie, ona chce cię zabić, a ty, Panie Swan, rozmyślasz nad jej pośladkami. Selekcja naturalna nie lubi rozkojarzonych ludzi.

Na szczęście, panna Cullen nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł. Przycisnąłem się do ściany, ignorując bolesne pokrzykiwania mojego poczucia męskiej godności i starałem się nie wyglądać. Wcale. Dziewczyna wykłócała się o coś z panią Cope. Miała niezwykle pociągający głos. Ze zasłyszanych strzępków rozmowy odkryłem, że koniecznie chciała się przenieść do innej grupy na biologii. Trudno mi było uwierzyć, że to moja wina. Zacząłem rozmyślać nad możliwymi scenariuszami, zdarzeniami sprzed owej nieszczęsnej lekcji. Tak. Na pewno chodzi o coś innego. Nie o mnie. Zły czas i miejsce. Nic do mnie nie ma. Nie znamy się. Dopiero przyjechałem.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do pomieszczenia niesforny wiatr, który wpadł z impetem na biurko, zaatakował papierzyska i poczochrał mnie. Nowo przybyła, dziewczyna której wcześniej nie widziałem, odłożyła tylko coś do jednego z koszyczków i wycofała się. Ale Delilah Cullen zesztywniała. Obróciła się powoli i nasze oczy spotkały się. Jej twarz była piękna - pomimo tego całego obrzydzenia, wściekłości i nienawiści, która biła jej z oczu. Przez chwilę bałem się, że się na mnie rzuci i wyrwie mi serce. Poczułem nieprzyjemne dreszcze biegnące przez kręgosłup. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwałem na sobie tak morderczych intencji. Jej spojrzenie zmroziło mnie bardziej niż wichura na dworze. Kto by pomyślał, że to trwało tylko kilka sekund.

- Trudno - powiedziała do sekretarki aksamitnym głosem, odwracając się do mnie ponownie plecami - widzę, że rzeczywiście nic nie można zrobić. Dziękuję, miłego dnia - wyszła, nie poświęcając mi ani jednego spojrzenia.

Podszedłem do kontuaru na miękkich nogach. Musiałem być blady jak papier, albo Culleny.

- Jak ci minął pierwszy dzień, skarbie? - zapytała opiekuńczo pani Cope.

- Dobrze - skłamałem słabym głosem. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

Kiedy doszedłem do Scarlett parking był już niemal pusty. Za kierownicą poczułem ulgę. Wziąłem głęboki wdech. Mięta, benzyna i tytoń. Szoferka pachniała tą dobrze mi znaną mieszanką, budzącą odległe wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Poczułem się tu tak bezpiecznie i komfortowo. Siedziałem tak, cicho jak mysz pod miotłą, aż chłód zmusił mnie do odpalenia silnika i ruszenia w stronę domu. Całą drogę powrotną myślałem o Delilah Cullen.

Kiedy dotarłem do domu, totalnie wyczerpany i w nienajlepszym nastroju, zabrałem się za robienie obiadu. Musiałem się czymś zająć i przegnać niechciane myśli o cholernych Cullenach. A już szczególnie Delilah. Zrobiłem zapiekankę i wstawiłem ją do piekarnika z myślą o godzinie, koło której Charlie zajeżdżała pod dom. Mieszkaliśmy razem już tydzień i zacząłem poznawać lepiej jej zwyczaje. W wolnym czasie odrobiłem lekcje, posłuchałem muzyki i siedziałem w kuchni, nicnierobiąc nieproduktywnie. Charlie wróciła koło szóstej. Zajrzała do kuchni, zwabiona zapachem i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Właśnie nakładałem nam porcje.

- Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz gotować - zauważyła pogodnie.

- Emma mnie nauczyła - odpowiedziałem cicho, dziwnie się czułem nawiązując w rozmowie z mamą do macochy. Charlie natomiast się wcale nie przejęła moimi wewnętrznymi wątpliwościami.

- To bardzo miłe z jej strony. Dogadujecie się?

- Tak. Jest fajna. Wyciąga z taty ludzkie odruchy.

- Doprawdy? - Charlie wyciągnęła z lodówki sok pomarańczowy i rozlała go do kubków.

- Tak. Jak w pracy?

- Nic ciekawego. Kolejny spokojny i senny dzień w Forks. Jak wrażenia ze szkoły?

Na szczęście nie zauważyła mojej nerwowości. Widać byłem lepszy w maskowaniu emocji niż się spodziewałem. Dzięki tato.

- Całkiem nieźle. Poznałem kilka osób.

- Naprawdę? A kogo takiego? - zapytała jedząc z apetytem, co trochę mnie podbudowało.

- Nie wyznaje się na nazwiskach jeszcze... ale poznałem miłą dziewczynę, nazywa się Angela.

- Angela Weber. Jej ojciec jest luteriańskim pastorem. Dobra, porządna rodzina. Ktoś jeszcze?

- Jessica i Mike.

- Jessica Stanley i Mike Newton.

- Wiesz chyba wszystko, co?

- Nie, skądże. Nie wiem nic - Charlie uśmiechnęła się do mnie szelmowsko. Odwzajemniłem gest w swojej skromniejszej, bledszej formie. Nagle wpadła mi do głowy pewna myśl.

- Mamo, znasz Cullenów?

- Hm? Tak. Dobra, porządna rodzina. Grzeczne, ułożone dzieciaki, miła i sympatyczna kobieta i jej pracowity mąż. Dlaczego?

- No, cóż. Wydawali się odstawać trochę w szkole...

Nie zdążyłem dodać nic więcej. Oczy Charlie zapłonęły ogniem, którego dawno nie widziałem. Chociaż zwykle wyglądała na atrakcyjną i urocza panią policjant, miała gwałtowną i żywiołową naturę.

- Głupcy! - wysyczała stawiając szklankę z głośnym stukiem. - Mają szczęście, że Cullenowie się tu wprowadzili i nie potrafią tego docenić! Doktor Cullen jest wybitnym lekarzem, o którym nasz szpital normalnie mógłby pomarzyć. Pani Cullen maluje i zajmuje się dziećmi, a w przeciwieństwie do większości nicponi z Forks, jeszcze ani razu nie słyszałam, by dzieci Cullenów cokolwiek przeskrobały! Ułożeni, wzór cnót i dobrych manier.

Zaskoczony szybko postanowiłem się wtrącić. Strasznie mi było głupio, ponieważ Charlie najwyraźniej miała bardzo dobre zdanie o Cullenach, a znała się na ludziach jak nikt.

- Może źle się wyraziłem. Chodziło mi o to, że trzymają się na uboczu, we własnym gronie.

Charlie wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Przepraszam, kiciuś. To dla mnie drażliwy temat. Pokłóciłam się o to z Billym. Część mieszkańców La Push przestało odwiedzać szpital odkąd doktor Cullen tam pracuje. Mają jakieś głupie, indiańskie zabobonne uprzedzenia, o których nie chcą nic powiedzieć, ale trzymają się ich z zaskakującą zaciekłością.

- Wujek Billy? Zawsze wydawał się być otwarty i przyjazny... - poddałem jej słowa w wątpliwość przypominając sobie wujka Blacka.

- Swoją drogą jak chevy? Wszystko w porządku? Kupiłam go od Billego. Popracował nad nią z Rachel, zanim mi ją przekazał, czy zdążył skapcanieć.

Charlie szybko zmieniła temat, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko. Najlepiej trzymać rozmowę jak najdalej od Cullenów.

- Tak! Scarlett to wspaniały samochód. Trochę powarkuje, ale radio świetnie to zagłusza. Wiedziałem, że skądś ją poznaje - dodałem uśmiechając się czule. Niejednej nocy wujek Billy odwoził mnie do domu starą poczciwą Scarlett. Kiedy bawiłem się z dziewczynami, czas nam mijał w okamgnienie.

- Scarlett? Ona? - zapytała Charlie unosząc brew w górę i uśmiechając się. Zarumieniłem się.

- No co... to. No. Chevy. Czyli ona. Czyli Scarlett.

Podroczyliśmy się ze sobą jeszcze trochę. Swoboda, z jaką nam się rozmawiało napawała mnie nieopisaną radością. Rodzice rozwiedli się, kiedy byłem bardzo mały. Coś się pomiędzy nimi popsuło. Tata zabrał mnie ze sobą, zostawił mamę w Forks i przeniósł się do Phoenix. Charlie wtedy była jeszcze zwykłą policjantką. Udało mu się przekonać sąd przy pomocy dobrego prawnika rodzinnego, że on, biznesmen o stałym i wysokim zarobku, posiadający dobrą i wykształconą gosposię, jest lepszą opcją dla rozwoju dziecka niż samotna matka funkcjonariusz. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale z zakochanej po uszy pary stali się zimnymi wrogami. Mama wywalczyła, że spędzałem z nią wakacje. Wszystko było dobrze do czasu, aż pokłóciliśmy się okropnie trzy lata temu. Nie pamiętam już o co, ale pomiędzy nami wyrosła potężna ściana milczenia. Myślę, że zraniłem ją wtedy bardzo. Zrozumiałem to dopiero niedawno i miałem za sobą wiele nieprzespanych i ponurych nocy.

Otrząsnąłem się z ponurych myśli. Nie oglądaj się za siebie, bo ci z przodu ktoś przyjebie, głosiła genialna myśl, którą znalazłem kiedyś wysprayowaną na rozpadającym się murze w Phoenix. Charlie przyglądała mi się czujnie.

- Co ci chodzi po głowie, Kiciuś?

Kiedy tata postanowił ożenić się z Emmą, naszą gospodynią, życzyłem im jak najlepiej. Emma była słońcem ogrzewającym nasze życie. Tata zawsze był ponurym i milczącym facetem. Pracoholikiem bez nadziei na wydobrzenie. Zapewniał mi stabilne finansowo życie, ale gdybyśmy mieszkali sami, mógłbym oszaleć. Kiedy oboje założyli własną firmę, kibicowałem im. Ale bardzo szybko zauważyłem, że jestem dla nich ciężarem. Ich praca wymagała ciągłych podróży, nieustannego ruchu i elastyczności, w której okropnie przeszkadzałem. W stanach nieletniego nie można pozostawić bez opieki na dłużej. Dlatego zawsze jedno z nich zostawało ze mną w domu, przeważnie Emma. Wiedziałem, że mnie za nic nie winią, ale było im z tym ciężko. Nie widzieli się nieraz całe tygodnie. A ich dwoje tworzyło jedno.

Dlatego zadzwoniłem pewnej nocy do mamy. Chociaż nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez bardzo długi czas. Była zdziwiona, ale szybko doszła do siebie. Kiedy jej z początku zaalarmowany głos przybrał dźwięk ciepłej troski, zrozumiałem po raz pierwszy, jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem przez te kilka ostatnich lat.

Przyjęła mnie pod swój dach, chociaż sam spod niego uciekłem, w bardzo nieelegancki sposób. Nie zadawała pytań. Nie zastanawiała się. Dlatego jej zaufam. Bezgranicznie.

- Nic takiego, mamo - odpowiedziałem ciepło. Zabrałem się za sprzątanie po obiedzie. Sprawa z Cullenami sama się rozwiąże - Po prostu tęskniłem za tobą - odpowiedziałem nieśmiało, a jej ciepły uśmiech uspokoił mnie.

Kiedy skończyłem zmywać naczynia podreptałem do salonu i usiadłem obok Charlie, która oglądała wiadomości.

- Wiesz, tak myślę, że chciałbym odwiedzić wujka - zacząłem ostrożnie. Zerknęła na mnie podejrzliwie

- Którego wujka?

- Blacka, oczywiście!

Poczochrała mnie i obiecała, że przedzwoni do "tego upartego osła", ale wiedziałem, że cieszyła się mając pretekst, by się z nim pogodzić. Między bogiem a prawdą, chociaż nazywano ją Sercem Forks, to większość wolnego czasu spędzała w La Push.


	2. Trudne Początki

Rozdział Drugi: Trudne Początki.

Następny dzień był jednocześnie lepszy i gorszy. Lepszy, bo kiedy się obudziłem, to niebo było przesłonięte dywanem z chmur i nie padało. Bo wiedziałem też, czego mogę się spodziewać. Bo na angielskim Angela przysiadła się do mnie i przegadaliśmy po cichu większość lekcji. Bo przestałem też być taką atrakcją i znacznie mniej osób się na mnie gapiło. Lunch zjadłem w towarzystwie Jessiki, Angeli, a także kilku innych osób, których imiona jeszcze mi uciekały.

Był też gorszy, ponieważ na trygonometrii zostałem wywołany do tablicy i popisałem się wybitnym debilizmem. Bo nadal mi przeszkadzał wiatr szalejący wokół domu i się nie wyspałem. Gorszy, bo sobie coś naciągnąłem podczas joginowania i kuśtykałem. Gorszy, bo Delilah Cullen nie pojawiła się w szkole.

Cały ranek, od śniadania po drogę do szkoły obawiałem się tych jej nienawistnych spojrzeń. Nawet zdecydowałem, że spróbuję do niej zagadać. Wywiedzieć się, o co chodzi. W końcu Charlie miała o nich wspaniałe zdanie.

Kiedy wszedłem z Jessiką na stołówkę, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zerknąłem w stronę stolika Cullenów i zamarłem. Było ich tylko czworo. Ani śladu Delilah.

Mike do nas dobił, kiedy czekaliśmy w kolejce na jedzenie. Zauważyłem, że bardzo to zachwyciło Jessikę. Oho, czyżbym węszył polowanie? Pozostawiłem tę pasującą do siebie parkę w spokoju i przegadałem lunch z Angelą. Pomimo swoich postanowień cały ten czas przesiedziałem jak na szpilkach. Niepotrzebnie.

Delilah nie pojawiła się na biologii, co wywołało u mnie ogromne poczucie ulgi i pozwoliło mi się rozluźnić, a nawet nabrać optymizmu do życia! Mike przez całą drogę do pracowni biologicznej trajkotał o wyjściu, które planował na plażę do La Push. Stał jeszcze nawet jakiś czas przy mojej ławce, zanim dzwonek go przegnał.

Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tak się cieszyć i przyzwyczajać samotnością na lekcjach biologii. Niby ławka cała moja i te sprawy, ale miałem niepokojące wrażenie, że Delilah opuszcza lekcje z mojego powodu. Oj panie Narcyzie, skończ już proszę!

To niemożliwe, a mimo to, bardzo się niepokoiłem, że tak jest.

Po biologii ruszyłem raźnym kuśtykaniem w stronę Scarlett, wpakowałem się do szoferki, odpaliłem radio i ruszyłem na zakupy z listą pozostawioną przez Charlie. Zignorowałem głowy uczniów odwracające się za mną na parkingu. Co z tego, że Scarlett warczy odrobinę za głośno! Jest wspaniała! Jakoś niespecjalnie zdziwiłem się, odkrywając, że czarne volvo należało do Cullenów. No tak, pomyślałem cierpko. Ładni w chuj i obrzydliwie bogaci. Zabijmy ich. Pochodnie i widły w dłoń ludu Forks.

Market był tylko kilka przecznic dalej. Bardzo szybko się sprawiłem i zrobiłem obiad. Chociaż Charlie świetnie gotowała, to mogłem ją odciążyć w ten sposób i nie miałem absolutnie nic przeciwko. Zdążyłem polubić gotowanie przez ostatnie dziesięć lat babrania się w kuchni z Emmą. Daniem dnia były kotlety, ziemniaki i surówka. Europejsko. Kiedy miałem już dla siebie chwilkę, przejrzałem pocztę elektroniczną. Dostałem dwa maile. Jeden od taty, a drugi od Emmy. Chcieli wiedzieć jak sobie radzę, oczywiście ojciec pytał o szkołę, poziom edukacyjny i potrzeby materialne, a Emma wolała się dowiedzieć jak mi się tu podoba, czy się z kimś zaprzyjaźniłem i czy są jakieś ładne dziewczyny, które zwróciły moją uwagę.

- Tylko jedna i chyba chce mnie zjeść - powiedziałem rozbawiony, ale z pewną goryczą do monitora. Stuk stuk stuk. Odpowiedziałem każdemu z osobna i sprawdziłem godzinę. 17:30, jeszcze trochę i Charlie wróci. Zszedłem do kuchni wstawić wodę na ziemniaki. Usiadłem przy stole i sięgnąłem po Wichrowe Wzgórza, które właśnie przerabialiśmy na angielskim. Ot tak, dla zabicia czasu, nie, żebym czytał to już wcześniej czy miał kilka wypracowań na ten temat na penie. Charlie zastała mnie głęboko pogrążonego w lekturze. Usłyszałem, jak krząta się na korytarzu.

- Zack? - zawołała, słysząc mnie zbiegającego po schodach. Oczywiście, chyba nie wampir, co?

- Cześć mamo, obiad zaraz będzie na stole!

- Hej - odpięła kaburę i zdjęła wysokie buciory, przyglądając się, jak krzątam się po kuchni. Podobno na służbie jeszcze nie użyła nigdy broni, ale zawsze ją miała w gotowości. Kiedyś, miała zwyczaj wyciągania z niej naboi, kiedy byłem w domu. Najwyraźniej uznała mnie za dość rozsądnego, by nie rozsmarować sobie mózgu przypadkiem. Policjanci.

- Będziesz dobrą żoną - zażartowała.

- Ha ha, kup mi jeszcze różowy fartuch.

- A wiesz, to niezła myśl - odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Parsknąłem wrzucając kotlety na patelnię.

- Jakieś wieści od wujka?

- Tak, wpadnie do nas razem z Rachel w sobotę na obiad.

- Oh? A co z Rebeccą i Ramoną?

- Stęskniłeś się za nimi? To takie urocze. Obie dawno wyjechały. Tylko Rache jest jeszcze w pobliżu.

Przypomniałem sobie małą i energiczną dziewczynkę, której zawsze było wszędzie pełno. Ponieważ wszystkie córki wujka miały imiona rozpoczynające się na R, nazywaliśmy je potrójnym R. Ramona był eR Jeden, Rebbeca eR Kwadrat, a Rachel eR Sześcian.

- Pewnie wyrosła przez ostatnie miesiące.

- Możesz jej nie poznać, wiesz jak to z dziewczynkami. Dojrzewają znacznie szybciej niż chłopcy i nie tak okropnie.

Wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie koszmaru dojrzewania. Na szczęście miałem go już za sobą.

Zjedliśmy w spokoju, rozmowa jak zwykle dotyczyła mojej adaptacji do warunków w Forks. Mama naciskała trochę na moje wrażenie z płci pięknej Forks, ale dzielnie zignorowałem te zaczepki. Kiedy skończyliśmy pozmywałem przeganiając Charlie z kuchni. Usiadła na kanapie przed telewizorem z paczką chrupek i oglądała jakiś mecz. Piwo, łowienie ryb, football amerykański i zapasy... czasem miałem wrażenie, że miała by się dobrze jako wąsaty gość, typowy dla amerykańskiego małomiasteczkowego snu.

Noc, ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, była wyjątkowo cicha i spokojna. Usnąłem nawet nie wiedząc kiedy.

Reszta tygodnia minęła bez żadnych przygód. Spokojnie i powiedziałbym nawet ospale. Zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do otaczających mnie twarzy, zapamiętywać imiona i udało mi sie przekonać trenera, że nie ściemniam, więc na WFie również miałem spokój. Delilah nie przyszła do szkoły ani razu. Każdego dnia wyczekiwałem lunchu i nieco roztrzęsiony wypatrywałem Cullenów. Dopiero kiedy ich widziałem ciężar spadał mi z serca. Rozmowy grupki, której częścią stałem się na dniach obracały się wokół wyprawy do La Push. Mike ją organizował i miała się odbyć za dwa tygodnie. Oczywiście, zostałem zaproszony i chętnie przyjąłem możliwość posocjalizowania się. Tym bardziej, że wśród uczestników byli zarówno Eric, Jessica jak i Angela, z którymi miałem najlepszy kontakt.

W piątek wszedłem do sali od biologii na całkowitym luzie. Najwyraźniej Delilah postanowiła zrezygnować ze szkoły. Trudno, bywa, nie moja sprawa. Dopiero w porze lunchu coś zakłóciło mój nowy porządek rzeczy. Dosyć niespodziewanie i gwałtownie.

Odchodziłem właśnie od bufetu z wypełnioną tacą, kiedy znikąd pojawiła się Alice Cullen.

- Cześć Zack! Masz może chwilkę? - zapytała niewinnie. Miała bardzo radosny głos i chyba nigdy nie widziałem, by się nie uśmiechała. Prawdę mówiąc wzięła mnie z zaskoczenia. Nie tylko mnie zresztą. W stołówce się zakotłowało. Podrapałem się mało inteligentnie po policzku i kierowany najzwyklejszą ciekawością odpowiedziałem twierdząco. Alice poprowadziła mnie do małego, wolnego stolika, z daleka od swojego rodzeństwa i grupki, z którą zwykle siedziałem. Kiedy zajęliśmy miejsca, postanowiłem od razu zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje.

- Jesteś... Alice, prawda?

- Ojej, znasz moje imię! To wiele ułatwi - powiedziała wesoło.

- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc? - naciskałem delikatnie, chcąc jak najszybciej rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Alice była o rok ode mnie starsza, więc raczej nie potrzebowała pomocy w odrabianiu zadań domowych.

- Właściwie, to chodzi o moją siostrę, Del - Odparła wykręcając palce w nerwowym geście, który uznałem za absolutnie uroczy w jej wykonaniu.

- Del... Delilah? Siedzimy razem w ławce na biologii...

- Wiem. Nie chciałabym po prostu, byś uległ nieporozumieniu... mogła się ostatnio wydawać... nerwowa.

Jak chuj! Ta dziewczyna chciała mnie zabić i wyżreć szpik z moich kości! Część mojej opinii chyba uzewnętrzniła się, bo Alice skrzywiła się do swoich myśli.

- Widzisz, to trudny okres dla niej. Nasz wujek wylądował w szpitalu. Pogorszyło mu się i Del musiała wyjechać na Alaskę, by przy nim siedzieć.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną, nawet jej uśmiech jakby przygasł. Podałem jej czerwone i słodkie jabłko, które nabyłem wcześniej, pchnięty nagłym impulsem. Pokręciła głową, a część jej radosnej i przewrotnej natury ponownie się uzewnętrzniła w uśmiechu. Wyglądała jak mały chochlik, który wie, że psoci, ale nie może się powstrzymać z okazywaniem tego pomimo powagi sytuacji.

- Nie, dziękuję. Nasza mama przywlokła z Azji zabawną filozofię żywieniową. Jemy tylko wcześnie rano i późnym wieczorem. Jest za tym jakaś genialna myśl, ale dla nas to się stało po prostu przyzwyczajeniem.

To by wyjaśniało część ich dziwnego zachowania, ale nie miałem serca domagać się więcej odpowiedzi w tej chwili. Widać Alice też uznała naszą rozmowę za zakończoną, ponieważ wstała i wróciła do swojego rodzeństwa. Chcąc, nie chcąc powlokłem się do swojej grupki, czując na sobie ich baczne spojrzenia. Szczególnie Jessica wyglądała na zainteresowaną tym, o czym rozmawiałem z Alice. Zignorowałem wszelkie próby wydobycia tego ze mnie i zastanowiłem się nad tym, co mi powiedziała. Rodzinne problemy, co?

Mój pierwszy weekend w Forks zaczął się od szybkiego sprzątania w domu. Wujek Billy i Rachel mieli nas odwiedzić i absolutnie nie mogłem się tego doczekać. Jeżeli mam być szczery, to byłem nawet bardziej nerwowy niż przed pierwszym dniem szkoły. Co innego wyjść do obcych ludzi, a co innego do kogoś, z kim miałeś dobre relacje w przeszłości, które urwały się nagle i bez większego powodu.

Z okazji pogodzenia się Charlie i Billego postanowiliśmy zrobić większą obiadokolację, z dostawkami i piwem dla dorosłych, sokiem i gazowanymi napojami dla nieletnich. Steki, ryby, frytki, sałatki, lasagne. Cały ranek i przedpołudnie spędziliśmy w kuchni i prawie nie zauważyłem upływu czasu. W jednej chwili miałem jeszcze cztery godziny, a w następnej na korytarzu zrobiło się tłoczno. Wujek Billy widocznie posiwiał, a na jego twarzy było więcej zmarszczek niż pamiętałem. Największą nowością był jednak wózek inwalidzki, który popychała Rachel. Rache bardzo się zmieniła odkąd ją ostatnio widziałem, ścięła włosy, skracając je do ramion i zrobiła sobie grzywkę. Chociaż dawniej zawsze była ode mnie niższa o głowę, to teraz dorównywała mi wzrostem.

- Zack! - zanim zdążyłem się zdziwić, zostałem silnie uściskany.

- Uff! Rache. Żebra, żebra!

Kiedy indiańskie imadło poluzowało "Zatrzask Zguby", odetchnąłem z ulgą. Świadkowie tej sceny, w osobie mojej mamy i taty Rachel zaśmiewali się do rozpuku. Poczerwieniałem na policzkach.

- Dziewczyno, wyciskasz na siłowni?

- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - zapytała piorunując mnie wrogim spojrzeniem spod grzywki.

- Cóż, cycki ci urosły. Poczułem.

Rache trzepnęła mnie w ramię, rumieniąc się uroczo. Wygląda na to, że na poziomie podświadomości nasze relacje nie uległy zmianie, co mnie bardzo cieszyło.

Wieczór cudzej żenady rozkręcił się już po kilku minutach. Sprawy dawno zapomniane zostały odgrzebane ku ogólnej radości. Nic szybciej nie skleja ludzkich relacji niż wspólne taplanie się we wstydzie. W przerwie między jedną anegdotą a drugą, przy dobrym jedzeniu, nadgoniliśmy stracony czas. Dowiedziałem się między innymi, że Rachel zainteresowała się w którymś momencie motoryzacją i mechaniką. Była w trakcie składania własnego samochodu, czym bardzo mi zaimponowała. Ja jeszcze nie wiedziałem co chce robić w życiu. Na razie ambicją mojego życia było ukończyć liceum w Forks. Niech mnie ktoś dobije.

Podczas pożegnania zostałem ponownie wyściskany i ucałowany w policzek przez Rachel, która podeszła do tego tak naturalnie, że właściwie zwróciłem na to dopiero uwagę, kiedy Charlie z iście kocim uśmiechem zaczęła się ze mną droczyć.

- No proszę! Wygląda na to, że Rachel barrrdzo za tobą tęskniła.

- Cóż, zawsze miałem dobry kontakt z siostrami eR.

- Lepiej nie przegap okazji, dwie już zostały ci zgarnięte sprzed nosa, a Rachel kwitnie niczym kwiat.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie mówimy o tym samym.

- Wiem, zaczynam się obawiać, czy zostanę babcią. - oznajmiła bezwstydnie otwierając kolejną butelkę z piwem.

- A skąd te lęki? - zapytałem nieufnie.

- Obawiam się, że ten fragment osobowości odpowiadający za randkowanie masz po tacie.

- Czy nawiązujesz do tego, że nie miałem jeszcze dziewczyny?

- Byłam niewiele starsza od ciebie, kiedy wyszłam za mąż za twojego ojca. No i popatrz, Ramona i Rebecca też już mają rodziny.

- Jeszcze nie znalazłem odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę. - odpowiedziałem całkiem poważnie.

- O boszzz, chyba nie łączysz seksu ze ślubem, co?

- Mamo!

- O, jak się rumienisz! Jak panienka na wydaniu. To takie urocze.

- Mamo, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać - dodałem szybko, widząc, że rozkręca się na dobre - odbyłem już podobną rozmowę z Emmą...

Charlie spojrzała na mnie z byczka i czknęła. A potem chlipnęła. Nosz kurwa, miałem ochotę uderzyć twarzą o stół. Pięknie to pan spierdolił, panie Swan.

- Mamo... no już. Nie bierz tego do siebie...

- Nie o to chodzi - chlipnęła sobie cicho.

- Nie? A więc o co? - zapytałem nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Jesteś już taki dorosły... lada moment się wyprowadzisz... a dopiero co cię odzyskałam.

- Oj mamo... nie myśl o tym.

- No wiem... - wydmuchała nos w serwetkę - chyba za dużo wypiłam - przyznała po chwili zastanowienia.

- Posprzątam, może zrobisz sobie kąpiel przed snem?

- To nawet miła myśl - Charlie uśmiechnęła się do mnie przepraszająco i udała do łazienki. Nie miałem jej za złe, najwyraźniej konflikt z przyjacielem ją głębiej dotknął niż pozwalała innym przypuszczać. Może nawet niedługo znowu pojedziemy na ryby, jak dawniej.

Przez całą niedzielę grzebałem wśród starych wypracowań, przeglądając je i sortując. Cały dzień padało, a właściwie lało jak z cebra, co wcale nie wprawiało mnie w dobry nastrój. Charlie pokutowała, cierpiąc na kaca giganta i wzorując się na Alu Bundym wegetowała przed telewizorem, siedząc na swojej starej wiernej kanapie. Wygląda na to, że pamiętała wczorajszy wieczór aż za dobrze. Gdzieś około południa zadzwoniła do nas Rachel. Wygląda na to, że wujek Billy również nie wyszedł cało z wczorajszej kolacji i był jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż zwykle. Nie krępując się ani trochę mruczącą z salonu Charlie obgadałem ich wczorajsze wybryki z Rachel, naśmiewając się bezwstydnie z tych "papużek nierozłączek".

W poniedziałek było zimno, ale przynajmniej nie padało. Angielski zaczął się od niezapowiedzianego sprawdzianu z Wichrowych Wzgórz. Był tak prosty, że pewnie zdałbym nawet gdybym ostatnio nie odświeżył sobie książki. Pomogłem Mike'owi, nieszczególnie się dziwiąc, że potrzebował ratunku.

W życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko się zadomowię w tej szkole. Minął zaledwie tydzień, a ja już czułem się częścią tej małej społeczności. To chyba magia małych miasteczek. W poprzedniej szkole wszyscy byli dla siebie obcy i oziębli, tworzyli małe grupki, kręgi które rzadko przecinały w punkcie czy dwóch. A tutaj każdy był czyimś sąsiadem, kuzynem czy wieloletnim przyjacielem... A ponieważ nie mówimy o tysiącu uczniów, tylko jakiejś jednej trzeciej tej liczby, o wiele łatwiej mi było nawiązywać kontakty. Jestem boleśnie świadom, że większość ich życzliwości wzięła się z prostego faktu, że jestem synem Charlie. Zmienię to, w swoim czasie. Każda stumilowa podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku.

W czasie przerwy obiadowej, kiedy wyszliśmy na dwór, wszędzie wirowały białe drobinki. Do moich uszu dobiegły radosne okrzyki. Ostry i zimny wiatr smagnął mnie po nosie i policzkach.

- Fajno - powiedział Mike pochylając się i zgarniając śnieg gołymi dłońmi. Spojrzałem na kłębki waty zbierające się na krawężnikach, a potem na te kołujące chaotycznie koło mojej głowy. Były mokre i zimne. Fuj.

- Śnieg?

- M-hmm? - Mike odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- A gdzie te słynne płatki? Każdy inny, wyjątkowy... to wygląda jak waciki do uszu...

- Nigdy nie widziałeś śniegu? - zdziwił się szczerze.

- Bzdury pleciesz, widziałem. W telewizji.

Chłopak roześmiał się i w tym momencie dostał śnieżką w tył głowy. Odwróciliśmy się jednocześnie, by zobaczyć kto był sprawcą.

- Zack, opcje.

- Stawiam kanapkę z tuńczykiem, że to Eric.

- Powód?

- Oddala się pospiesznie i ogląda na nas. Ma lekcje w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Dorwijmy go.

- Zrozumiałem!

Kierowany dziwnym i niespodziewanym impulsem przyłączyłem się do Mike'a. Wzięliśmy udział w ekscytującym polowaniu, pośród gradu śnieżek i okrzyków. Właściwie, to ten nagły skok adrenaliny i spontaniczność zaskoczyły mnie samego najbardziej. To chyba jakieś stare, głęboko zakopane marzenie z dzieciństwa, by wziąć udział w bitwie na śnieżne piguły. Udało nam się szybko i sprawnie złapać Erica i wyturlać go w śniegu. Wszystko w oprawie muzycznej z krzyków i śmiechów.

Pod drzwiami do stołówki natrafiliśmy na Jessikę i Angelę, które rozmawiały z Lauren, dziewczyną z naszej grupki, z którą jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiałem. Wszyscy byliśmy przemoczeni i zziębnięci, więc szybko weszliśmy do środka. Podczas stania w kolejce po jedzenie, nabytym odruchem spojrzałem w stronę stolika dziwacznego rodzeństwa i znieruchomiałem wytrącony z równowagi. Cała piątka była obecna. Jessica pociągnęła mnie za rękaw.

- Hej, Zack, co dzisiaj bierzesz?

Odwróciłem wzrok czując, że pieką mnie uszy. Nie przejmuj się, to nic takiego. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Wdech i wydech. Zachowuj się normalnie. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do szkoły, pamiętasz?

- Stary, wszystko w porządku? - Mike zainteresował się nami. Szlag, nie chcę tu robić sceny.

- Wszystko gra. Wezmę tylko napój - przesunąłem się z kolejką o dwa kroki.

- Nie jesteś głodny? - zapytała Jess z troską w głosie.

- To nic takiego. Poczułem się tylko trochę niedobrze - odpowiedziałem ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze. Tak, panie Swan, ma pan zajebiste buty.

Sączyłem swój napój powoli, ignorując kiszki skręcające się z głodu. Niepotrzebnie zatroskana Jessica dwukrotnie starała się dowiedzieć, jak się czuje, co zwracało na mnie niepotrzebną uwagę. Dla świętego spokoju i zachowania pozorów uśmiechnąłem się nieszczerze i zabrałem dwie bułki z bufetu. Przeżuwałem je powoli i niechętnie, popijając sokiem jabłkowym. Rozważałem wykorzystanie tej nagłej niedyspozycji do urwania się z biologii. Mógłbym przeczekać lekcję w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Tak, to nawet niezła myśl.

Co za debilny pomysł, pomyślałem nagle. Z jakiej racji mam uciekać z podkulonym ogonem. Zerknę znowu na Cullenów, tylko ten raz, słowo. Jeżeli Del będzie się na mnie gapić wrogo, mam prawo stchórzyć. Ta dziewczyna mnie przyprawia o dreszcze.

Spojrzałem na nich kątem oka, skupiając wzrok gdzieś obok, w niepodejrzanym miejscu. Żadne z nich nie patrzyło w moim kierunku. Chłopcy śmiali się i dokuczali dziewczynom. Emmett właśnie potrząsał głową, próbując opryskać topniejącym śniegiem siostry, które się odsunęły trochę od stołu. Oni też cieszyli się pierwszym śniegiem. Tylko, że w ich przypadku, biorąc pod uwagę poziom estetyczny każdego z nich wyglądało to jak scena wyjęta z jakiegoś filmu młodzieżowego.

Tak, to rozbawienie i ożywienie było zdecydowanie czymś nowym w ich wykonaniu. Poza Alice nie widziałem dotąd, by żadne z nich się uśmiechało. Nawet Królowa Lodu, Rosalie, wyglądała uroczo i przystępnie. Miałem wrażenie, że coś jeszcze się zmieniło. Przyjrzałem się Del uważnie. Nie była tak blada jak wcześniej, być może wskutek zabaw w śniegu. A i cienie pod jej oczami nie raziły już swoją intensywnością. Wyspała się może w końcu? Nie, to nie wszystko. Co mi nie dawało spokoju, do cholery z tym, zadecydowałem ponuro po chwili. Tak się skupiłem na wyłapaniu tej nieuchwytnej zmiany, że zwróciłem na siebie uwagę Mike'a.

- Co jest, Zack? - podążył za moim wzrokiem, wypatrując co mnie tak zainteresowało.

W tym samym momencie Delilah odwróciła się nagle i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się. Spuściłem wzrok spłoszony. Byłem jednak pewien, że zniknęła ta cała nienaturalna wrogość i obrzydzenie, jakie widziałem w jej oczach tydzień temu. Chory wujek, co? Może wyzdrowiał i dlatego jest spokojniejsza? Znowu wyglądała na jakby zainteresowaną czymś. Mike pochylił się w moją stronę.

- Stary, Delilah Cullen się na ciebie gapi.

- Ale nie wygląda na wściekłą, co? - zapytałem głupio zdradzając swoje obawy, na szczęście Mike nie należał do najbystrzejszych.

- Skąd - zdziwił się - a ma jakiś powód?

- Chyba za mną nie przepada - zwierzyłem się nieoczekiwanie.

- Cullenowie nikogo nie lubią. Zresztą, trudno żeby lubili kogoś, na kogo nie zwracają uwagi. Wydaje mi się - dodał niechętnie - że jesteśmy poniżej ich standardów. Wiesz, nie ta półka estetyczna... ale ona wciąż się na ciebie gapi - dodał z pewnym uznaniem.

- No to przestań się na nią gapić - syknąłem zniecierpliwiony. Żachnął się, ale posłuchał. Mike powrócił do zaciekłej dyskusji na temat zorganizowania wielkiej bitwy na śnieżki po szkole. Wstępnie zgodziłem się na uczestnictwo, wolałem zająć czymś myśli. Zauważyłem, że Jessica bardzo chętnie przyłączyła się do Mike'a. Jej entuzjazm wydawał mi się podejrzany i potwierdzał moje przypuszczenia, że chce go dorwać - w bardzo pasywnie agresywny sposób.

Przez resztę lunchu nie rozglądałem się na boki, zajęty żuciem bułek. Niechętnie przyznałem przed samym sobą, że ponieważ Del nie wyglądała na zagniewaną, to muszę dotrzymać własnej obietnicy i pójść na lekcję biologii. Na myśl, że miałem znowu koło niej siedzieć dostałem napadu zimnych dreszczy.

Nie bardzo byłem w nastroju na śnieżne wojny pomiędzy lekcjami, których kulminacją miała być śniegplozja. Śnieg jest zimny, mokry i fe. Na szczęście, kiedy wyszliśmy ze stołówki wszyscy zgodnie wyrazili swoje niezadowolenie. Śnieg zaczął się topić. Nie muszę chyba wskazywać tej jednej owcy, która patrzyła na to z rosnącą ekscytacją i chęcią śpiewu. Padał deszcz la la la, jak ja kocham deszcz! Uśmiechając się w środku, w Isaacu, naciągnąłem na głowę kaptur.

W drodze do budynku numer 4 wysłuchałem cierpliwie narzekań Mike'a. Nawet go pocieszałem. Co mi tam, nie śnieży, więc dlaczego nie. Deszcz jest kaczi.

Kiedy weszliśmy do środka zauważyłem z radością, że moja ławka jest nadal pusta. Pan Banner właśnie rozkładał na każdym blacie mikroskopy i pudełka z zestawami szkiełek z gotowymi preparatami. Do dzwonka pozostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc salę wypełniał szmer rozmów. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu i zacząłem bazgrać po okładce zeszytu usilnie nie patrząc w stronę drzwi. Usłyszałem wyraźnie, że ktoś odsuwa krzesło obok mnie, ale zignorowałem to, całkowicie pochłonięty bezmyślnym bazgraniem. Tak, właśnie tak. Rysuj, rysuj, rysuj. To taki współczesny gest padnięcia na plecy i odsłonięcia brzucha. Nie ma mnie, nie ma mnie. Nie ma mnie.

- Hej - powiedziała cichym, melodyjnym głosem.

Podniosłem głowę cholernie zdziwiony. Mniejszym szokiem byłoby, gdyby nagle jakiś bezpański burek podszedł do mnie na ulicy, machnął ogonem dwa razy i powiedział ludzkim głosem: "Hej, brachu, kopsnij dolca. Na piszczącą piłeczkę". Znowu siedziała na przeciwległym krańcu ławki, ale tym razem była zwrócona w moją stronę. Włosy miała potargane i mokre, co wcale a wcale nie umniejszało jej urody, a powiedziałbym, że wręcz przeciwnie. Spoglądała na mnie przyjaźnie, z delikatnym uśmiechem na boskich wargach. Jakby kto mnie spytał, to wyglądała jednak na bardzo czujną. No tak, bo to ja wcześniej wpatrywałem się w ciebie złowrogo, pomyślałem sarkastycznie.

- Nazywam się Delilah Cullen, nie miałam okazji przedstawić się w zeszłym tygodniu. Ty musisz być Zack Swan.

Nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jak można tak gwałtownie zmienić swoje podejście do kogoś? Nie, jeżeli przyjąć wersję Alice, to nie byłem powodem jej wściekłości... ba, prawdopodobnie Del nawet mnie nie dostrzegała, zatopiona we własnych mrocznych myślach. A moje odczucia wzięły się z bycia przypadkową ofiarą jej złego nastroju. Teraz zachowywała się bardzo zwyczajnie i grzecznie. Pasowała do opisu podsuniętego mi przez Charlie. Czekała cierpliwie, więc wypadało jakoś odpowiedzieć. Problem w tym, że nie bardzo wiedziałem, od czego zacząć.

- Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię? - wymamrotałem walcząc z nagłym napadem Nieśmiałości, która siepła mnie lariatem(wrestlingowy manewr koszący zgięciem łokcia w krtań) z zaskoczenia.

- Ach, sądzę, że wszyscy tu wiedzą jak masz na imię. Całe miasteczko żyło twoim przyjazdem.

Skrzywiłem się. Podejrzewałem, że tak było.

- Nie o to mi chodziło, Del - drążyłem uparcie - skąd wiedziałaś, że powinnaś powiedzieć Zack.

Uśmiechnęła się nagle, w jakiś taki dziwny sposób, nie sięgający czujnych oczu, który sparaliżował mnie nie gorzej niż bazyliszkowe ślepka.

- Mogłabym zapytać o to samo. Nikt tutaj nie mówi do mnie Del.

Miałem ogromną ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Musiałem podłapać ten skrót od Alice. Wygląda na to, że oboje przeprowadziliśmy wstępny desant na informacje o sobie. Uśmiechnąłem się ponuro. Fail, panie Swan. Żółta kartka.

- Ah, cóż... miałem okazję porozmawiać z Alice, która tak o tobie mówiła. To bardzo ładne zdrobnienie, więc chyba je nieświadomie przyswoiłem. Masz może coś przeciwko?

- Ależ skąd - pokręciła głową z uroczym uśmiechem na ustach - bardzo lubię to zdrobnienie.

Niezręcznie! Niezręcznie jak ja pierdolę! Przestań, Zack! Nie skacz na szczupaka w kisiel wstydu! Zmieszany odwróciłem głowę. Na szczęście, w tej samej chwili pan Banner postanowił rozpocząć lekcję i musiałem sie skoncentrować na jego instrukcjach. Preparaty w pudełkach przedstawiały różne fazy mitozy komórek z czubka korzenia cebuli, ale nie były ułożone po kolei. Pracując w parach, mieliśmy ustalić właściwą kolejność i odpowiednio oznaczyć wszystkie szkiełka. Nie mogliśmy korzystać z podręczników. Za dwadzieścia minut nauczyciel miał zrobić rundkę i sprawdzić, komu się udało. Bułka z masłem.

- Do dzieła! - zakończył swój wykład pan Banner.

- Jak sądzisz, partnerze? - zapytała Del wesoło.

- Panie przodem - odparłem odruchowo. Podniosłem wzrok i zamarłem zauroczony jej urodą. Teraz, kiedy się uśmiechała i nie emanowała jawnym pragnieniem wyrwania mi flaków, to wydawała sie jeszcze bardziej pociągająca.

- Profaza - oświadczyła stanowczo, ledwo spoglądając na próbkę. Przesunęła mikroskop w moją stronę z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach.

- Pozwolisz, że sprawdzę? - zapytałem uprzejmie, wzruszyła ramionami i kiwnęła głową.

Potwierdziłem jej analizę i zmieniłem szkiełko. Ja też poświęciłem próbce dosłownie chwilę. Przerabiałem to już wcześniej w Phoenix i wiedziałem na co patrzeć i czego szukać.

- Anafaza.

- Mogę sprawdzić? - zapytała słodko. Wybąkałem potwierdzenie i podałem jej mikroskop. Kiedy go ode mnie odbierała nasze dłonie zetknęły się i drgnąłem. Jej palce były lodowato zimne, jakby przed chwilą trzymała je w zaspie.

- Przepraszam, mam z natury zimne dłonie - wyjaśniła patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Pokiwałem głową na znak, że rozumiem i wszystko jest w porządku, nie potrafiłem się odezwać w tej chwili.

Del zidentyfikowała trzecią próbkę jako interfazę i ponieważ nie protestowałem, dalej nieco oszołomiony i onieśmielony, zapisała swoje spostrzeżenia na arkuszu. Miała bardzo piękne, eleganckie pismo. Ponieważ najwyraźniej oboje byliśmy obeznani z tematem, skończyliśmy znacznie szybciej niż inne pary. Zauważyłem, że Mike wykłóca się ze swoją partnerką wciąż wymieniając próbki, byli widać niezdecydowani. Ktoś inny trzymał otwarty podręcznik pod ławką.

W rezultacie miałem za dużo wolnego czasu i bacznie pilnowałem się, by się nie gapić na swoją sąsiadkę. Nic z tego. Del wpatrywała się we mnie intensywnie, z pewną oznaką frustracji, której echo zauważyłem w stołówce. Jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała. Co mi przypomniało o moich własnych niedokończonych rozmyślaniach. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, co takiego uległo zmianie.

- Nosisz szkła kontaktowe? - zapytałem bez zastanowienia. Odniosłem wrażenie, że to niespodziewane pytanie zbiło ją z tropu.

- Nie.

- Ah - zmieszałem się - nic takiego. Wydawało mi się, że miałaś takie... inne oczy.

Coś się kurczę, nie zgadzało! Rękę bym sobie dał uciąć, że kiedy patroszyła mnie wrogim spojrzeniem w zeszłym tygodniu, to miała czarne ślepia wygłodniałej bestii. Jestem tego pewien, bardzo kontrastowały z jej bladą skórą. Dziś jej oczy miały zupełnie inny kolor: dziwny odcień ochry, ciemniejszy od kajmaku, ale w podobny sposób złocisty. Podrapałem się po głowie, jak taka pomyłka mogła być możliwa? Czyżby Forks uderzało mi do głowy? Skąd ja do diabła znam takie kolory?! Może dopowiedziałem sobie czarne oczy, demonizując Del ze strachu? Zerknąłem pod ławkę, Delilah znowu zaciskała dłoń w pięść. Pan Banner podszedł do naszego stołu sprawdzić, dlaczego nie pracujemy. Zauważywszy wypełniony arkusz z odpowiedziami uspokoił się i ocenił, że wszystkie odpowiedzi są poprawne.

- Nie pomyślałaś, panno Cullen, że byłoby uprzejmie dać szansę Isaacowi? - spytał uśmiechając się do nas.

- Zackowi - poprawiła go odruchowo - zidentyfikował połowę sam.

Nauczyciel przyjrzał mi się sceptycznie.

- Przerabiałeś to już wcześniej?

- Nie na cebuli - uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało.

- Na blastulisiei?

- Tak.

Pokiwał głową.

- W Phoenix chodziłeś na biologię dla zaawansowanych?

- Tak.

- Cóż... - skwitował po chwili namysłu - w takim razie dobrze się złożyło, że siedzicie razem.

Odchodząc wymamrotał coś jeszcze, ale nie dosłyszałem. Powróciłem do bezmyślnego gryzgania na zeszycie.

- Szkoda, że ze śniegu nic nie zostało, prawda? - odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że Delilah zmusza się do rozmowy ze mną. Ciekawe od kiedy stałem się takim paranoikiem. Oszacowałem poziom artystyczny mojego gryzgołka. Panie Swan, jest pan artystą!

- Nie bardzo. Śnieg jest przereklamowany - podzieliłem się z nią moją opinią.

- Nie lubisz zimna - to nie było pytanie.

Duh!

- A kto lubi?

Jej twarz mnie rozpraszała, więc starałem się ograniczyć kontakt wzrokowy.

- Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś? - zadała pytanie, którego się od dawna spodziewałem, ale nie bardzo chciałem na nie odpowiadać.

- To... skomplikowane.

- Jak życie - Uznała filozoficznie. Wydawała się bardzo ożywiona.

Cóż, popełniłem błąd. Spojrzałem jej w oczy. Wbrew sobie, zmieszany, odpowiedziałem bez namysłu.

- Tata ponownie się ożenił.

- To akurat nie jest skomplikowane - Wtrąciła, zaraz jednak dodała ciepłym tonem terapeuty - kiedy dokładnie?

- We wrześniu - zdziwiłem się trochę, słysząc pewną dozę smutku we własnym głosie.

- A ty... nie przepadasz za macochą? - zasugerowała łagodnie.

- Coś ty. Wręcz przeciwnie, Emma wniosła dużo rodzinnej atmosfery do naszego domu.

- Dlaczego nadal z nimi nie mieszkasz? - z jakiegoś powodu Delilah wydawała się zafascynowana historią mojego życia. Nakręćmy film...

- Pracują. Są ciągle w ruchu, zawsze zajęci. Dlatego postanowiłem zamieszkać z mamą, żeby tata i Emma mogli się sobą nacieszyć.

- Nie rozumiem - zmarszczyła czoło, nie wiedzieć czemu, najwyraźniej była tym zmartwiona.

- To nic takiego, bardzo tęskniłem za mamą i cieszę się, że mogę z nią pomieszkać.

Pan Banner poprosił klasę o uwagę i z ulgą skupiłem się na nim. Trudno mi było zrozumieć jak to się stało, że sam z siebie wybebeszyłem swoje troski przed obcą mi dziewczyną. Nawet z Rachel, czy choćby Angelą nie poruszałem takich kwestii. Przy okazji, kątem oka zauważyłem, że chociaż Del wydawała się być zaabsorbowana naszą rozmową, teraz ponownie odsunęła się ode mnie jak najdalej i zaciskała nerwowo dłonie na krawędzi ławki. Pytanie za sto punktów, panie Swan. Czy jej zachowanie wskazuje, że tylko i wyłącznie dzięki odrobinie szczęścia jeszcze pana nie udusiła?

Bezskutecznie próbowałem się skupić na wyświetlanych właśnie na ścianie zdjęciach poszczególnych faz mitozy. Borze szumiący! Nuuuudy. Przecież nawet przez mikroskop odróżnienie ich nie sprawiało mi problemów.

Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Delilah podobnie jak tydzień temu zerwała się i czmychnęła zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować. Odprowadziłem ją do drzwi pełnym zdziwienia wzrokiem.

Mike przydreptał do mnie ponuro.

- Co za okropne ćwiczenia! - jęczał - wszystkie wyglądały identycznie! Szczęściarz z ciebie. Miałeś Cullen do pomocy.

- Wcale nie potrzebowałem pomocy - wyrzuciłem z siebie oburzony, zaraz jednak dodałem łagodniej - już to przerabiałem.

- Cullen była dzisiaj milusia co? - zauważył Mike zakładając kurtkę - normalnie aj ę kici głaszcz mnie głaszcz.

Parsknąłem na jego porównanie, ale musiałem przyznać, że w pełni oddawało dzisiejszą Delilah.

- Tak, Del była dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju

- Del? - Mike spojrzał na mnie wymownie. - jesteście już na etapie zdrobnień? Nie za szybko pędzisz bracie? Co, pewnie mówi do ciebie Zack?

Przewróciłem oczami i prychnąłem, nie chcąc odpowiadać. Idąc do sali gimnastycznej Mike mi dokuczał, ale nie słuchałem go za bardzo. Joginując się w swoim szczęśliwym kącie mogłem fantazjować do woli. Czemu zresztą się całkowicie oddałem. Niepokoiło mnie tylko, jak łatwo mi było zapomnieć złość na Delilah, a jak lekko i radośnie przyjąłem jej przychylność. Czytałem gdzieś, że łatwiej się wybacza ładnym ludziom niż brzydkim. Byłaby zapewne wspaniałym politykiem.

Gdy szedłem na parking mżyło tylko delikatnie, a mimo to z przyjemnością wdrapałem się do szoferki. Włączyłem ogrzewanie i radio i poczułem się bezpieczny. Scarlett dodawała mi otuchy. Rozpiąłem kurtkę, spuściłem kaptur na plecy i rozczesałem wilgotne włosy palcami. Rozejrzałem się, by sprawdzić czy nic nie jedzie. Nagle zauważyłem nieruchomą postać. To Delilah opierała się o swoje czarne volvo i wpatrywała we mnie. Natychmiast spojrzałem w inną stronę i pospiesznie wrzuciłem wsteczny. Wziąłem głęboki i uspokajający wdech. Opuściłem teren parking ze wzrokiem wbitym w drogę.


	3. Tajemnice

Kiedy następnego ranka otworzyłem oczy, coś mi się nie zgadzało. Było tak... jakby jaśniej? Rozejrzałem się po pokoju zdezorientowany. Mnóstwo szaro-zielonego światła, charakterystycznego dla miejsc typu las i okolice wpadało przez okno do mojej sypialni. Ale, było chyba zbyt jaskrawo. Na zewnątrz nie było też chyba żadnej mgły. Podszedłem do okna i z moich ust wyrwał się jęk protestu. Podjazd, droga... wszystko było pokryte białym puchem. Ale nie, nie to było najgorsze. Wczorajszy deszcz zamarzł przyozdabiając igły drzew bajkowymi koronkami. To znaczyło tylko jedno: gołoledź. Zajebiście, panie Swan. Przeczuwam, że szybko połamiemy sobie nogi.

Kiedy zwlokłem swoje negatywnie nastawione do życia truchło na dół Charlie już nie było. Prawdę mówiąc, w takich chwilach czułem się tak, jakbym był już dorosły i mieszkał sam. Nawet niezgorsze uczucie. Zjadłem płatki na szybko, wręcz łapczywie. Podpiłem trochę soku pomarańczowego prosto z kartonu. Pani oficer, ten młody człowiek dopuścił się zbrodni. Odłożył prawie pusty karton do lodówki.

Jak zwierzę.

Byłem podekscytowany i cholernie mnie to przerażało, bo doskonale wiedziałem, co jest grane. Nie, panie Swan. Pan nie jest zbyt popędliwy w kierunku wiedzy. Nie jest pan też typem, który uwielbia pogawędki z nowymi znajomymi. Nie, panie Swan. Siedem poziomo i do nie tak dawna prześladowało cię w koszmarach. Delilah.

Jeżeli mam być ze sobą szczery, to nie mogłem się doczekać kolejnego dnia w szkole, ponieważ pozwalało mi to spotkać się z Delilah Cullen. Bardzo dziwną ale fascynującą dziewczyną. Przejście od drzwi do furgonetki zajęło mi znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle. Stawiałem każdy krok bardzo ostrożnie. Jak wilcza czujka na obcym terenie. Zawsze czujny, zawsze niepewny, zawsze podejrzliwy. Rawr, panie Swan.

Tuż przy Scarlett straciłem na chwilę równowagę, ale szybko chwyciłem się samochodu, unikając żenującego upadku i nieśmiesznych obrażeń cielesnych. Podobno można się zabić na śmierć uderzając głową o twardy lód.

Scarlett zaskakująco grzecznie i dobrze prowadziła się na drodze. Pomimo tego jechałem bardzo powoli. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzę to ja, Isaac Swan, rozbijający się na głównej ulicy Forks. Gdy wysiadłem na parkingu, czekała mnie niespodzianka. Strasznie, strasznie stresująca niespodzianka. Ledwo co zatrzasnąłem drzwi, a znajomy głos odezwał się śpiewnie z mojej lewej strony.

- Cześć Zack!

Alice pojawiła się u mojego boku z wprawą zdolną zawstydzić kota ninja. Aż podskoczyłem i poślizgnąłem się, ale chwyciła mnie pod rękę z potworną siłą i utrzymała w pionie jakimś cudem. Ignorując moje bełkotliwe protesty Alice pociągnęła mnie ze sobą. Obeszliśmy Scarlett niespiesznym krokiem. Wskazała na koła mojego samochodu.

- Wiesz, to zaskakująco sprytna rzecz.

Przyjrzałem się łańcuchom oplatającym opony. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze mi się jechało. Ktoś, dam sobie głowę uciąć że Charlie, zadbał o to, bym się nie zabił. Że też wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, widać byłem zbyt przejęty utrzymaniem się na nogach na zdradliwym podjeździe. Jej troska mnie rozczuliła.

Alice kontynuowała nasz dziwny spacer. Siostra Delilah wydawała się bez najmniejszego wysiłku mnie sobie podporządkować. Oh, ja jestem uke a ona seme... wróć!

- Wiesz, to zabawne - odezwała się nagle - niektórzy całe życie mieszkają tutaj, a w życiu by im nie przyszło do głowy zabezpieczyć się w tak praktyczny sposób.

Do moich uszu dotarł dziwny dźwięk. Przypominał przykry, wysoki odgłos, jaki czasem w zetknięciu z tablicą wydaje kreda, ale nie ustawał, a przybierał na sile. Zaniepokojony odwróciłem głowę. Po oblodzonej powierzchni parkingu, wirując bezładnie, pędził granatowy van. Jego system kierowniczy odmówił posłuszeństwa, a hamulce piszczały ostatkiem sił. Pędził wprost na mój samochód. Kimkolwiek był kierowca, widząc, że nikt nie stoi na drodze, zrezygnował z prób odzyskania panowania i po prostu przykurwił w moją Scarlett.

- Matkojebca! - wyrwało mi się zupełnie przypadkiem. Alice parsknęła bardzo rozbawiona.

- Już już, nie martw się Zack. Scarlett nie ucierpiała za bardzo. Zresztą jestem pewna, że Tylor pokryje wszelkie szkody.

Puściła mnie, po czym wróciła do swojego rodzeństwa, które czekało kilka samochodów dalej, obserwując całe zdarzenie uważnie. Delilah wyglądała na roztrzęsioną, ale reszta zachowywała obojętność tak dobrze mi znaną z moich obserwacji. Alice obejrzała się przez ramię, obdarzyła mnie promiennym uśmiechem i rzuciła radosne:

- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Zack!

Tyler Crowley, czarnoskóry chłopak, którego widziałem kilka razy na korytarzu, zdołał wylizać się kilkoma zadrapaniami. Był bardzo roztrzęsiony i zgodnie z prognozą Alice zapewniał mnie, że zapłaci za zniszczenia. Cóż, nie, żebym się chwalił, ale Scarlett prawie nie ucierpiała. Wóz Tylera odniósł znacznie dotkliwsze obrażenia. Właściwie wątpię, by było warto go reperować. Oczywiście, w tak małym miasteczku nic się nie ukryje, a wieści rozchodzą się szybko. Charlie pojawiła się w szkole niemal natychmiast. Musiała pędzić na złamanie karku, usłyszawszy, że brałem udział w wypadku samochodowym. Udało mi się ją szybko uspokoić i odesłać do pracy. Jeszcze czego, żeby mi matkowała roztrzęsiona na oczach całej szkoły.

Przy okazji lunchu zebrałem w sobie całą odwagę, na jaką mnie było stać i z własnej woli skierowałem się do stolika Cullenów. Byłem doskonale świadom zaintrygowanych spojrzeń, które kierowały się na mnie z całej sali. Podziękowałem cicho i uprzejmie Alice, za to, że odciągnęła mnie rano spod kół samochodu. Zaprzeczyła uśmiechając się pogodnie i zauważyła, że to był czysty przypadek, czemu przytaknąłem. Nie zaprzeczało to jednak faktowi, że naprawdę uratowała mi życie. Obiecałem, że się kiedyś odwdzięczę i zostawiłem ich w spokoju. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Emmett Cullen przyglądał mi się rozbawiony, pozostali zaś - wliczając w to Delilah, wybitnie i z prawdziwą pasją oddawali się niepatrzeniu na nikogo.

O dziwo, tej nocy przyśniła mi się po raz pierwszy Delilah Cullen. Kiedy nad ranem się obudziłem, miałem wrażenie, że moja pościel pachniała dosyć... kwiatowo. Szybko doprowadziłem się do porządku i wyruszyłem do szkoły.

Pierwszy miesiąc po wypadku był okropny. Nie dość, że znalazłem się w centrum zainteresowania, to jeszcze postawa Delilah była wciąż tak samo frustrująca. W jednej chwili radosna i ożywiona, zadawała mnóstwo dziwnych pytań, w następnej czujna i zdystansowana, uciekała nagle.

Cullenowie, zgodnie ze swoim utartym zwyczajem siedzieli we własnym gronie, nic nie jedli i nie odzywali się do nikogo. No, prawie. Sporadycznie Alice napadała na mnie znienacka. Rozmowy z nią były jeszcze dziwniejsze. Fakt, że stałem się obiektem zaczepek sióstr Cullen wywołał kolejną falę plotek i pomówień. O ile Alice, która chodziła z Jasperem wydawała się być poza radarem, parowanie mnie i Delilah stało się ulubionym rodzajem rozrywki. W ciągu pierwszych dni nie wiedziałem gdzie się schować. Oczywiście inni uczniowie unikali Del, ale nie mieli oporów przed napastowaniem mnie. A ja nie potrafiłem im w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Sam zresztą nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Delilah bardzo mi się podobała, ale podejrzewam, że to ogólnie przyjęta wobec niej postawa, przynajmniej przez męską część szkoły. Tym bardziej, że nie miała chłopaka w przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr.

Szczególnie kłopotliwe stały się lekcje biologii. Bywały dni, kiedy Del wyciągała ze mnie różne drobne i nic nie znaczące fragmenty mojego życia, a czasami potrafiła się nasierścić i milczeć jak grób. Zauważyłem, że jej nastrój zależy od koloru oczu, którego kwestii więcej nie poruszyłem, pozostawiając tę enigmę na lepsze dni.

Z lepszych chwil, które rozjaśniały ten paskudny czas, zdecydowanie najlepiej wspominam wizyty w La Push. Pojechałem z wujkiem kilka razy na ryby, pomagałem Rache w grzebaniu przy jej nieskończonym samochodzie i nawiązałem niezły kontakt z jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi: Embrym i Quilem. Quila coś niecoś kojarzyłem, ponieważ jego ojciec przyjaźnił się z moją mamą. Nasza czwórka buszowała po rezerwacie, wygłupiając się i nieustannie żartując.

Sławetna wycieczka do La Push, którą organizowali Mike i Jessica była wciąż przekładana z powodu niepogody. Nie bardzo mieli jak rozładować swoją narastającą frustrację i stali się okropnie nieznośni. Tylko Angela wydawała się nieporuszona i jak zawsze utrzymywała naszą grupę w całości.

Pierwszym poważnym problemem, jaki na mnie czekał w Forks okazał się Bal Wiosenny, wciąż daleki i odległy.

Wszystko zaczęło się nagle. Pewnego, jakże by inaczej, deszczowego dnia, kiedy siedziałem z Jessiką na hiszpańskim, przesunęła w moją stronę liścik. Ta forma komunikacji między uczniami była znana i stosowana na całym świecie, chociaż tu, w Forks, była zaskakująco mało popularna. Konspiracyjne szeptanie wydawało się dla mieszkańców tego miasteczka znacznie ciekawszą formą skrytego dialogu. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu treść liścika obejmowała Bal Wiosenny, którego egzystencje do tej pory totalnie ignorowałem. Większym zdziwieniem było to, że Jess chciała mnie na rzeczoną zabawę zaprosić (w tym roku podobno to dziewczyny zapraszały kolesi... zgroza). Byłem pewien, że mierzy w Mike'a. Podrapałem się po głowie zakłopotany. Jess była niebrzydka, ale zupełnie niekompatybilna ze mną. No i Mike. Nie, żebym wskazywał palcem, ale pewien blondasek maśli oczami w kierunku naszej Jess od dłuższego czasu. Naskrobałem powoli odpowiedź, starannie uważając na słowa. Jessica miała tendencję do przeżywania wszystkiego mocno.

Prawdę mówiąc nie będzie mnie na Balu. Mam w planach podróż do Seattle. Po za tym, wydaje mi się, że Mike mógłby mieć coś przeciwko.

Kiedy przeczytała moją odpowiedź zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na długopisie, a potem zmarszczyła brwi.

Wyjaśnij.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Nie byłem dobry w tego typu uniki.

Zamierzam kupić kilka książek i trochę ciuchów. Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko tobie, Jess. Po prostu bale to wybitnie nie moja rzecz.

Zadowolony ze swoich zdolności negocjacyjnych skreśliłem już sytuację jako zakończoną. Oj naiwny ja.

Nie! Wyjaśnij, o co ci chodziło z Mikiem.

Uh-oh. I tak, resztę lekcji spędziłem plącząc się w swoich zeznaniach i wystawiając biednego Mike'a na oczy bardzo upartego i bezlitosnego drapieżnika... podkochującą się w nim nastolatkę.

Kiedy lekcja nareszcie skończyła się, miałem wrażenie, jakbym przebiegł sprintem kilka kilometrów. Wlokłem się przed siebie w trybie zombie, kiedy nagle zostałem zaatakowany ze strony, z której najmniej bym się spodziewał podobnych desantów. Angela.

Rozmowa zaczęła się całkiem niewinnie, a potem nagle zostałem postrzelony wyjątkowo paskudnym pytaniem. To przerażające, jak podstępne potrafią być kobiety. Sprawa była o tyle trudniejsza, że Angela, w przeciwieństwie do Jessici, wydawała się pulsować wewnętrzną dobrocią. Cicha, dobrze wychowana, potrafiąca słuchać i wyciągnąć do człowieka pomocną dłoń. Była też urocza, co dodatkowo człowieka krępowało.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę Angie. Mam już plany na ten czas. Po za tym strasznie nie lubię tego rodzaju aktywności.

Nieznośnie krępującą sytuację rozładował Mike, który wpadł na mnie z impetem.

- Zack! Ty psie! Od dzisiaj jesteś moim bratem!

Nie trzeba chyba dodać, że zarówno ja, jak i Angela byliśmy całkowicie zdezorientowani co do nagłego umieszczenia pewnego Isaaca na rodzinnym drzewie Newtonów. Tymczasem Mike, z energią typową w królestwie zwierząt dla labradorów, wręcz skakał dookoła nas. Dajcie mu ogon, powiadam wam i zamerda się nim na śmierć.

- Mike, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Angie z troską w głosie. Ona najwyraźniej też miała swoje wątpliwości co do niego.

- I to jeszcze JAK! - ostatnie słowo zostało wykrzyczane z siłą mogącą konkurować z eksplozją tony materiału wybuchowego. Pozostali uczniowie znajdujący się w pobliżu zwrócili na nas swoją uwagę.

- Spokojnie, nie pozwól orzeszkowi implodować. Wyjaśnij swoje postępowanie w maksymalnie dziesięciu słowach i trzech zdaniach.

Zdążyłem poznać mojego kumpla dość dobrze by wiedzieć, że tego typu zadanie spowoduje sprzężenie zwrotne w jego głowie i zadziała jak nagły Plug-Out dla tej jego całej nieżyciowej energii. Spojrzał na mnie urażonym wzrokiem, co znaczy, że obiekt jest świadomy przeprowadzanej operacji. Intrygujące i do rozpatrzenia w przyszłych eksperymentach.

- Jessica zaprosiła mnie na bal, powiedziała że to ty otworzyłeś jej oczy na tę możliwość.

- Jedno zdanie i piętnaście słów, przyjacielu. Pała.

Angela zachichotała i wtrąciła się.

- Nie wiedziałam Zack, że jesteś swatką.

- Och, proszę cię. Tych dwoje wymarłoby bezdzietnie bez pomocy z zewnątrz.

- A co z zasadą nie ingerowania w inne cywilizacje?

- Dotyczy tylko istot pozaziemskich, moja droga.

- O czym wy do cholery mówicie?! - zniecierpliwił się Mike, wywołując w nas niekontrolowaną falę wesołości. Podokuczaliśmy mu aż uciekł od nas z metaforycznym płaczem. Ah, zapach dziewiczych łez o poranku. Biologia wcale nie polepszyła mojego nastroju. Del była w podejrzanie dobrym nastroju, a jego źródło stało się oczywiste już po kilku minutach lekcji.

- Podobno jesteś bardzo popularny wśród cnotliwych dam - zagaiła z wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechem na ustach. Odburknąłem, że nie idę na bal, co natychmiast przykuło jej uwagę.

- Ojej, dlaczego? Przecież to zdarzenie roku - miałem wrażenie, że coś ją strasznie bawiło.

- Tańczenie jest złe. Bankiety są najgorsze, ale Bale wcale nie są lepsze. Po za tym wybieram się do Seattle - uznałem, że im dalej rozsieje swoją wyimaginowaną podróż, tym lepiej. Mniej rozczarowań i mniej wstydliwych sytuacji dla mnie.

- Seattle, hm? Jakieś konkretne plany?

- Księgarnia, jakaś restauracja, sklep z ciuchami. Być może pozwiedzam trochę.

- Brzmi romantycznie. Wybierasz się tam z kimś? - jej spojrzenie nabrało świdrującej dusze intensywności , którą zwykle wydzierała mi myśli z głowy.

- Nie, jadę sam - przyznałem wbrew sobie. Del rozluźniła się. Od jakiegoś czasu męczyła czarną piłeczkę anty-stresową. Najwyraźniej zauważyła, że zaciskanie dłoni w pięść i niszczenie ławki wpływa na mnie nerwowo. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy się nią bawiła sprawiała wrażenie sto razy słodszej niż zwykle.

- To może pojedziesz tam ze mną? - zapytała nagle, przeszywając mnie jakimś takim dziwnie łamiącym wolę spojrzeniem. Podejrzewam, że wycyganiła by od psa ostatni kęs w ten sposób. Zdusiłem w sobie słaby jęk protestu, który miał już wyrwać się z moich ust i totalnie pogrążyć moją reputację... i słabym głosem odpowiedziałem.

- Jasne, ale nie idziesz na bal? Jak wszyscy?

Uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Powiedzmy, że nie tylko ty nie przepadasz za tłumami roztańczonych nastolatków.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał nam pan Banner, ale swoim zwyczajem nie bardzo go słuchałem. Całą lekcję obracałem w głowie pytanie, czy przed chwilą nie umówiłem się na randkę z Delilah Cullen?

Cóż, jej siostra Alice nie miała tego typu rozterek. W porze lunchu pojawiła się niespodziewanie - jak zawsze - i narobiła chaosu i zamieszania. Tym razem apokalipsę uruchomiło bardzo niewinne zdanie.

- Hej, Zack, słyszałem od Del, że jedziecie do Seattle w dniu Wiosennego Balu. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeżeli Jasper i ja zabierzemy się z wami? Statystycznie podwójne randki zwiększają szanse na uformowanie trwałego związku, wiesz?

Pomijając ryzyko podwójnego zadławienia sie przez Jessikę i Mike'a, poczułem nagły chłód w spojrzeniu Angeli, a reszta grupy wyglądała, jakby ich oczy miały eksplodować. Poczułem się tym strasznie dotknięty. Czy taki Isaac Swan nie może sobie pojechać do sąsiedniego miasta z Delilah Cullen nie wzbudzając sensacji? Alice chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała jej Delilah, która z jakiegoś powodu zareagowała i ruszyła mi z odsieczą. Najbliższym określeniem, jakie przychodziło mi na myśl widząc zderzenie się sióstr Cullen to przytulenie z doskoku, które w kreskówkach zwykle kończy się obiema stronami poniewierającymi się po ziemi w bliżej nieokreślonym kłębku. Moje życie jest tragikomedią. Z napisami.

W tak małej i ciasno powiązanej ze sobą społeczności nic, żadne ekscytująca wieść, nie utonie. I tak, kiedy wróciłem do domu, Charlie już tam była, pichcąc i nucąc radośnie. Było to cholernie podejrzane do czasu, aż nie zostałem dźgnięty w plecy.

- A więc Delilah Cullen, co?

O nie. Proszę, błagam. Tylko nie to. Tylko nie "Rozmowa z rodzicem na temat bezpiecznego seksu i odpowiedzialności, podejście drugie". Nie Charlie. Nie dzisiaj. Nie nigdy. Odwróciłem się powoli, walcząc z nagłym skurczem mięśni na twarzy.

- Delilah Cullen... co? - zapytałem spokojnym, niewinnym głosem.

Charlie siedziała przy stole i opierała o blat łokcie spleciwszy palce przed sobą. Bardzo mafijna poza swoją drogą.

- Podobno ty i Delilah macie już... jakieś plany? - zakończyła pytaniem i spojrzeniem, którym prawdopodobnie terroryzowała przestępców.

- To bardzo odległa i niesprecyzowana myśl. Nie nazwał bym tego jeszcze planami - odpowiedziałem defensywnie wywołując u niej uśmiech.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że wypytywałeś mnie o opinię na temat rodziny Delilah...

BOŻE. To było jakiś MIESIĄC temu. Dlaczego ona o tym... no tak. Policjantka.

- Totalnie nie związane ze sprawą! - zaprotestowałem żywiołowo.

- Doprawdy. Czy Delilah ci się podoba?

- Jest niebrzydka. Czasem tylko rozmawiamy ze sobą - jejku, niedopowiedzenie stulecia!

- Nie wspominałeś czasem, że spędzasz w szkole dużo czasu z Angelą Weber?

Miałem olbrzymią ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdzie to już słyszałem? I wszystkie słowa, które wypowiesz mogą być użyte przeciwko tobie?

- Angie jest tylko koleżanką. Dogadujemy się, ponieważ większość naszych rówieśników jest mentalnie do tyłu o kilka lat...

- Dogadujecie się, co?

Na szczęście kawaleria nadciągnęła w postaci Rachel, która wpadła do nas z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Niestety moja radość była przedwczesna. Kiedy zostałem wyściskany, zauważyłem błysk w oku Charlie, która nagle porzuciła poprzednie tropy i odcinając nam drogę ucieczki, zaprosiła Rache na obiad. Nieświadoma pchania się do paszczy lwa dziewczyna przyjęła wizytówkę od śmierci. Mógłbym pokroić napięcie, które wypełniało kuchnię.

- Rache, skarbie, co u ciebie?

- Wszystko w porządku, ciociu.

- Jak się czuje Billy?

- Nie jest źle. Nie marudził od tygodnia.

- Na pewno spałaś spokojniej.

- Oj tak.

Siedziałem jak na szpilkach, wyczekując jakiejś tragedii. Wiedziałem, że Charlie mnie uważnie obserwuje spod rzęs.

- Zack, jak tam wasza wyprawa do La Push? - zapytała niewinnie.

- Według prognozy pogody możemy czekać nawet dwa tygodnie aż warunki spełnią nasze oczekiwania.

- Wycieczka do rezerwatu? - zainteresowała się Rachel spoglądając na mnie tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczętami. Była jak jeden z tych rozkosznych piesków, których zdjęcia zalewają internety.

- Ah, tak jakby. Moi znajomi organizują wyprawę na plażę. Takie tam socjalizowanie się.

- Wiecie już, w którym miejscu będziecie?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie brałem udziału w planowaniu. Zajął się tym głównie Mike Newton.

- Ah, ten blondasek, którego rodzice mają sklep sportowy?

No proszę. Małomiasteczkowość poziom: Forks. Nawet okoliczni rdzenni amerykanie znają tu wszystkich.

- Może weźmiesz ze sobą Rache, na pewno zna okolicę jak własną kieszeń, może ci pokazać to i owo.

Uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak moja przyjaciółka zakrztusiła się sokiem.

- Ciociu!

- Tak? - profesjonalnie niewinne spojrzenie piwnych oczu zwyciężyło nad zaczerwienioną dziewczyną.

- To całkiem dobra myśl - wtrąciłem do ich małej wymiany cięć - podjadę po ciebie i pokierujesz mnie na plażę. Zadzwonię jak będę znał datę.

- Naprawdę? - Wyglądała na zadowoloną, skubała rękaw bluzki i unikała mojego wzroku.

- Oczywiście! To dobra okazja na spędzenie razem czasu. No, chyba, że nie chcesz?

- Chcę! - odpowiedziała energicznie. Twoi znajomi nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?

- Szczerze w to wątpię.

Chciałem odwieźć Rachel do domu, ale mama mnie uprzedziła, argumentując, że i tak ma coś do załatwienia z wujkiem. Podejrzane. Pozostawiony sam sobie szybko się znudziłem i usnąłem snem człowieka wymęczonego. Znowu śniła mi się Delilah. To cholernie krępujące, wydawało mi się, że mam burzę hormonów już dawno za sobą.

Wiecznie padający deszcz jakoś nie robił na mnie już wrażenia. Dajcie człowiekowi trochę czasu i przywyknie. Ludzie, lekcje, czas pozalekcyjny... wszystko stało się rutyną. Zatraciło tę ekscytującą nowość. Tylko siostry Cullen urozmaicały mi czas swoim szaleństwem.

Wycieczka do La Push w końcu nadeszła. kiedy powiedziałem Mike'owi przez telefon, że z nimi nie jadę zrozumiał mnie na opak i pokrzyczał trochę przez słuchawkę. Kiedy wyjaśniłem, że dojadę własnym samochodem, bo zabieram ze sobą przyjaciółkę, uspokoił się trochę. Oczywiście zapomniał, że informowałem go o obecności Rachel. Impreza otwarta, głosił wszem i wobec. Ale cóż... to Mike. Jessica z uporem i upodobaniem naciskała na niego staromodnym tempem. Powoli i ostrożnie zakładała mu obrożę na szyję i byłem pewien, że część jego ostatniego roztrzepania brała się właśnie z tych zalotów. Kolejny telefon - do Rachel, był o wiele spokojniejszy. Umówiliśmy się wstępnie na ósmą rano.

Wstałem znacznie wcześniej i przygotowałem koszyk z kanapkami, pomidorami i dwoma kartonami wszechobecnego w tym domu soku pomarańczowego. Kilka plastikowych kubków, chusteczek i apteczkę. Nabyłem niedawno przenośną lodówkę i kuferek, które zamontowałem z Rache na pace Scarlett.

Pogoda zapowiadała się nieźle. Z pewnymi wyrzutami sumienia zajechałem do rezerwatu i zaparkowałem w pewnym oddaleniu, by nie pobudzić wszystkich. Podejrzewam, że nikt wcześniej nie ukamieniował wujka, kiedy jeszcze jeździł Scarlett na ryby, tylko dlatego, że jest przywódcą rady starszych.

Podreptałem do domu Blacków i już z progu Rache się na mnie uwiesiła. Bogowie ta dziewczyna nie zna pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. Zatargaliśmy do Scarlett wielki, ciepły, brunatny koc z którego dawniej robiliśmy namiot jako dzieci. Impreza miała trwać do wieczora i zawierać pośród atrakcji pieczenie kiełbasek na ognisku. Bardzo dziwnie się czułem jadąc przez las, pick upem, sam na sam z dziewczyną. Szczęśliwie, tą dziewczyną była Rachel. Całą drogę przegadaliśmy o samochodach, motorach i częściach do nich.

Na miejscu zastałem mały tłum. Z osób, z którymi utrzymywałem częsty kontakt byli: Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric i Tyler. Z osób które kojarzyłem po imieniu wypatrzyłem Lauren, Samanthę, Lee, Bena i Connora. Były też dwie dziewczyny, których nie znam, ale kojarzę z widzenia.

- Hej, Zack!

Kiedy zaparkowałem i wygramoliłem się z szoferki Mike podszedł do nas się przywitać.

- To Rachel Black, znacie się może?

- Z widzenia - odpowiedziała Rache wesoło.

Poczułem na sobie sondujące spojrzenia. Ah, tak. Isaac Swan, Casanova z Forks. Cóż, będąc obiektywnym Rachel była ładną dziewczyną, więc to naturalne, że wzbudzała zainteresowanie. Dzisiaj wplotła we włosy drewniane koraliki i umalowała się delikatnie na potrzebę imprezy. Robiło wrażenie.

Wyborem Mike'a i Jessiki była plaża numer jeden, długi na milę półksiężyc. Bywałem już tu kiedyś z Charlie, ale dobre lata temu. Fale oceanu, ciemnoszare nawet w słońcu, kołysały się miarowo u stóp skalistych formacji. Część z nich znaczyły białe grzywy piany. Z wód zatoki wynurzały się stromo wysepki o poszarpanych wierzchołkach obrośniętych strzelistymi jodłami. Cienki pasek piaszczystej plaży okalał rumowisko niezliczonych gładkich głazów, z daleka jednolicie burych, z bliska we wszystkich możliwych barwach możliwych skałom: rdzawych, zielonkawych, fioletowych, błękitno szarych i blado złotych. Przypływ naznosił gałęzi i pni, które działanie soli upodobniło do wielkich kości. Niektóre leżały w stertach tuż poza lasem, inne samotnie na piasku poza zasięgiem fal.

Pelikany brodzące w wodzie, stadka mew, a nawet orzeł kołujący nad plażą... co za bajeczne miejsce, pomyślałem w duchu.

Zeszliśmy na dół, ku plaży, a zimny i słonawy wiatr targał nas za włosy. Kierowaliśmy się do kręgu z ułożonych zmyślnie pni, niosąc ze sobą skrzynki, koce i przenośne lodówki. Pośrodku formacji czerniło się popiołem miejsce na ognisko. Chłopcy naznosili gałęzi, podczas gdy dziewczyny zabrały się za rozkładanie naszego dobytku. Po jakiejś godzince wspólnej pracy wszystko było gotowe. Mike, nasz mistrz ceremonii, rozpalił ogień, który ku mojemu zaskoczeniu płonął na niebiesko. Wina soli, jak wyjaśniła mi rozbawiona Rachel.

Rozpoczęły się dyskusje na temat tego, co robić. Wybór padł na najróżniejsze gry towarzyskie, którym akompaniowały wybuchy śmiechu, plotki i najzwyklejszy w świecie flirt. Dzięki bogom miałem przy sobie Rachel, która szybko znalazła wspólny język z chłopakami. Zaimponowała im rozległą wiedzą z dziedziny popularnych i mniej konwencjonalnych środków naprawczych. Z początku obawiałem się, że może skierować tym ma siebie niechęć dziewczyn, ale najwyraźniej myliłem się. Być może miał z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że nie odstępowała mnie na krok i swoim dziwnym zwyczajem przebywała w mojej przestrzeni osobistej znacznie dłużej i częściej niż uważałem to za legalne.

Po jakimś czasie, część osób porozchodziła się. Przy ognisku pozostały w głównej mierze same dziewczyny. Niebezpiecznie dla kogoś tak nieprzystosowanego do żeńskiego towarzystwa jak ja. Postanowiłem dołączyć do grupy wybierającej się nad jeziorka odsłonięte odpływem. Rachel została, dyskutując z Samanthą i jedną z nieznanych mi dziewczyn na temat swoich drewnianych ozdób we włosach.

Droga do jeziorek nie była długa, ale drzewa przesłoniły błękit nieba, nadając okolicy mroczniejszą i złowieszczą aurę, która rażąco kłóciła się z beztroskim zachowaniem moich kompanów. Tylko Angela zachowała odpowiednią powagę. Pozostałem z tyłu grupy z Angie, oboje byliśmy przeczuleni na punkcie zdradliwych korzeni. W końcu wyszliśmy z lasu na skały w miejscu, w którym rzeka wpadała do oceanu. Był odpływ, ale płytkie sadzawki porozrzucane wzdłuż pokrytego kamyczkami brzegu rzeki najwyraźniej nigdy nie wysychały, ponieważ tętniły życiem. Wszyscy się porozłazili, myszkując po okolicy. My znaleźliśmy spory i stabilny kamień w jednej z największych sadzawek i rozsiedliśmy się na nim. Zauważyłem, że taki brak przestrzeni pomiędzy mną a Angie znacznie bardziej mnie stresuje niż podobna sytuacja z udziałem Rachel. Ciekawe jakbym zareagował na Delilah.

- Długo się znasz z Rachel? - Angela pierwsza przerwała ciszę, która zapadła po obsadzeniu kamienia.

- Praktycznie od małego - uśmiechnąłem się do wspomnień - nasi rodzice się przyjaźnią. Spędzaliśmy razem wakacje. Często bawiliśmy się w czwórkę.

- Czwórkę? - zaciekawiła się Angie.

- Tak, Rache ma jeszcze dwie starsze siostry, Ramonę i Rebeccę.

Rozejrzałem się chłonąc z zachwytem piękno tego naturalnego akwarium. Przy brzegu kłębiły się kraby w nieforemnych muszlach, bukiety ukwiałów falowały targane niewidocznym prądem, rozgwiazdy czepiające się wszystkiego i siebie nawzajem... a nawet, pośród zielonych wodorostów, wił się jakiś czarny węgorz w białe paski. Angela również zamilkła i podziwiała okolicę. Cisza, która nas otoczyła nie miała w sobie nic z krępacji czy spięcia. Żadnemu z nas nie przeszkadzało towarzystwo drugiego.

- Jak ci się mieszka w Forks?

- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedziałem leniwie - znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

- Zauważyłam, że zbliżyłeś się do Cullenów.

- Cóż, nie do wszystkich - odpowiedziałem ostrożnie - a Delilah i Alice pewnie szybko się znudzą mną.

- Nie sądzę - odpowiedziała cicho Angie - moja kobieca intuicja mi podpowiada, że mają wobec ciebie nieco... poważniejsze plany.

- Oh, daj spokój. Wiem, że wzbudzamy sensację, ale nie ma między nami nic poważniejszego. Ot koledzy z jednej ławki i siostra jednego z nas.

Ponownie zamilkliśmy, razem a jednak osobno. Z tego sennego i zaczarowanego stanu wyrwali nas znajomi, którzy zgłodnieli i chcieli wracać. Z pewnym ociąganiem ruszyliśmy w stronę ogniska. Na plaży numer jeden zastaliśmy więcej osób niż pozostawiliśmy. Nowo przybyli, tak jak Rachel mieli miedzianą skórę i czarne włosy. Quileuci. Nie rozpoznałem żadnego z nich. Trafiliśmy na rozdawanie prowiantu, więc nasze głodomory przyspieszyły kroku. Angela i ja podeszliśmy do kręgu ostatni i Eric wliczył nas w introdukcję "jeziorkowej grupy". Zrobiło się strasznie zimno i Rachel przyniosła ze Scarlett koc. Kiedy opadłem na wygodne wgłębienie w drewnie, które dla mnie zajęła bez słowa rozsiadła się na moich kolanach i opatuliła nas kocem. Nawet nie protestowałem, wiedziałem, że Rache ma problem z chłodem i po prostu szukała najlepszego rozwiązania. Mike rzucił w moją stronę pełne zazdrości spojrzenie i przysunął się nieznacznie do rozgadanej Jessiki. Najstarszy z siedmiorga indian przedstawił kolejno swoich towarzyszy. Zapamiętałem tylko, że jedna z dziewczyn też miała na imię Jessica, a jeden z chłopaków nazywa się Jacob.

- Co to za jeden? - zapytałem Rache cicho, zauważyłem, że w czasie wzajemnego przedstawiania się pomiędzy nimi padło krótkie, ale bardzo napięte spojrzenie.

- To Sam Uley, głupi dupek - burknęła niechętnie.

- Nie lubisz go? - zapytałem łagodnie.

- Nie, bardzo skrzywdził moją przyjaciółkę. Zerwał z nią bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Drań.

- Może miał swoje powody Rache... - nieoczekiwanie stanąłem w obronie Sama. Po prostu dobrze wiedziałem jak stronniczy bywają ludzie w tego typu sprawach. Rachel prychnęła buntowniczo i stanowczo pokręciła głową. Nie mając żadnych złych intencji przytuliłem ją do siebie trochę mocniej. Ucichła trochę speszona, co mnie zadowoliło.

Kiedy zjedliśmy, niebo zdążyło zasnuć się chmurami i większość ludzi rozpierzchła się po plaży w parach lub grupkach. Niektórzy wrócili nad jeziorka, a my, tak jak kilka osób pozostaliśmy przy ogniu. Tyler grzebał przy płytach i starym odtwarzaczu który ktoś ze sobą przykitrał. Towarzyszyła mu Lauren, złośliwa i szydercza dziewczyna, której naturę odkryłem dopiero niedawno. Obejrzała się na mnie i Rachel.

- Długo się znacie? - zapytała tonem, który mi się nie spodobał. Rachel chyba też coś przeczuła bo wbiła w nią stalowe spojrzenie.

- Prawie od urodzenia - powiedziała cichym, ale silnym głosem. Oczy Lauren wręcz rozbłysły, podejmując nieme wyzwanie. Cudnie. Cat fight, a jedna z uczestniczek wczepia się we mnie pazurkami. Dostrzegłem, że Sam wygląda na rozbawionego tym, jak Rachel się nasierściła.

- Właśnie wspominałam Tylerowi, że to wielka szkoda, że żadne z Cullenów nie przyszło dzisiaj. Nikt nie pomyślał, żeby ich zaprosić? - spojrzała przy tym wymownie na mnie. Ej, ej, ej! Głupia suko! Faul! Nie rzucamy żwirkiem w osoby postronne!

Oczywiście Rachel nie miała pojęcia o co chodzi i zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu, nie bardzo wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć zołzie. Odezwał się natomiast Sam.

- Masz na myśli dzieci doktora Cullena? - zapytał ponurym głosem.

- Tak, a co, znasz ich? - odpowiedziała zaczepnie dziewczyna. Sam spojrzał na nią tak wypranym z emocji i obojętnym tonem jakby przemawiał do starego kapcia.

- Cullenowie tu nie przyjeżdżają - odparł tonem ucinającym dyskusję. Poczułem się zaintrygowany. Zaakcentował to w taki sposób, jakby dawał do zrozumienia, że rodzina Cullenów nie ma tu wstępu, że są niemile widziani. Przypomniałem sobie, że Charlie się pokłóciła z wujkiem właśnie o nich.

Postanowiłem pociągnąć Rachel za język. Nawet wiedziałem jak.

- Hej, Rache, co powiesz na spacer?

Udała, że się zastanawia.

- No nie wiem, wygodnie mi.

Połaskotałem ją pod kocem, podskoczyła i odsunęła się ode mnie.

- Drań, powiem cioci, że mnie molestowałeś.

- Przekupię sędzię dobrym ciastem z rabarbarem następnym razem jak wpadnie na herbatkę.

- To nie fair! - zaprotestowała chichocząc. Lauren przewróciła oczami, a siedzący z nią Tyler uniósł kciuk w górę, tak by tego nie widziała. Złożyłem koc i oddaliłem się z Rachel.

- Głupia małpa. O co jej chodziło z Cullenami? - zaciekawiła się nagle i zerknęła na mnie. Poczułem, że się rumienię.

- Głupie gadanie. Według niektórych chodzę z Delilah Cullen.

- Oo, a jak jest naprawdę? - zapytała dociekliwie.

- Nijak. Czasem z nią rozmawiam.

- A chciałbyś czegoś więcej?

- Nie wiem... chyba nie... może?

- To lepiej nie mów tacie - powiedziała całkiem poważnie. - Zanim przyjechałeś okropnie się o to pożarł z ciocią. Jeszcze nigdy tak długo się na siebie gniewali.

To jest to, pomyślałem tknięty przeczuciem.

- Ten chłopak, Sam, też wydawał się ich nie lubić. Wojujecie z doktorem Cullenem?

Raczel prychnęła i splotła ramiona na piersi.

- To głupie uprzedzenia - oznajmiła buntowniczym tonem - niektórzy zbyt poważnie traktują stare bajki.

- Co masz na myśli?

Spojrzała na mnie z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam zawsze miałeś słabość do strasznych historii.

Wzdrygnąłem się wywołując u niej dalsze rozbawienie. NAPRAWDĘ nie znoszę strasznych rzeczy.

- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć... to jedna z tajemnic plemienia. Mrocznych tajemnic - dodała złowieszczo a potem sprawdziła moją reakcję z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Poczułem dreszcze.

- Chodź, siadaj - rozkazała wskazując mi na poplątane białe korzenie, które tworzyły coś na kształt szerokiego, upiornego siedziska. Posłusznie wykonałem polecenie. Rache znowu usiadła mi na kolanach i przytuliła się mówiąc.

- Zimno, więc będziesz moim piecykiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ale milczałem.

- Istnieje wiele starych legend - wyszeptała wczuwając się w rolę. Zdecydowanie odziedziczyła po wujku talent bajarza - podobno Quileuci, w czasie potopu przywiązali swoje canoue do czubków drzew rosnących w najwyższych górach i przetrwali podobnie jak Noe.

Pokazała mi bransoletkę z drewnianych wilczych kształtów .

- Inna legenda głosi, że pochodzimy od wilków, które są naszymi braćmi. Kto zabija wilki ten łamie prawo plemienia. Są też podania o Zimnych Ludziach - dodała szepcząc mi wprost do ucha. Przypomniałem sobie tamtą lekcję biologii, na której jedyny raz dotknąłem Delilah.

- Zimnych Ludziach? - zamarłem, co bardzo spodobało się Rachel.

- Tak. Niektóre są równie stare co te o Potopie i Wilkach... inne... znacznie młodsze, bliższe nam. Podobno mój pradziadek znał kilku z nich. To on zawarł z nimi pakt o pozostawieniu naszych ziem w spokoju.

- Twój pradziadek? - zapytałem ze zdziwieniem.

- Zasiadał w starszyźnie plemienia, tak jak tato. Widzisz, Zimni są naturalnymi wrogami Wilka. No, nie zwykłych wilków, ale takich, które jak nasi przodkowie zmieniali się w ludzi. Dla was, białych, najlepszym porównaniem byłyby wilkołaki.

- I wilkołaki mają wrogów? - dopytywałem się zdumiony. Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.

- Tylko jednego.

Zamilkła na chwilę, dając mojemu oszalałemu sercu odpocząć. Z każdą chwilą ciemniało, a jej głos miał swój urok. Przytuliła się do mnie mocniej, pewnie niedługo trzeba będzie się zbierać. Nie chciałbym, żeby się przeziębiła. Zostawiliśmy kurtki przy ognisku, więc czuliśmy nawzajem swoje ciepło.

- Tradycyjnie Zimni są naszymi wrogami - powiedziała cicho - ale ci, którzy przybyli tu za czasów mojego pradziadka podobno byli inni. Nie zachowywali się jak reszta swojej rasy. Nie stanowili zagrożenia dla ludzi. Dlatego zawarliśmy pakt. Oni na nas nie polowali, my ich nie wydaliśmy bladym twarzom.

- Jeżeli nie stwarzali zagrożenia, po co pakt? - nie rozumiałem tego sprzecznego zaplątania.

- Chociaż twierdzili, że się ucywilizowali, to zwykli ludzie nigdy nie byli bezpieczni. Podobno polowali na zwierzęta... ale gdyby dopadł ich Głód...

- A co to ma wspólnego z Cullenami? - zmarszczyłem brwi próbując znaleźć powiązanie - też są jak zimni?

Rachel uśmiechnęła się upiornie.

- To ta sama rodzina.

Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak to, ta sama?

- Właśnie tak. Teraz doszła jedna para, ale pozostali... już tu byli. Ich przywódca, Carlisle, był tu znanym znachorem. A potem odeszli zanim biali się tu osiedlili.

- Zimni zabijają ludzi? - przypomniałem sobie, że przerwałem jej wcześniej.

- Poniekąd. - odpowiedziała wstając i przeciągając się rozkosznie - piją krew. Wy ich nazywacie... wampirami.

Wstałem czując się niepewnie. Bladzi, dziwni, zimni. Tylko reszta się nie zgadzała.

- Ale wychodzą za dnia, mają cienie, a doktor Carlisle pracuje w szpitalu. Tam jest mnóstwo krwi.

- Wiem - odpowiedziała pogodnie, uradowana wrażeniem jakie na mnie zrobiła - dlatego uważam, że to zwykłe bzdury.

Przez resztę dnia skupiałem się na wszystkim, byle nie myśleć o Cullenach, wampirach i innych potwornościach. Poświęciłem więcej uwagi Rachel i Angeli, a także totalnie zignorowałem Lauren. Zagrałem jako lewy skrzydłowy w polowaniu na Mike'a, pomagając Jess dla jego własnego dobra. Im szybciej tych dwoje się zejdzie tym lepiej dla wszystkich. W sprawie Angeli postanowiłem poczekać, miałem niemiłe wrażenie, że być może sam jestem w trakcie procesu nabywania jedwabnej obróżki. Trzeba ją poobserwować, była bowiem znacznie trudniejszą przeciwniczką niż Jessica.

Na ognisku było fajnie, ogółem cały dzień przyniósł mi wiele radości. W Phoenix z nikim się nie socjalizowałem. Nie miałem przyjaciół, nie wspominając o dziewczynie. Wprawdzie byłem daleki od wypełnienia drugiej połowy wymienionych wartości społecznych, ale mając u boku Rachel prawie się czułem, jakbym był w długoletnim już związku.

Kiedy odwoziłem Rachel do domu, zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo mi wujek ufa. Rache ma dopiero piętnaście lat. Nawet jeszcze sama nie może prowadzić. No i wywiozłem ją z grupką nieznajomych do lasu. W Phoenix podobny scenariusz nie byłby możliwy bez zdiagnozowania ciężkiej patologii. A tutaj, na krańcu świata, przewrotna ludzka natura ustabilizowała się i rozkwitła.


	4. Cullenowie

Pierwszy prawdziwy i wstrząsający koszmar, od czasu wprowadzenia się do Forks, miałem w nocy, po powrocie z plaży. Zamieniłem kilka słów z Charlie, po czym ziewając podreptałem do łazienki. Krótki, ciepły prysznic, piżamka i nyny. Wtedy się zaczęło.

Byłem gdzieś w lesie. Na pięknej polance, pośród ciemnej i mrocznej głuszy. Zadarłem głowę i wpatrywałem się bezmyślnie w rozgwieżdżone niebo i sierp księżyca. Nagle, usłyszałem szelest zieleni. Rozejrzałem się nerwowo. Serce łomotało mi w piersi, a strach zaciskał swoje łapska na moich płucach.

- Nie powinieneś chodzić do lasu - odezwał się znany mi, melodyjny głos.

- Delilah? - zapytałem słabym głosem.

- Nie jestem jedyną straszną rzeczą krążącą po tym lesie.

A potem czyjaś dłoń boleśnie zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu.

Obudziłem się gwałtownie, cały spocony. Tamtego ranka moja pościel wyjątkowo mocno pachniała tym dziwnym, kwiecistym zapachem. Chyba czas odwiedzić kościół, pomyślałem ponuro.

Rzecz się zdarzyła tydzień po wyprawie na plażę. Trwała jedna ze spokojniejszych, od dłuższego czasu, sobót. Przez większość tygodnia było słonecznie. Cullenowie swoim zwyczajem - o którym dotąd tylko słyszałem, postanowili wykorzystać sprzyjającą pogodę i pochodzić po górach. Byli regularnymi klientami Newtonów, więc Mike był doskonale zorientowany w ich upodobaniach. Pogoda załamała się dopiero na weekend. Poranna ulewa do południa przekształciła się w typową dla Forks mżawkę. Charlie pracowała do późna, więc siedziałem w domu całkiem sam. Przed południem rozprawiłem się z zadaniami domowymi na weekend i w przypływie nagłego impulsu postanowiłem pospacerować po okolicznym lesie. Lęk, który mnie męczył po tamtym niepokojącym koszmarze osłabł z czasem. Zadzwoniłem do Charlie, poradziła mi prostą i wygodną trasę, przestrzegła przed oczywiście nieprawdopodobnymi niebezpieczeństwami... ale wydawała się bardzo zadowolona z tego, że ją poinformowałem o swoich zmierzeniach.

Okolica, w której się znajdowało Forks była przepiękna. Z początku, jak się tu przeprowadziłem, to miałem wrażenie, że znalazłem się na obcej planecie. Wszystko tu tonęło w najróżniejszych odcieniach zieleni. Bujne korony drzew, pokryte mchem pnie i ziemia zajęta przez paprocie. Arizona miała w sobie zupełnie inny rodzaj piękna. Niedawno nabyte u Newtonów ciężkie buciory cmokały i mlaskały w błocie. Śnieg to powracał, to znikał. Dopiero za kilka tygodni miał zapanować nad okolicą. Zresztą na bardzo krótko.

Szedłem powoli, zamyślony. Legendy, które mi opowiedziała Rachel nie dawały mi spokoju. Wampiry... brzmi głupio! Ale nigdy nie widziałem by coś jedli, albo uśmiechali się odsłaniając swoje zęby. No i byli potwornie bladzi. Gra słów niezamierzona. Kwestię jedzenia wyjaśniła mi już dawno Alice. Dziwna azjatycka dieta była tysiąc razy bardziej prawdopodobna niż istnienie nieludzkich i krwiożerczych istot. Zastanawiała mnie też sprawa oczu Cullenów. Z czasem ciemniały i Delilah robiła się wtedy bardziej drażliwa. A przecież wiadomo, jak człek głodny, to i zły. Może nieczłeki mają to samo?

Przystanąłem i zmierzwiłem wściekle włosy obiema dłońmi, w geście wielkiej frustracji. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy się rozejrzałem zaciekawiony, coś mnie zaniepokoiło. Znajdowałem się na pięknej polance, która przypominała mi nieco tę z ostatniego koszmaru. Zerknąłem podejrzliwie na niebo. Nie, panie Swan. To nie noc, to nie sen. To zwykła paranoja.

Nawet zdążyłem się już odprężyć, odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy usłyszałem szelest zieleni. Rozejrzałem się uważniej, nasłuchując. Nagle pobliskie krzaki zadrżały wściekle i ciemna, rozmyta smuga wystrzeliła z nich w moją stronę. Krzyknąłem, a smuga nagle skręciła gwałtownie w lewo, obróciłem się, ale tylko słyszałem pęd powietrza i szelest trawy. Coś krążyło wokół mnie, trzymając stały dystans. Nagle wszystko umilkło. Bałem się okropnie, myślałem, że zaraz zemdleję.

Zamrugałem i go dostrzegłem. Upiornie blady, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z afro. Był duży. Bardzo duży, dwa metry jak nic! A jak dziwnie ubrany, jaskrawo fioletowa koszula rozpięta pod szyją, czarne dzwony i jakieś wojskowe buciory. Był też cholernie wściekły. Warknął na mnie. Nie, zdałem sobie sprawę czując jak nieprzyjemne dreszcze biegną wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. On warknął na coś, co stało za mną. Czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się stanowczo na moim ramieniu.

- To nasz teren. - Powiedział spokojny, silny męski głos. - Bylibyśmy wielce zadowoleni, jeżeli opuścisz to miejsce panie Condamner.

Wielkolud wyrzucił z siebie potok melodyjnych słów, chyba francuskich. Miał bardzo złowrogie, czerwone oczy. Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś mu odgryzło prawe przedramię, gruchocząc przy okazji łokieć, to sam zbladłem. Z kikuta nie leciała żadna krew. Jednoręki znowu warknął. A potem zerknął w bok. Kolejny szelest. Po chwili na polanę wkroczył czarny wilk. Największy-kurwa-wilk, jakiego w życiu widziałem. Podejrzewam, że niejeden niedźwiedź jest mniejszego gabarytu. Jednoręki wydobył z siebie jeszcze silniejsze i wrogie warknięcie. Zrobił krok do tyłu, ale zza niego wyszły dwa kolejne monstrualne wilczyska.

- Cześć, samice! - krzyknął Jednoręki po angielsku z ciężkim akcentem, co wywołało poruszenie wśród wilków. Wyszczerzył się radośnie, zauważyłem, że ma długie, bardzo wampirze kły.

Czarny, największy, warknął ogłuszająco i skoczył na niego. Wielkolud poruszał się oszałamiająco szybko, upozycjonował się w mgnieniu oka i wielki zły wilk został poczęstowany potężnym kopnięciem w bok. Pozostałe drapieżniki nie czekały dłużej i również ruszyły z kopyta... czy łapy.

- Nie takie czołgi już wysadzałem! - wrzasnął Jednoręki, rozmył się, znalazł przy brązowym wilku, pacnął go przez łeb, potem kopnął srebrnego, uniknął czarnego i znikł, najwyraźniej wycofując się.

Czarny wilk zawył przeraźliwie, a następnie wyskoczył z polany jednym masywnym susem. Brązowy, stojący bliżej mnie podążył za nim, ale srebrzystoszary wilk pozostał i zwrócił się w moją stronę. Wydobył z siebie głęboki warkot, a ślina kapała mu z pyska.

- To się dla ciebie źle skończy dzieciaku. - Odezwał się nowy głos. Zobaczyłem Emmetta Cullena, który uderzył od niechcenia w drzewo przy którym stał. Z paskudnym chrupnięciem jego pięść strzaskała pień, aż poleciały strzępki, cała potężne jodła zadrżała.

Srebrzysty wilk wyszczerzył kły i najeżył się, ale potem zamarł, postawił uszy do góry i czmychnął niechętnie.

- Nie powinieneś zapuszczać się sam do lasu. - Odezwał się nieznajomy za moimi plecami. - Krążą po nim straszne rzeczy. - Blada dłoń o długich palcach puściła mnie w końcu. Odwróciłem się, ale polana była pusta. Usłyszałem tylko szelest zieleni.

Nie pamiętam jak wróciłem do domu. Przez całą drogę byłem roztrzęsiony. W mojej głowie panował chaos. Nie mogłem na niczym się skupić. Dopiero za czwartym podejściem otworzyłem drzwi. Pierwsze co zrobiłem, to wziąłem długi, parzący prysznic. Potem zaparzyłem sobie mocnej herbaty i próbowałem uspokoić dzikie myśli. Powoli, jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś w domu. Wszystko jest dobrze. Wypiłem herbatę parząc się w język i powlokłem do swojego pokoju powłócząc nogami. Adrenalina opadła i czułem każdy ciężki krok. Zrzuciłem ubrania, przebrałem się w piżamę i rzuciłem bezwładnie na łóżko. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zamarłem zaniepokojony. Znajomy kwiatowy zapach. Sięgnąłem drżacymi palcami pod poduszkę i natrafiłem na coś miękkiego. Wyciągnąłem spod poduszki pewną dobrze mi znaną, czarną antystresową piłeczkę, na której nabazgrano absurdalnie eleganckimi zawijasami tylko jedno słowo. MILCZ.

Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, Charlie przesłuchiwała mnie na temat wczorajszej imprezy. Byłem niewyspany, rozdygotany i zaniepokojony. Lecz na zewnątrz, dla dobra nas obojga, starałem się zachować pozorny spokój. Zwykle Charlie by mnie rozgryzła już po dwóch pierwszych słowach, ale dzisiaj miała kaca giganta. Zadzwoniła wczoraj z biura i powiedziała, że wróci późno, bo wstąpi do wujka. Jakieś pół godziny temu dowiedziałem się tą samą drogą od Rachel co się właściwie stało. Legendarna kombinacja Czarnego Łabędzia zrobiła wczoraj spustoszenie w jedynym monopolowym w rezerwacie. Jaki był powód tego szaleństwa? Możemy tylko snuć domysły.

Swoim zwyczajem pozmywałem naczynia i pod pretekstem czytania lektury zamknąłem się w pokoju. Charlie również dzisiaj nie kibicowała życiu rodzinnemu i zgodnie wywiesiliśmy białe flagi. Gdzieś koło południa z pokoju wywabił mnie telefon od Mike'a. Trajkotał jak najęty, głównie o Jessice i "mojej indiance", która zawróciła w głowach kilku chłopakom. Przytakiwałem mu, półprzytomny, a Charlie kibicowała mi ze współczuciem z kanapy. Niestety, Mike ze zwykłego jarania się życiem przeszedł w tryb pytający, co zmusiło mnie do odpowiadania w sposób bardziej rozwinięty. Jak się okazało, Jess zaprosiła go na Wiosenny Bal. Zadawał pierdylion pytań, tak szerokiego zakresu, że w końcu skapitulowałem i wykręciłem się korzystając z karty "Sorry, stary, ale mama mnie potrzebuje do pomocy". Trzeba przyznać, łyknął jak pelikan. Kiedy chwilę później opadłem na kanapę obok Charlie, to bez słowa podała mi szklankę soku.

- Dzięki, myślałem, że umrę tam i pozostawię po sobie ziewającego trupka ze słuchawką w dłoni.

- To był dzieciak od Newtonów?

- Hm? Tak, Mike.

- Wiedziałam, że jest wyszczekany, ale kiedy podniosłam słuchawkę, to miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś nacisnął przycisk PAUZA w mojej głowie.

Cóż, to doskonały opis reakcji na Mike'a. Zostawiłem Charlie w spokoju i wróciłem do swojej samotni. Leżałem na łóżku i bawiłem się piłeczką Del. W którymś momencie zasnąłem ściskając ją w dłoni.

O dziwo, tej nocy śniła mi się Alice Cullen. Miała na sobie absurdalną, blado różową piżamę upaćkaną czarnymi odciskami kocich łapek.

- Co mamy z tobą zrobić? - zapytała gorzko.

- Nic, przynajmniej nie zjeść - odpowiedziałem półprzytomnie.

Oddałem jej piłeczkę bez słowa, uśmiechnęła się blado i zniknęła pomiędzy jednym moim mrugnięciem a drugim.

Kiedy rano wstałem, przez chwilę wpadłem w panikę. Byłem pewien, że zasnąłem z piłeczką Del, a teraz jej nie było. To nie był sen?! Nie, nie panikuj. Piłeczka leżała na stoliczku nocnym. Mógłbym przysiąc... nie. Nieważne.

W drodze do szkoły słuchałem jakiejś losowej stacji muzycznej, która puszczała głównie rockowe kawałki. Co zrobić, jak się zachować? Kim był tamten gość, dlaczego nie krwawił? Czym były te wilki? Czym są Cullenowie? Dlaczego mnie uratowali? Dlaczego zdradzili mi swoją tajemnicę? Tyle pytań, zero odpowiedzi. Jakoś trudno mi było myśleć o nich dłużej jak o zwykłych ludziach.

Nie za bardzo mi się spieszyło do szkoły. Na przekór mojemu podłemu nastrojowi pogoda dopisywała. Wprawdzie było pochmurnie, ale słońce wynurzało się zza chmur co jakiś czas. Jeden z tych dni, kiedy nie uświadczysz Cullenów w szkole, pomyślałem ziewając. Na parkingu było pełno ludzi, a do lekcji zostało niewiele czasu. Oczywiście czarnego volvo nigdzie nie było widać.

Są inni, nie stanowią zagrożenia dla ludzi. Polują na zwierzęta. Rozmyślałem gorączkowo na temat legend Quileutów.

Nie potrafiłem się skupić na tym, co mówili nauczyciele. Wciąż myślałem o Delilah. Złotookiej dziewczynie, która prawie na pewno była potworem.

Niechętnie sobie przypomniałem Jednorękiego wielkoluda. Czy te wilki go dopadły? Czy miały coś wspólnego z Cullenami? Wyhodowali je? Nie, tamten srebrny wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się rzucić na Emmetta.

Podobno pochodzimy od wilków.

Czy wilkołaki mają wrogów?

Tylko jednego. Wampiry.

Uśmiechająca się Delilah. Naburmuszona Delilah. Rozbawiona Delilah. Rozgniewana Delilah. Smutna Delilah. Ciągle mi się śni. Ciągle o niej myślę i nie mogę przestać. Człowiek, czy potwór? To nie ma znaczenia, pomyślałem nagle, czym zaskoczyłem samego siebie. Przecież nie to mnie tak naprawdę martwi. Boje się, że zniknie.

Kiedy wychodziłem ze szkoły czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Przy Scarlett stała Alice Cullen, uśmiechnięta jak zwykle. Jej oczy były dzisiaj bardzo jasne. Dlaczego nikt wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Tak bardzo odstawali od reszty.

Dzieliło nas już tylko półtora kroku. Nasze przestrzenie osobiste stykały się ze sobą.

- Wiem kim jesteście.

- Mało kto jest tak spostrzegawczy Isaacu. W normalnych okolicznościach... nie doszłoby do tego.

Wyciągnąłem piłeczkę z kieszeni kurtki.

- Del zostawiła to u mnie wczoraj.

- Nie ona, ja - przyznała Alice radośnie, podrzuciła piłeczkę w powietrzu raz, a potem rzuciła nią lekko w moją stronę. - Możesz ją zatrzymać.

- Czy...

- Dla Delilah - przerwała pytanie, które dopiero formowałem.

- Czy ty...

- Nie. Pudło. Tak. Teraz zgadłeś. Ciekawe porównanie. Dobrze, przestanę ci przerywać.

- Dziękuję.

- Jak do tego doszedłeś? - zapytała szczerze zaciekawiona. Nie próbowała zaprzeczać ani przekonywać mnie, że jestem głupi. Dlaczego?

- Praktycznie wywlokłaś mnie wtedy spod kół samochodu.

- Ah, tak. Nie miałam wyboru... Del by zareagowała wyjątkowo bezmyślnie, gdybym pozostawiła twoją przyszłość bez zmian.

- Delilah chciała mnie uratować?

- Tak, miała zamiar zatrzymać samochód gołymi rękoma. Przy tylu świadkach! - dodała nieco oburzona.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie mów jej, że ci powiedziałam, ale Del podkochuje się w tobie.

Piekło zamarzło, wróble ćwierkają po niemiecku a co trzeci jamnik w królestwie Brytyjskim dostał garba.

- Immpossibru!

- Więcej wiary w siebie. Musisz chwycić inicjatywę za grzywę. Delilah jest jeszcze bardziej staromodna niż Jessica Stanley. Będzie czekała na twój ruch całe lata, pozostając jak najbliżej ciebie. To bardzo niezdrowe dla was obojga.

Pomilczeliśmy chwilę. Postanowiłem wrócić do najważniejszego w tej chwili problemu.

- Co teraz zamierzacie zrobić?

- Właśnie się o to kłócą. Najprostszym i najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest wyjechać. Ale póki co muszą czekać. Delilah i Jasper jeszcze nie wrócili. Na to pytanie nie odpowiem. Są... eee... w trakcie obiadu? Lwy górskie i te sprawy - dodała prawie natychmiast.

Westchnąłem ciężko. To takie surrealistyczne.

- A ty? Co zobaczyłaś?

- Będzie ci do twarzy ze złotymi oczami, Zack.

Postanowiłem, że podwiozę Alice. Moja sugestia bardzo ją rozbawiła, ale nie protestowała. Wydawała się zafascynowana Scarlett. Włączyłem ogrzewanie, ustawiłem radio i ruszyłem kierując się według instrukcji Alice. Cullenowie mieszkali poza miastem, w domu wyremontowanym przez żonę doktora Cullena, Esme. Podobno była dekoratorką wnętrz z zamiłowania. Ponieważ nie uważałem za rozsądne wpraszanie się do domu pełnego zdenerwowanych wampirów, zatrzymałem się przy niemal niewidocznej ludzkim okiem, nieoznakowanej dróżce wiodącej przez las do domu Cullenów. Alice wysiadła bez zwłoki i swoim zwyczajem, nawet się nie odwracając rzuciła przez ramię radosnym

- Do zobaczenia w czwartek!

Po czym zniknęła. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Najwyraźniej uznała, że nie ma już dłużej potrzeby zachowywania pozorów przy mnie. Potrzebowałem chwili, by dojść do siebie i zawrócić w stronę Forks.

Cullenowie powrócili zgodnie z zapowiedzią Alice i wszystko wróciło do normy. No, nie do końca. Zaraz po tym jak weszliśmy do stołówki poczułem jak ktoś bierze mnie pod ramię i ciągnie ze sobą z potworną siłą, której nie mógłbym się oprzeć. Wprawdzie Delilah uśmiechała się dobrotliwie, a jej oczy jaśniały ciepłym, złotawym odcieniem, ale żelazny uścisk i niespodziewany publiczny kontakt fizyczny pozostawiły w sali wiele opadniętych szczęk.

- Zjemy na dworze, zrobiłam kanapki - powiedziała beztrosko a kilka słabszych serc w pobliżu zasłabło.

E, tylko z dećka padało. Prawie nie było wiatru, da się przeżyć.

Kiedy już usiadłem na jednej z ławek okrakiem, bokiem do długiego stołu, by być zwróconym do Del, która sposobiła się do zajęcia miejsca obok mnie, doznałem kolejnego wycieku mózgu przez uszy. Delilah przysunęła się tak blisko mnie, że dzieliło mas może kilka centymetrów i wpatrywała mi się głęboko w oczy.

Gdzie moja przestrzeń osobista?! Dlaczego żadna z was nie przestrzega mojej przestrzeni osobistej?! -darła się moja zakłopotana inner dziewica. Del dotknęła mojej twarzy zimnymi opuszkami swoich delikatnych palców. Potem pomacała szyję, barki, tors, a nawet przytuliła się do mnie i obadała dłońmi plecy. W tym momencie inner dziewica zemdlała z teatralnym jękiem.

- D-del...?

Kiedy tak trwaliśmy przytuleni do siebie, z ustami niemal stykającymi się, moje serce pracowało jak taran, waląc w klatkę piersiową by zabić. Moje policzki płonęły zapewne przedśmiertnym, delirycznym szkarłatem. Delilah znieruchomiała całkowicie. Powoli, jej źrenice rozszerzały się upiornie, barwiąc je oczy bezdenną czernią.

- Powoli. Bardzo powoli się odsuń - tchnęła mi w twarz ostatkiem swojego oddechu, zrozumiałem też skąd pochodził kwiatowy zapach, który mnie nękał od tygodni. Wykonałem jej polecenie ostrożnie, jak nigdy w życiu. Wycofałem się na drugi koniec ławki. Nie spuszczaliśmy z siebie wzroku, to zdawało się trwać stulecia. Telefon komórkowy w mojej kieszeni zabrzęczał konspiracyjnie. Machinalnym ruchem odebrałem połączenie. Del wzięła w tym czasie głęboki wdech i wydech nie patrząc na mnie.

- Ehehe! Prawie cię zjadła!

- Alice... skąd masz mój numer?

- Podałeś mi go za dwa tygodnie od jutra. Moja moc jest bardzo elastyczna Zack. Powiedz coś do niej, albo za trzydzieści sekund ucieknie. Najlepiej zadziała: Del, kocie... nie jestem gotowy na drugą bazę, nie zaliczyliśmy jeszcze pierwszej.

Totalnie zgłupiałem, ale nie dyskutuje się z kobietą która widzi niezliczone możliwości. Kiedy wypowiedziałem te słowa Delilah zamrugała gwałtownie i drgnęła, jakby przebudziła się ze snu.

- Łiiiiii! Zrobił to!

- Ahahahah! Jasper, wisisz mi pięć dolców! - To był chyba Emmett. Zakończyłem połączenie. Na mojej twarzy można by smażyć jajecznicę.

- Alice - wysyczała Del zaciskając dłoń na krawędzi stołu, który zatrzeszczał jękliwie w proteście.

- Już lepiej? - zapytałem z troską w głosie. Przez chwilę wyglądała jak łania wpatrująca się w światła nadjeżdżającego samochodu... a potem odchrząknęła.

- Tak, przepraszam, na chwilę się zapomniałam. - Ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy rozpłynęła się w powietrzu

- Wróciłam tuż przed szkołą i pierwszym co wyczytałam z umysłu Emmetta była twoja przygoda w lesie. Spanikowałam... odrobinę.

Udało mi się zdusić w sobie upokarzająco babski wrzask, kiedy jej głos nadleciał do mnie z przeciwnej strony stołu.

- Tak, cóż dużo się działo. Myślałem, że wszyscy już wróciliście. Alice mówiła... o rodzinnej dyskusji. Czytasz w myślach? - dodałem spanikowany. Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- W prawie każdym napotkanym umyśle... poza twoim.

- Mojego nie? - zapytałem podejrzliwie, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nic. Pustka. Nawet echa.

Zajebiście, panie Swan. Jest pan pierdolonym troglodytą.

- Nie, żebym cię podejrzewała o ułomność! Z twoją mamą jest podobnie. Dla mnie myśli twojej mamy są podobne do niemego kina. Domyślam się znaczenia, ale nie słyszę ich tak jak w przypadku innych ludzi. Same obrazy i dźwięki.

Pięknie. To dziedziczne. Moje dzieci w paszporcie będą miały Homo Troglodites.

- Podejrzewam, że posiadasz w sobie coś, co filtruje psioniczne moce. Wiesz, rodzaj mentalnej bariery.

- Zaskakująco precyzyjnie się tłumaczysz... - zauważyłem smętnie.

- To Alice! Puszcza mi sygnał ilekroć zawalę. Dla niej to rodzaj galge, takiego symulatora ran... nieważne!

Muszę przyznać, że jej zakłopotanie i nagła otwartość mnie zauroczyły.

- No dobrze, czy jest coś, co chciałabyś mi jeszcze powiedzieć? - zamrugała, wyraźnie zbita z tropu.

- Na przykład dlaczego często czuję twój oddech na swojej pościeli?

*Le gasp!* Dosłownie, usłyszałem te słynną onomatopeję. Przez chwilę milczała wyglądając na zakłopotaną. Potem dotknęła kieszeni spodni i w końcu, z miną psiaka, który zbroił i spogląda na ciebie spod opuszczonych uszu i przekrzywionego łebka, uderzając ogonem przepraszająco o ziemię, wyznała.

- Lubię patrzeć jak śpisz. Czasem się zapomnę i położę obok wsłuchując w twój spokojny, miarowy oddech.

Tym razem to ja mógłbym przysiąc, że wszystkie moje procesy myślowe wyłączyły się, właściwie to nawet słyszałem głosy małych wyimaginowanych ludzików plotkujące z przejęciem. Prześladowca! Oburzające! Zboczeniec! O-Mój-Boże! To takie UROCZE! Wcale nie, zamknij się!

Natłok myśli, wszystkie kłopotliwe, miałem ochotę rzucić się na ziemię, wydzierać sobie włosy i krzyczeć przejmująco.

- Zaack? Oddychaj?

Ah, tak. bym zapomniał. Człowiek musi oddychać. Nie oddychać równa się trup.

- Od... od jak dawna?

- Nie wiem... kilku tygodni?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Gniewasz się...?

Wdech, wydech. Wdech wydech. Seksowna dziewczyna, nie, boska dziewczyna, która jest wampirem... tak jakby, od tygodni zakrada ci się do łóżka i obserwuje jak śpisz. Nie, nie gniewasz się. Tak irracjonalnie i niepokojąco, jak tylko coś może brzmieć... biorąc pod uwagę jej urok osobisty.. nie! Nie idź w tę stronę. To chore i pokręcone. Tak. Ale... no... spójrz na nią. Nawet prawie cię zjadła, tak się przejęła twoim losem... Nie, to też brzmi źle. Obsesyjnie - posesywna.

Tak Isaacu, podkochuje się w tobie obsesyjno posesywna seksowna wampirzyca prześladowca. Wegetarianka, jeżeli wierzyć Alice i Quileutom.

Przerwałem swój wewnętrzny monolog i zerknąłem na siedzącą cichutko Delilah. Błąd! Błąd, do jasnej cholery! Nie patrz jej w oczy, nie pa... za późno. Westchnąłem ciężko, zrezygnowany.

- Nigdy nie potrafiłbym się na ciebie gniewać Del. Chociaż niepokoi mnie jedna mała sprawa. Nie mówię chyba przez sen?

Delilah odwróciła skromnie wzrok. Nie! Nie nie nie!

- Moje...imię... czasem?

O boże. Płonę. Spłonę ze wstydu! Zostanie ze mnie kupka odartego z godności popiołu.

Znowu długi sygnał. Odebrałem. Ręka mi drżała niekontrolowanie.

- Ehehe, przepraszam. Pomyliłam sygnał. Są rzeczy których lepiej nie wiedzieć. Ale, chyba się wyzerowało. Oboje chcecie umrzeć ze wstydu! Do wesela się zagoi. Ciao! - Alice rozłączyła się nagle.

- Ugh! - ocho, po raz pierwszy widziałem Del tak sfrustrowaną. Tak bardzo ludzkim gestem wytargała sobie włosy z bezsilności i narastających emocji. A potem, taka poczochrana, spojrzała na mnie obojętnie, jakby ostatnie kilka sekund moe fanserwisu było moją imaginacją. Poprawiła bluzę z kapturem, czarną z jakimś kotowatym cosiem na przodzie. Nie patrz jej na cycki, ona czyta... a nie. Zaraz. Ehehe, jak to rzekła Alice. Nie! Skup się.

- Alice powiedziała mi, że chciałbyś ze mną rozmawiać.

Hę? O czym niby... ah. Oh. Tak. Jak już spadam do piekła, to na bombę i w retro kąpielówkach.

- Czy wampiryzm przenosi się drogą oralną, jak według tych wszystkich legend o was?

Zabawne, ale to nagłe nieruchomienie musi być wampirzą rzeczą. Biorąc pod uwagę jak szybcy są, wygląda na to, że po zwierzęcemu, przed obliczem czegoś nagłego i niespodziewanego zamierają w gotowości. Ale o co jej chodzi z tą reakcją? Przecież wiedzą, że ja... oh. Alice.

...

...

...

Jeszcze nigdy nie chciałem kogoś udusić gołymi rękoma. TAK BARDZO.

Westchnąłem i uścisnąłem nasadę nosa w nerwowym tiku, którego byłem od jakiegoś czasu świadom.

- Cóż, zacznijmy od początku. Spokojnie i powoli. Dlaczego Alice miesza ci w głowie tak chętnie?

- Bo... tak, tak myślę... ah! - zreflektowała się, że powiedziała coś dziwnego - przepraszam, po kilkunastu latach walczenia z nią nabrałam nawyku nie wypowiadania na głos tego, co o niej myślę, bo ona i tak to widzi... ZAPOMNIJ, co przed chwilą powiedziałam!

Uuu, potrafi w człowieku wywołać gęsią skórkę.

- To... może proste rzeczy. Ile masz lat?

- Siedemnaście. - Natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Kobiety. Przewróciłem oczami.

- Jak długo masz już siedemnaście lat?

- Jakiś czas...

- Dobrze, to już jakiś postęp, doktor Cullen cię... przemienił?

- Tak.

Jakie to dziwne. Ja, Del, deszcz. Lunch. Rozmowa o wampirach i wampirzeniu się. Chyba sobie coś przypomniała, bo podskoczyła na miejscu. I trzymała w pustych dotąd dłoniach kanapki owinięte papierem śniadaniowym.

- Dziewczyno! Usain Bolt to przy tobie nikt.

- Cóż... jestem najszybsza w rodzinie... - wyznała spuszczając wzrok. MOE! To chyba wampirzy odpowiednik rumienienia się!

- Proszę, spróbuj... tak nagle cię wywlokłam ze stołówki... Nawet nie zastanawiałam się, kiedy Alice mi przesłała sms'a o treści "Zrób kanapki. Dobre."

- Nie wiedziałaś, po co ci kanapki, a i tak je zrobiłaś?

- Wizje Alice bywają chaotyczne. Po prostu przyjmujemy jej słowa. Widzenie Możliwości to dosyć... nieprzewidywalna zdolność.

Odpakowałem podarowane śniadanie, myśląc nad tym, co słyszę.

- Czy wszyscy w waszej rodzinie mają... paranormalne zdolności?

- Nie. Tylko ja, Alice i Jasper... chociaż każde z nas ma jakąś specyficzną cechę wyostrzoną względem reszty. Czy będzie ci łatwiej, jak powiem, że każdy wampir ma nieco inaczej rozłożone statystyki?

FUCZ! Ma mnie za nerda!

- Eee, tak. To nawet pomaga. Skąd wiesz, że lubię sobie pograć?

Odwróciła wzrok. Oh. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co? Sztuka kochania kogoś tak, by ta druga osoba nigdy nie dostrzegła twojej egzystencji... stop! Nie upiękniaj tego! Odchrząknąłem.

- Kim był ten jednoręki wielkolud w lesie?

- Nomad. Samotny wampir, który nie ma swojego miejsca na tym świecie. Poluje kiedy i na kogo zechce, chyba, że w okolicy znajdują się już inni. Jesteśmy... dosyć terytorialni.

- Wilki?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Quileuci?

Przyjrzała mi się uważnie.

- Jeszcze mi nie wyjaśniłeś, co się stało, kiedy mnie nie było.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej łobuzersko. Nie pominąłem faktu, że nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie.

- Może kiedyś ci opowiem.

- Może teraz? - zapytała spoglądając na mnie... no, jak to Delilah. Wszystko wyśpiewałem. Jestem słaby. Słaby i bezwstydny. Zainteresowała się Rachel.

- Ta... przyjaciółka nazywa się Black?

- Tak, znasz ich?

- Przywódca starej sfory nazywał się Black. Bardzo możliwe, że i ona ma w sobie wilczy ogień.

Pomimo mojego naciskania, Delilah nie powiedziała nic więcej o Quileutach. Postanowiłem pomęczyć później wujka. Zabrałem się za najważniejszą, ale trudną rozmowę. Wymagającą otwartego umysłu. Wziąłem się w garść.

- Dobrze. Jesteś wampirem. Dlaczego nie płoniesz w słońcu?

- Mit.

- Kołek w serce?

- Nie byłbyś w stanie przebić stalowym kolcem mojego oka, co dopiero skóry.

- Lęk przed płynącą wodą?

- Bzdura.

- Cień jak widzę masz... Hipnotyzujące spojrzenie?

- Nie do końca. To prawda, że głupiejecie, jak na was zwrócimy większą uwagę, ale to hormony. Jesteśmy ucieleśnieniem waszych popędów seksualnych.

Żułem bezmyślnie absolutnie zajebistą kanapkę, z kurczakiem, sałatą, pomidorem, ogórkiem i jakimś dziwnym sosem.

- Bardzo smaczne kanapki, dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co, cieszę się, że ci smakują... - Wydawała się być czymś rozkojarzona.

- Coś nie tak?

- Przerwa zaraz się skończy.

Uśmiechnąłem się zakłopotany, czas tak szybko przemijał kiedy z nią przebywałem. Szczególnie dzisiaj.

- Nie zadałeś najważniejszego pytania - powiedziała, przeszywając mnie poważnym, trochę niepokojąco zimnym wzrokiem. Wzdrygnąłem się.

- Tak? Jakiego?

- Czym się żywię.

Dzwonek zapowiadający koniec przerwy i dziesięć minut do kolejnej lekcji rozbrzmiał równo z moją odpowiedzią.

- Wiem. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

Bardzo niechętnie przerwaliśmy rozmowę, kiedy skierowałem się w stronę klasy zauważyłem, że pozostała na swoim miejscu. Odpowiedziała na moje pytające spojrzenie wzruszeniem ramionami.

- Dla mnie to koniec na dzisiaj, do zobaczenia Zack, nie spóźnij się na lekcje. Pan Banner odpytuje powolniejszych uczniów.

Pożegnałem ją cicho i nie zadawałem więcej pytań, myślałem o niej całą lekcję.

Kiedy wychodziłem z klasy zadzwoniła Alice, powiedziała, że Delilah i Emmett wyjechali nagle coś "przegryźć" i nie powinienem się martwić jej nieobecnością. Podobno flaga została podniesiona, cokolwiek to znaczy. Cóż, miałem swoje na głowie. Pozostało tyle niedopowiedzeń. Nie wiem za bardzo, jak na to wszystko patrzeć.

- Zack - głos Alice nabrał znacznej powagi - możesz się wycofać. Zapomnieć. Wyjechać. Pozwoliłaby ci. Tak bardzo jej na tobie zależy. Przemyśl to.

Po powrocie do domu zrobiłem obiad, odrobiłem lekcje i zadzwoniłem do wujka. Odebrał i w jego głosie słyszałem napięcie. Domyślał się, czego od niego chciałem.

- Czarny, srebrny i brązowy. Wielkie jak niedźwiedzie i lubią zjeść... na zimno. Musimy porozmawiać.

- Zack, chłopcze, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Ja wiem - nie ustępowałem.

- Najadłeś się szaleju chłopcze? - Głos wujka przybrał wysiloną wesołość.

- To może porozmawiam z mamą? Tak wielkie drapieżniki na pewno zainteresują policję.

- Nie bądź śmieszny Zack, co im powiesz? Pozostaw śpiące potwory w spokoju.

- Poświęcisz własną córkę swoim tradycjom? Czy ona wie? - Warknąłem do słuchawki poirytowany.

- Nie mieszaj w to Rachel. Nigdy. - Wujek zakończył wyjątkowo chłodnym tonem, rozłączając się nieuprzejmie.

W nocy obudziłem się tknięty przeczuciem. Było ciemno, a deszcz lał jak z cebra i grzmociło okropnie za oknem.

- Delilah.

- Tak? - siedziała w bujanym fotelu, który kiedyś należał do Charlie. Przytargałem go do pokoju dawno temu. To było moje szczęśliwe miejsce i pozostawało w mroku przez większość czasu. Idealne do obserwowania pokoju. Miała na sobie czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, czarne rajstopy w czerwone paski i ciemnoczerwoną spódniczkę.

Zastanowiłem się. Co z nią zrobić? Jak na "staromodną" dziewczynę działała cholernie bezwstydnie. Zastanowiłem się ponownie. Zadrżałem. Nie wiem czy z ekscytacji czy strachu. Jak by się zachowywała, gdyby pozbawić ją ten jednej bariery, która ją na razie powstrzymuje?

- Porozmawiajmy - zadecydowałem siadając w kucki na łóżku. Byłem zmęczony i trochę skołowany, ale zdeterminowany coś z tym wszystkim zrobić.

- Bardzo chętnie - uśmiechała się, bardzo zadowolona. A ja śmiałem się w duchu z Mike'a. Podejrzewam, że nigdy nie obudził się z Jess dyszącą mu nad karkiem.

- Czy zdarzało ci się wcześniej... spędzać noce w sypialni mężczyzny bez jego wiedzy na ten temat?

- Nie.

- Dobrze. Rozumiem. Wspominałaś, że lubisz patrzeć jak śpię. Czy jest ku temu jakiś powód?

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zanim dała mi odpowiedź.

- Jeszcze nigdy... nie czułam takiej potrzeby opiekowania się kimś.

Yhym. Interesujący dobór słów. O! Może od początku.

- Powiedz mi... pierwszego dnia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Co się wtedy stało?

Odwróciła ode mnie wzrok i zapatrzyła się w szybę bombardowaną miliardem kropel deszczu.

- Nigdy w życiu... czyjaś krew tak do mnie nie śpiewała. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam tak mocnego głodu. Nigdy wcześniej tak nagle i brutalnie nie uświadomiłam sobie jakim potworem jestem. Ty, zwykły człowiek, odarłeś mnie w jednej chwili z dziesięcioleci wysiłku. Potrafiłam tylko myśleć o tym, jak cię zabić i jak wspaniale będzie wylizać twoją krew, patrząc w twoje gasnące oczy.

Okej. W życiu nie słyszałem czegoś tak przerażającego. Smutek i niechęć w jej głosie zadziałała miliard razy lepiej niż najstraszniejszy horror jaki w życiu widziałem, albo o którym słyszałem. Niezrażona moim milczeniem kontynuowała.

- Nie zabiłam cię na miejscu tylko dlatego, że od lat żyjemy w bardzo ciężkich warunkach. Przestałam oddychać, powietrze nie jest nam tak potrzebne jak ludziom. Znieruchomiałam i pozwoliłam potworowi w mojej głowie planować. Bo planowałam, co i jak zrobić. Matematycznie byłam pewna, że gdybym zaczęła od tylnych rzędów, mogłabym skręcić kark każdemu w klasie, zanim ktokolwiek by się zorientował. Jestem szybka, bardzo szybka. Ale przypomniałam sobie Carlisla, naszego ojca. Poświęcił znacznie więcej czasu niż reszta z nas, by osiągnąć stan wewnętrznej harmonii. Nigdy w życiu nikogo tak nie szanowałam. To jedyny wampir na świecie, który potrafi znieść zapach krwi z absolutnie stoickim spokojem. Działa jako lekarz, sprowadzając z granicy życia i śmierci jak najwięcej ludzi w ramach pokuty za to, kim jest. I bardzo, bardzo nie chciałam go rozczarować.

Słuchałem z pół otwartymi ustami, całkowicie pochłonięty jej opowieścią.

- Kiedy tak upragniony dźwięk wolności rozbrzmiał, uciekłam, ile sił w nogach, jak najdalej od ciebie. Źródła moich kłopotów. Kiedy nie czułam twojego zapachu, twojej krwi, myślałam jaśniej. Skierowałam się do sekretariatu. Niestety, jak dobrze pamiętasz, okrutne zrządzenie losu nie pozwoliło nam tego spokojnie rozwiązać. Byłeś tak blisko wtedy. Tylko ty, ja i stara kobieta. Naprawdę, aż śmieszne jak bardzo życie starało się odebrać ci iskrę egzystencji. Pojechałam od razu do szpitala, do Carlisla. Zamieniliśmy się samochodami, miał pełen bak. Zawsze mnie wspierał i bez słowa przyjął moją decyzję o opuszczeniu rodziny. Nie chciałam się widzieć z Esme. Jest... jest sercem naszej rodziny. Było mi wstyd i byłam sfrustrowana. Jeszcze tego samego dnia znalazłam się na Alasce. U naszych przyjaciół. Spędziłam tam tydzień, dochodząc do siebie. Powietrze jest tam czystsze. Zdenerwowałam się. Dlaczego jakiś zwykły człowiek. Jeden chłopiec, miał mnie odegnać od mojej rodziny? Zaprzepaścić wszystko, na co pracowałam długie lata? Moja początkowa nienawiść do ciebie zgasła. Jak już wiesz, potrafię czytać w myślach. To... jak przebywanie na bankiecie. Słyszysz głosy, rozmowy, ale dopóki sie nie wsłuchasz to nie rozpoznajesz słów. A ty... ty byłeś pustką. Błogosławioną ciszą. Zainteresowałam się tobą.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Od nienawiści do miłości... tylko włos. Od życia do śmierci tylko dwa uderzenia ogonem.

- Kiedy wróciłam, nikt nie powiedział złego słowa. Tęsknili za mną tak bardzo jak ja za nimi. Alice wpadła na przewrotny plan. Powiedziała, że powinnam się o tobie dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Przebywać z tobą jak najwięcej. Podbudować tolerancję. Dlatego zaczęłam się tu zakradać. Oswajać się z twoim oszałamiającym zapachem. I jakoś tak, między jedną a drugą nocą, zdałam sobie sprawę, że cię pragnę. Jak nikogo innego. Chociaż to zawstydzające, nie potrafię usiedzieć w nocy z daleka od ciebie. Jesteś taki bezbronny kiedy śpisz. Więc siedzę tu. Chociaż to chore i niemoralne. Chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że cię tym niepokoję. Kiedy pomyślę ile razy, przez sen nagle poruszyłeś się i wtuliłeś we mnie... ile razy trwałam w pułapce twoich objęć, walcząc ze swoją drapieżną naturą...

Okej. Stop. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Panie Swan, masz pan poduszkę z wampira.

- Delilah...

Ponownie na mnie spojrzała. Jej twarz wyrażała zakłopotanie i strach. Bała się siebie samej.

- Dzisiaj... w czasie lunchu...

Zrozumiała o co chciałem zapytać. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Obraz żalu i goryczy, łamiący moje serce i oddech.

- Prawie wszystko straciłam - wyszeptała strasznie, strasznie przerażonym szeptem.

Zapragnąłem ją przytulić. Ale to by sie mogło bardzo źle skończyć.

- Zaskoczyłaś mnie wtedy - powiedziałem, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. - Kiedy się do mnie przysiadłaś wyglądałaś na zaabsorbowaną jakąś myślą.

- Usłyszałam od Emmetta, że spotkałeś Nomada i Sierściuchy. Potem wszystko się rozmyło. W jednej chwili stałam przy naszym samochodzie, a w następnej zdałam sobie sprawę, że ty i ja jesteśmy sami, w deszczu, tak blisko siebie... gdybyś wtedy spanikował, zrobił nieostrożny ruch... nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła - dodała załamującym się szeptem.

- Ale przeżyłem. Czy teraz... czy nadal jest ci tak ciężko przebywać ze mną?

- Nie... - przyznała nieśmiało, spoglądając na mnie przez palce - teraz jest dobrze. Po dzisiaj... chyba coś we mnie pękło. Podejrzewam, że mogłabym... - zamilkła nagle.

- Tak? Mogłabyś... co?

- Nie ruszaj się - wyszeptała błagalnie. Powoli, bardzo powoli opuściła dłonie. Wpatrywała się we mnie z intensywnością, od której zakręciło mi się w głowie. Cokolwiek sobie myślała, byłem świadom, że od tego momentu wiele się zmieni. Podniosła się i ruszyła w moją stronę. Nie mogłem spuścić wzroku z jej oczu, które przyciągały mnie z abnormalną mocą. Były bardzo jasne. Chyba jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek u niej widziałem. Alice wspominała, że Del i Emmett zapolowali dziś... na coś. Mam nadzieję, że na sarenkę... nie, wróć. Sarenki są słodkie. Bambi... nie, chwila. Skup się, Zack!

Zgodnie z jej poleceniem siedziałem nieruchomo, ale kiedy wdrapała się na łóżko, wpatrzona... no, w moją twarz, miałem ochotę zemdleć. Przybliżała się bardzo, bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, jak kot zachodzący swoją ofiarę. Kiedy nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów, a każdy kolejny pokonywała jeszcze wolniej niż poprzedni... nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, co może być jej celem. Uh oh.

Już wcześniej zauważyłem, jak piękne, pełne i kuszące usta miała Delilah, ale kiedy jej zimne, marmurowe wargi delikatnie zacisnęły się na mojej dolnej wardze, poczułem jak moje serce przyspiesza, wyjątkowo podekscytowane. Moja krew, która zawrzała, popłynęła szybciej i niekoniecznie tam, gdzie chciałbym, by się znalazła. Delilah powoli, bardzo ostrożnie mnie objęła i naparła na mnie swoim ciałem. Zanim się obejrzałem leżałem na plecach, z wampirem wtulonym we mnie. Mój umysł szalał. Sprzeczne impulsy ścierały się ze sobą. Pomijając krępacje, płonące policzki i fakt, że całowałem Delilah Cullen, trzymałem się nawet nieźle. Nieśmiało ją objąłem, jej uda zacisnęły się na moich biodrach. Czułem jak przyciska do mnie swoje piersi i ta sensacja uruchamiała we mnie bardzo wstydliwe i krępujące odruchy, które najwyraźniej wcale jej nie przeszkadzały. Nasze usta rozdzieliły się. Oszałamiający kwiatowy zapach jej śliny doprowadzał mnie do obłędu. Dlaczego wampiry były takie, kurwa, ekscytujące?! Delilah wpatrywała się we mnie czule. W przeciwieństwie do poranka, kiedy jej instynkty uderzyły wyjątkowo mocno, teraz widziałem w niej tylko... miłość. Bezbrzeżną i absolutną miłość, która wstrząsnęła mną do głębi. Chyba... znalazłem swoją odpowiedź.

- Del...

Zamruczała tylko w odpowiedzi. Cisza przeciągała się między nami.

- Ty i ja... - zacząłem cicho, bojąc się, że to tylko sen - tworzymy jedno.

Okazało się, że znacznie trudniej było jej ze mnie zejść, niż wdrapać się na mnie i nie przegryźć mi tętnicy. Wcale jej tego nie ułatwiałem, co muszę przyznać ze wstydem. Nie obeszło się też bez otarcia kilka razy o śmierć. Tak. Strasznie głupi ze mnie człowiek. Pozwijcie mnie!

Kiedy Delilah ponownie zasiadła w fotelu, poczułem jak ogarnia mnie nieprawdopodobne zmęczenie. Cała ta absurdalna sytuacja sprawiła, że czułem się jakbym nie spał od tygodnia. Bardzo nie chciałem stracić jej z oczu, ale obiecała, że ze mną zostanie. Zasnąłem wpatrując się w Delilah Cullen, która nuciła mi anielskim głosem nigdy nie słyszaną przeze mnie kołysankę.


	5. CTRL ZCK DEL

Kiedy obudziłem się rano byłem sam. Ziewnąłem i przetarłem zaspane oczy. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym o czymś zapomniał. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i chwiejnie udałem się do łazienki. Dopiero gorący prysznic mnie rozbudził, siedziałem pod nim znacznie dłużej niż zwykle. Wydaje mi się, że ja i Delilah... poklepałem się po policzkach. Uspokój się Zack. To musiał być sen. Śniło ci się, dziwny i pokręcony człowieczku, że wczoraj w nocy całowałeś się z bardzo niebezpiecznym wampirem. Że w absurdalny i pokrętny sposób odwzajemniłeś bardzo nietypową i niepokojącą miłość. Zjadłem na dole szybkie śniadanie i wróciłem do łazienki. Umyłem zęby, wysuszyłem włosy ręcznikiem i podreptałem w samych bokserkach i skarpetkach do swojego pokoju. Pościeliłem łóżko i zerknąłem mimowolnie na nocną szafkę. Zauważyłem na niej złożoną kartkę papieru. Zaintrygowany sięgnąłem po nią.

Do zobaczenia przed domem 3

Przeczytałem ją raz, drugi i trzeci. Bardzo eleganckie, zawijasowate pismo wydawało się jakby znajome. Wspomnienia z niezwykłej nocnej rozmowy powróciły. Wyjrzałem przez okno starając się opanować rosnące podekscytowanie. Na podjeździe, obok Scarlett stało czarne volvo. Delilah opierała się o maskę i patrzyła w moją stronę.

Ubrałem się i wypadłem na dwór w pośpiechu, nieuczesany i z duszą na ramieniu.

- Del!

Widać nie tylko ja się zapomniałem, bo gdzieś tak w połowie drogi do niej nagle poczułem, że wpadłem na coś, na kogoś.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytałem radośnie.

- Pomyślałam sobie... że skoro i tak zmierzam do piekła, to dlaczego nie zrobić tego z hukiem.

- Twoje rodzeństwo...?

- Będą musieli się przyzwyczaić.

- Co o tym wszystkim sądzą? - zapytałem nagle zmartwiony, w sumie poza Alice nie miałem właściwie żadnego kontaktu z pozostałymi Cullenami.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Alice nam kibicuje, Emmett jest przychylny, Jasper się martwi... a Rosalie potrzebuje czasu.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale pocałowała mnie znienacka i całkowicie pomieszała w głowie.

- Nie przejmuj się tym.

Przypomniałem sobie o czymś ważnym, co zupełnie umknęło mi z powodu tego całego zamieszania.

- Nie podziękowałem jeszcze Emmettowi.

- Będziesz miał okazję dzisiaj - poinformowała mnie śpiewnie, wsiadając do samochodu.

- Co miałaś na myśli? - zapytałem zaniepokojony sadowiąc się na miejscu dla pasażera.

- Usiądziesz dzisiaj z nami.

Oh, tak. Dobrze zrozumiałem. Mam dzisiaj usiąść przy jednym stole z pięciorgiem wampirów. To nic takiego, zwykły wtorek dla ciebie Zack, po południu partyjka szachów ze śmiercią, nie zapomnij ciasteczek.

- Czy to dobry pomysł? - zapytałem nerwowo.

- Nie. To bardzo zły pomysł - wyjaśniła mi radośnie Del.

- Skoro to zły pomysł... to dlaczego...?

- Chcą cię lepiej poznać. Jesteś dla nich czymś nowym i niezwykle interesującym. Nigdy wcześniej nie dopuściliśmy człowieka do naszej małej tajemnicy.

- A co, jeżeli mnie nie polubią?

Roześmiała się perliście. Po raz pierwszy też błysnęły mi jej ostre kły.

- Masz przed sobą lunch z wampirami, a martwisz się tym, że mogą cię nie zaakceptować?

- No... tak jakby - wymamrotałem zawstydzony.

Delilah prowadziła samochód szybko i pewnie, balansując na granicy przekroczenia dozwolonej prędkości. Za nic sobie miała śniegi i oblodzenia, co wzbudzało we mnie pewien niepokój. Droga do szkoły zajęła nam znacznie mniej czasu niż przywykłem. W czasie jazdy poruszyłem jeszcze raz temat jej rodzeństwa.

- Del, skoro przyjechałaś do mnie, jak twoje rodzeństwo dostanie się do szkoły?

- Przyjadą innym samochodem. Zwykle jeździmy razem, by nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi - odpowiedziała lekko. No tak, całkiem logiczne.

- Nie bardzo wam to wychodzi - zauważyłem coś, co mnie od bardzo dawna interesowało.

- Nie każdy jest tak... spostrzegawczy - oh? Wydawało mi się, że mam deja vu. Przypomniałem sobie rozmowę z Alice.

- Twoja siostra powiedziała chyba coś podobnego, o innych okolicznościach. Co miała na myśli?

Zauważyłem, że Delilah zacisnęła palce mocniej na kierownicy.

- Przeważnie pozostajemy na uboczu. Nie socjalizujemy się tak bardzo z otoczeniem. Zdarzały się przypadki, kiedy ktoś zwracał na nas uwagę, ale bez wzajemności. A ja, chociaż początkowo bardzo chciałam, to nie potrafiłam cię zignorować.

Licząc na to, że mój gest nie spowoduje łańcuchowej reakcji kończącej się śmiercią tego delikatniejszego z nas dwojga (Moje ego wciąż uparcie odmawiało zderzenia z rzeczywistością), położyłem dłoń na jej kolanie. Właściwie, to miałem wrażenie, jakbym dotykał marmurowej rzeźby.

- Czy żałujesz tego?

Zacisnęła zęby i nie odpowiedziała przez dobrą chwilę.

- Nie. Nigdy nie będę żałować naszego spotkania i wszystkich konsekwencji, jakie to ze sobą niesie?

- Konsekwencji? - zmartwiłem się nieco. Chodzi jej o moją utratę człowieczeństwa?

- Tak. Ty umrzesz ze starości, a ja będę dalej żyła.

Dojechaliśmy do szkoły, nie odzywając się już do siebie. Delilah chyba nie zauważyła, jak wielkie zdziwienie we mnie spowodowała swoimi słowami. Jak się okazało, Cullenowie lubili bardzo... krzykliwe samochody. Wokół jaskrawo czerwonego bmw, którym przyjechało wampirze rodzeństwo kłębiło się stadko zachwyconych chłopaków. Niestety, nawet tak spora dystrakcja nie zmieniła faktu, że zostaliśmy dostrzeżeni. Powoli przyzwyczajałem się do tego, że Forks najwyraźniej przeżywa sezon wstrząsów obyczajowych. Niepokoio mnie już tylko jak to wyjaśnić Charlie.

Kiedy rozdzieliliśmy się, idąc do różnych budynków, mój telefon komórkowy zawibrował. Nawet nie spojrzałem na ekran odbierając.

- Cześć, Alice.

- Hej, Zack! Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

- Szósty zmysł. Podejrzewam, że jesteś w stanie przekazać mi wszystko, co chcesz, zanim dotknę klamki od drzwi.

- Ojej, rumienie się. Jeszcze nikt tak szybko mnie nie przejrzał.

- No więc, co chcesz mi powiedzieć zanim spotkamy się na lunchu?

- Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, Del nieco inaczej patrzy na zaistniałą sytuację. Nie myśl sobie, że jakieś tam mizianie o północy sprawi, że pozbawi cię człowieczeństwa, co dla niej, Rosalie i kilku sierściuchów jest równoznaczne ze śmiercią. Daswidania! - rozłączyła się w chwili, w której sięgnąłem po klamkę i wszedłem do środka klasy, czerwony jak burak.

Trygonometria, wyjątkowo paskudny przedmiot, ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Jessica nie potrafiła zdecydować, czym mnie molestować. Wypytywaniem się o mnie i Del, czy może gadaniem o Mike'u. Ich związek przeżywał powolny rozkwit, mam wrażenie jednak, że chciała to nieco przyspieszyć. Ku mojej zgrozie udało jej się połączyć oba tematy.

- Mike wziął mnie do kina w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nadal nie wie, jak do mnie podejść. Ty i Delilah przyjechaliście razem do szkoły... twój pick up się zepsuł?

- Ze Scarlett wszystko w porządku - wymruczałem niespokojny - mieliśmy do obgadania trochę spraw w drodze do szkoły, a jak wiesz moja chevy nie sprzyja dłuższym pogaduszkom.

- No, to jak jest w końcu? Chodzicie ze sobą, czy nie? - dopytywała się Jess wpatrując się we mnie sokolim wzrokiem.

- To trochę skomplikowane... nie jestem pewien, czy jestem w jej typie - wymruczałem niechętnie. Bardzo mnie niepokoiło, że Delilah umie czytać w myślach. Zamarłem. Boże, jaki jest zasięg jej "słuchu"?! Teraz, jak nad tym się zastanowię, to zgroza chwyta mnie za serce. Po cholerę brałem udział w tamtej dyskusji na temat "Która z sióstr Cullen ma największe zderzaki?" Jessica ponaciskała jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu znudziła się, a ja pobazgrałem w zeszycie ukradkiem kilka razy imię Delilach i mnóstwo strzałek pełnych pytań.

Delilah czekała na mnie pod klasą. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i nie zważając na otaczające nas spojrzenia przytuliła mnie.

- Jesteś w moim typie - wyszeptała cicho. Wprawdzie poniekąd podniosło mnie to na duchu, ale wskazywało, że przysłuchiwała się mojej rozmowie z Jessicą. Trzeba będzie poruszyć tę kwestię, dosyć szybko. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do stolika, który zawsze zasiadali Cullenowie - co nawet nie było dziwne, tu wszystkie grupki miały "swoje" stoliki, byłem bardzo nerwowy. Po raz pierwszy większość z nich - poza Rosalie, która wpatrywała się w scenę za pobliskim oknem, przyglądała mi się uważnie. Tak jak wspomniała Del wcześniej, wyglądali na zainteresowanych. Jasper wydawał się być spięty, ale to dla niego normalny stan, bardzo się stara cię nie zjeść, podszepnął mi irytujący głosik w głowie.

- Cześć, miło mi was poznać, trochę lepiej - powiedziałem słabo i drętwo, a Del uścisnęła moje ramię w geście dodającym otuchy.

- Cześć Zack! - Alice obdarzyła mnie przepięknym uśmiechem, który odsłonił jej kły.

- Alice! - syknęła ostrzegawczo Delilah, ale jej siostra zachichotała.

- Nic się nie stało, nikt nie zauważył.

Jasper spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem, pocałowała go czule w policzek. Idylla.

Skierowałem swoją uwagę na Emmetta, który przyglądał mi się przyjaźnie, obejmując Rosalie w pasie.

- Dzięki za tamto... w lesie - powiedziałem cicho. Delilah uprzedziła mnie wcześniej, że słyszą znacznie lepiej niż ludzie i zrozumieją nawet, jeżeli będę mruczał do siebie pod nosem.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie - odpowiedział wesoło. - Prawdę mówiąc miałem nadzieję, że młody ulegnie swoim instynktom. Nie ma już Dzieci Księżyca, więc nie miałem jeszcze okazji posiłować się z czymś ciekawszym.

- Dzieci Księżyca?

- Wilkołaków. Caius je wszystkie wytłukł, bardzo ich nie lubił. Cóż, jeden z nich prawie go ściamkał.

- Czy Quileuci nie są czasem wilkołakami?

- Nie, to zmiennokształtni. Wilkołaki były znacznie mniej cywilizowane. Normalnie człowiek, krwiożercza i szalona bestia pod czujnym okiem księżyca - do rozmowy dołączył się Jasper, pomimo nerwowego wyglądu mówił bardzo spokojnie.

- I ten... Caius je wybił?

- Tak, stały się gatunkiem wymarłym. Za swojej młodości spotkałem tylko jednego, przypałętał się na pole bitwy.

- Brałeś udział w wojnie? - zapytałem zaskoczony, zwracając na niego całą swoją uwagę.

- W kilku, nie wszystkie dotyczyły ludzi - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko.

- Wampiry prowadzą między sobą wojny?

- Od zawsze - wtrąciła Alice głaszcząc Jaspera po dłoni - chociaż żyjemy rozproszeni po świecie, mało jest pośród nas samotników. Większość porusza się w parach, albo w formacjach, które nazywamy sabatami lub nieco bardziej romantycznie: rodzinami. Nie wszystkie wyglądają jak nasza. Sabatem można nazwać troje czy czworo wampirów, którzy podróżują razem przez dłuższy czas.

- Na początku dziewiętnastego wieku, daleko na południu, wampir Benito stworzył armię nowonarodzonych. Podbił Texas i Meksyk. Inne okoliczne rodziny, by się przed nim obronić również skorzystały z jego metody. Do tej pory konflikty pomiędzy rodzinami wygrywało się siłą lub sprytem. Teraz skorzystano z nieobliczalnej i destrukcyjnej siły. Nowonarodzeni nie mają kontroli nad sobą i są silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek później. Ich ludzka krew jeszcze nie opuściła ciała i zwiększa ich siłę. Wojna przyciągała zbyt wiele uwagi, więc Volturi wysłali Caiusa, by coś z tym zrobił. Wybił wszystkie strony konfliktu, pozostawiając kilka rozsądniejszych i ostrożnych wampirów przy życiu.

- Kim jest ten cały Caius? - zapytałem przeczuwając, że to ktoś ważny.

- Caius jest jednym z wampirzych monarchów - wyjaśniła Delilah niechętnie. Alice podjęła urwany wątek.

- Są najsilniejszą rodzina, która włada całym wampirzym światem, to oni dbają o to, by nasze istnienie nie było znane ludziom. Zniszczyli Sabat z Rumunii, dotychczasowych panów Europy. Potem zajęli się Egipcjanami, równie silną rodziną.

- My będziemy następni. Przez ciebie - wyburczała niechętnie Rosalie. Spojrzała na mnie z ukosa. Jej wrogie nastawienie bardzo mnie zmartwiło. Delilah zacisnęła dłoń, którą trzymała na stole w pięść. Emmett szturchnął swoją dziewczyno-żonę w bok.

- Rose, skarbie. Nie bądź taka niemiła. To nie ma nic wspólnego z Isaaciem.

- Jasne - Rosalie prychnęła ponownie gapiąc się w okno - Aro po prostu zignoruje tak intrygującą czarownicę. Położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowa, wypowiadając je z wyraźną niechęcią i wrogością.

- Nie jestem czarownicą - zaprotestowałem urażony, zapominając o tym, że wykłócanie się z wampirami to nie jest najbezpieczniejsza rozrywka, szczególnie kiedy cie nie lubią.

- Czarownicami nazywamy ludzi o wyjątkowych i nie do końca wyjaśnionych mocach - wyjaśniła Alice, próbując rozproszyć nieprzyjemną atmosferę, która nagle zapanowała przy stole - ja też byłam czarownicą i dlatego mam tak nietypową moc.

- Nie mam żadnych mocy... - zauważyłem zaskoczony, ale Delilah mi przerwała.

- Nie mogę ci czytać w myślach. Dar Jaspera i Alice na ciebie działają, ale podejrzewam, że masz osłonę przed metafizycznymi, inwazyjnymi mocami.

W tym punkcie rozmowy byłem już cholernie skołowany. Pamiętam, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy, ale byłem wtedy dość... rozkojarzony.

- Jasper też ma jakąś moc? - zapytałem podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnął się blado.

- Jestem pathokinetą. Wyczuwam i kształtuje emocje w otaczających mnie istotach. To ciekawe uczucie, ale muszę być ostrożny, by mnie nie pochłonęło.

- To fascynujące - przyznałem z uznaniem. No proszę, super wampiry! - czy wszystkie wampiry mają jakieś moce?

- Nie. Ja i Rose jesteśmy zwykłymi, pospolitymi krwiopijcami - zauważył radośnie Emmett. Muszę przyznać, że wbrew pozorom sprawiał znacznie łagodniejsze wrażenie. Chociaż wyglądał na ponurego mięśniaka, to z jego wypowiedzi wysnuwał mi się obraz wesołej, otwartej i dowcipnej osoby.

Przerwał nam dzwonek. Wyszedłem z Del na zewnątrz. Chociaż chciałem się skierować do następnej klasy, nie pozwoliła się poprowadzić i stanęła w miejscu.

- Nie pójdę dzisiaj na biologię - oznajmiła spokojnie. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

- Dlaczego?

- Dzisiaj pan Banner chce nam przebadać krew.

- Skąd wiesz? Nieważne - dodałem szybko czując się jak kretyn. Zmierzwiła mi włosy czule.

- Idź. Zobaczymy się po lekcji - zakończyła wszelką dyskusje nagłym pocałunkiem i już jej nie było.

Niechętnie posłuchałem. Krew mi jeszcze wrzała, a kolana dochodziły do siebie, kiedy ktoś uderzył mnie przyjaźnie w plecy.

- Hej! Don Isaacu Casanova!

- Masz bardzo zły gust, jeżeli chodzi o wyrabianie znajomym przezwisk. - powiedziałem chłodno do Mike'a, który radował się własną (tylko w swoich oczach) przebiegłością. Nie zraził się ani nie obraził. Gdybym miał określić jakim jest zwierzęciem, to nie miałbym wątpliwości. Był labradorem TAK BARDZO.

- Jak ty to zrobiłeś, co? - zapytał radośnie.

- Zrobiłem, co? Wiedziałem, że to ty? Intuicja.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Jak ci sie udało poderwać Delilah Cullen.

- Oh, o to ci chodzi

Ostrożnie Zack, Delilah słyszy co mówisz. Na pewno słucha. Cholera, zapomniałem z nią porozmawiać o kwestiach prywatności. Prześladowca szanujący prywatność? Masz pan dziwne wyobrażenia, panie Swan.

- Cóż mogę rzec. Jeszcze jej nie poderwałem.

- Nie powiedziałbym, widząc te wasze bezwstydne czułości.

O, bezwstydne. W sumie ludzie z Forks mają bardzo ciekawe, zacofane podejście do życia.

- Formalnie nie jesteśmy parą - powiedziałem stanowczo, zaraz przechodząc do ataku - jak już mówimy o bezwstydności. Jessica mi się poskarżyła.

- Jess?! Tobie?!

BINGO. Masz za swoje wścibski psiaku. Zasiejemy w nim ziarna lęku, panie Swan. Nie zadziera się z nami. Zaraz, kto tam?! Paranoja? Nie! Schizofrenia?!

- Tak. Nie sądzisz... że bardzo powoli się przed nią otwierasz? - wyjaśniłem z westchnięciem. W sumie Mike to dobry kumpel. Głupiutki, ale pocieszny.

- Ale... - zaczerwienił się. Urocze. Nie! Nie traktuj przyjaciół jak simsów - wydawało mi się, że dobrze robię. Byliśmy w kinie ostatnio - dodał odzyskując część pewności siebie.

- Podejrzewam, że nie trzymałeś jej za rękę...

Mike aż się zachłysnął. No proszę, niespodziewany zwrot akcji.

- Jessica jest staromodna. Jeżeli nie zrobisz kroku w przód, pozostaniecie w jednym miejscu - pouczyłem go poważnie, mając śmieszne wrażenie, że powtarzam po kimś znacznie mądrzejszym od siebie. Mike wyglądał na porażonego moim rozumowaniem.

- To ma sens - powiedział kręcąc głową - zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego tak szybko ty i Delilah zaliczyliście drugą bazę.

- Pierwszą - poprawiłem machinalnie - drugą jest dotykanie piersi.

Spojrzał na mnie z takim niedowierzaniem, że dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem co tym sugeruje, a także jak wielką gafę popełniłem.

- Nie nie nie nie! - zaprzeczyłem szybko, rumieniąc się i kręcąc głową jak oszalały. - Nie było jeszcze drugiej bazy.

- Hej chłopaki, o czym rozmawiacie? - pojawiła się Angela, przyglądając się nam podejrzliwie.

- O absolutnie niczym istotnym! - wyjaśnił szybko Mike wyglądając jak dziecko przyłapane na wyjadaniu ciasteczek.

- Takie tam, pogaduszki - wtrąciłem szybko przeczuwając, że Mike mógłby się głupio wygadać. Mój przyjaciel rzucił mi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Angela chwyciła się pod boki i wodziła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

- Po-dej-rzane - oznajmiła ponuro. W ogóle ostatnio miałem wrażenie, że jest nie w humorze.

- Nic ci nie jest, Angie? Od niedawna chodzisz taka przybita - spojrzała na mnie z ukosa.

- To nie twoja sprawa, Isaacu Swan. A teraz pospieszcie się, bo spóźnimy się na lekcje.

Na szczęście pan Banner pojawił się jeszcze później, więc nie byliśmy spóźnieni. Nauczyciel szybko zaprowadził porządek w klasie. Wydawał się ignorować nieobecność Delilah. Podobno doskonałe stopnie Cullenów sprawiały, że przymykano oko na część z ich "nieszkodliwych dziwactw". Pan Banner przytargał ze sobą stertę kartonowych pudełek, które położył na ławce Mike'a i kazał mu je puścić w obieg.

- W porządku, zaczynamy lekcję. Dzisiaj będziemy zachwycać się wspaniałą i skomplikowaną naturą ludzkiej krwi. Proszę zabrać po jednej sztuce z każdego pudełka. - Z kieszeni fartucha, który założył na tę okazję, wyciągnął parę jednorazowych rękawiczek i naciągnął je na dłonie. Miałem nieprzyjemne skojarzenie z chirurgiem albo szalonym naukowcem. Guma cmoknęła złowrogo o jego nadgarstki, brakowało już tylko garbatego Igora i burzy za oknem. Nie, chwila. Burza jest. Pogoda się zepsuła, najwyraźniej reagując na skoncentrowanie niechęci w naszej klasie. Chyba nikt nie lubił strzykawek, igieł i grzebania w swoich żyłach i tętnicach.

- W pierwszym pudełku znajdziecie karty ze wskaźnikami - kontynuował niezrażony nauczyciel, pokazując nam białą tekturkę z wydrukowanymi czterema kwadratami. - W drugim czterozębne aplikatory. - Podniósł coś, co przypominało bardzo rzadki grzebień.

- W trzecim pudełku są tak przez wszystkich kochane jednorazowe igły. Sprawdzone i w pełni bezpieczne. - Wyjął z kartonika małą niebieską folię i rozerwał ją.

Zignorowałem dreszcze. Na szczęście z tej odległości nie widziałem srebrzystego drucika zagłady i kompromitacji. Dajcie mi igłę, pogromcę męskiego ego.

- Najpierw podejdę do każdego biurka z biuretą, by skroplić wasze karty. Bardzo proszę, wstrzymajcie się z eksperymentami. Zaczął od ławki Mike'a, i bardzo ostrożnie umieścił po kropelce wody na każdym z kwadratów - następnym krokiem będzie wykorzystanie otrzymanej igły do nakłucia palca - złapał nagle Mike'a za rękę i dziabnął opuszek jego wskazującego palca igłą. Ojej, niedobrze... pomyślałem czując, jak krople potu spływają po moim czole. Pan Banner, bezlitosny oprawca, pozostawał doskonale obojętny na mój wewnętrzny dramat - nanieście po kropli krwi na każdy ząbek aplikatora - ścisnął palec Mike'a, aż pojawiła się krew. Ton jego głosu pozostawał senny i poniekąd uspokajający. Zebrało mi się na wymioty. Nauczyciel po skończeniu demonstracji pokazał nam ociekającą krwią tekturkę. Zamknąłem oczy, by nic nie widzieć i tylko słyszeć. Przeszkadzało mi w tym irytujące dudnienie w uszach.

- Jak co roku, w przyszłym tygodniu Czerwony Krzyż organizuje świąteczną akcję krwiodawczą w Port Angeles - Pan Banner wyjaśnił nam cel dzisiejszej lekcji - pomyślałem sobie, że każde z was powinno wcześniej zaznajomić się z własną grupą krwi - zakończył z wyraźną dumą w głosie. Pierdolenie, ty chory zboczeńcu! Bawi cię torturowanie nas!

- Ci z was, którzy nie skończyli jeszcze osiemnastego roku życia, będą potrzebowali zgody od rodziców. Na biurku mam odpowiednie formularze.

Oparłem policzek o zimny blat ławki, próbując nie stracić przytomności. To by dopiero była wtopa i wstyd. Wciąż miałem zamknięte oczy, ale głos pana Bannera przemieszczał się, coraz bliżej mnie. Rozmawiał z uczniami tym swoim sadystycznie obojętnym głosem. Do moich uszu docierały piski, narzekania i chichoty kolegów i koleżanek z klasy, przekłuwających sobie palce. Co to za banda chorych ludzi! Pomyślałem gorzko, czując się coraz gorzej. Oddychałem powoli, przez usta.

- Wszystko w porządku, Zack? - usłyszałem nad sobą zniekształcony, niewyraźny głos. Dudnienie w uszach nabrało chorego, miarowego rytmu.

- Znam swoją grupę krwi, proszę pana - broniłem się słabym głosem. Bałem się unieść głowę.

- Masz mdłości? Kręci ci się w głowie? - zapytał Pan Igiełka z troską w głosie.

- Tak... - przyznałem niechętnie. Tak bardzo żałowałem, że nie poszedłem na wagary tak jak Delilah.

- Czy ktoś mógłby odprowadzić Isaaca do pielęgniarki? - zawołał nauczyciel, wciąż stojąc przy mojej ławce. Mike, mój wierny przyjaciel, prawie natychmiast zgłosił sie na ochotnika.

- Myślisz, że dasz radę dojść do gabinetu pielęgniarki? - zapytał spokojnie pan Banner. Odpowiedziałem, że tak i owszem, z pomocą Mike'a damy radę. Wyszliśmy z klasy, a ja starałem się nie spłynąć na podłogę przynajmniej, dopóki ktoś to może zobaczyć. Szliśmy bardzo powoli, a kiedy zniknęliśmy za rogiem stołówki, gdzie Pan Igiełka już nas nie widział, przystanąłem.

- Chyba sobie na chwilę usiądę - to nie była prośba i Mike pomógł mi przycupnąć na skraju chodnika.

- Tylko proszę, za nic nie wyjmuj ręki z kieszeni.

- Kurczę, stary, jesteś cały zielony - Mike brzmiał na szczerze zaniepokojonego. No shit Sherlock.

- Zaraz dojdę do siebie - wymruczałem, czując się wyjątkowo podle. Położyłem się na lewym boku. Chodnik był tak cudownie zimny, jak moja Delilah.

- Zack? - ktoś zawołał z oddali. Bardzo dobrze znany mi głos. Bardzo zaniepokojony głos, w którym troska i lęk powodowały we mnie ogromne wyrzuty sumienia.

- Eee, cześć Delilah - Mike próbował zwalczyć napad nieśmiałości, było mu ciężko zwracać się do Del, z którą wcześniej nie miał styczności. Postanowiłem sobie w duchu, że pomogę mu z Jessiką. Zasługuje na to, taki z niego równy gość.

- Co mu jest? Co się stało? - podejrzewałem, że jej słowa były odruchowym maskowaniem swojej wszechwiedzy. Jestem pewien, że dobrze wiedziała co się stało. Miała jakieś sto lat. Mało to rzeczy się naoglądała?

- Chyba zemdlał - wyjąkał spanikowany Mike. Nie, bracie, nie zemdlałem. Słyszę was dobrze - Dziwne, nawet nie zdążył nakłuć sobie palca... - Mike maskował skrępowanie słowotokiem.

- Zack, słyszysz mnie? - Delilah pochyliła się nade mną.

- Nie, umieram tu, proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju.

Zachichotała.

- Prowadziłem go właśnie do pielęgniarki, ale nie chciał iść dalej... - Mike nie odpuszczał wyjaśnień, wyraźnie źle się czuł w tej sytuacji. Współczuję biedakowi. Del pewnie wpatrywała się w niego znad mojego truchła, z wilczym uśmiechem i penetrującymi duszę złocistymi oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu skojarzyłem sobie ją z kotem z Cheshire. Była tak szybka, że miało się wrażenie, że znika. Muszę jej kupić koszulkę z tą kicią, postanowiłem nieoczekiwanie. Jestem pewien, że Emmett doceni mój żart.

- Przejmę go. Możesz wracać do klasy. - Ton głosu Delilah był bardzo uprzejmy, ale zawierał stalową nutkę, którą nauczyłem się rozpoznawać.

- Ale, to ja miałem go odprowadzić... - zaczął protestować Mike. Biedny Mike.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - Byłem pewien, że Delilah dalej się uśmiechała - Emmett zaraz tu przyjdzie, umówiłam się z nim. Poniesie Zacka, wiesz przecież, że mój brat ma krzepę niedźwiedzia.

Mike niechętnie skapitulował, ale w jego głosie słyszałem pewną ulgę. Cieszyło go, że mógł czmychnąć spod drapieżnego spojrzenia Delilah. Zaoferował słabo, że poczeka na Emmetta i mu pomoże, ale Delilah zbyła go uprzejmie. Kiedy pozostaliśmy sami westchnęła ciężko i nagle poczułem, że unoszę się w powietrzu. Na swoim boku poczułem dwie twarde wypukłości. Otworzyłem oczy przerażony. Delilah trzymała mnie w ramionach z łatwością, jakbym ważył pięć, a nie sześćdziesiąt pięć kilo. Ruszyła dziarskim krokiem przed siebie.

- A Emmett? - wyjęczałem w proteście, przeczuwając odpowiedź.

- Skłamałam - przyznała się radośnie.

- Mam wrażenie, że pomyliliśmy swoje role...

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

- Mogę być twoim rycerzem na koniu - zażartowała, mrugając do mnie figlarnie. Zabrakło mi słów.

Delilah przytuliła mnie do siebie, była cudownie chłodna w dotyku.

- A więc mdlejesz na widok krwi? - zapytała wesoło. Odwróciłem od niej głowę, aż wszystko zawirowało mi przed oczami. Milczałem jak zaklęty, a ona droczyła się ze mną przez chwilę. Przymknąłem oczy, by uspokoić tańczący szalenie świat.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmiła pogodnie i powoli, ostrożnie pomogła mi stanąć na własnych nogach. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wydech, a Delilah otoczyła mnie w pasie ramieniem i otworzyła wolną ręką drzwi.

- Matko boska! - usłyszałem zaskoczony kobiecy głos.

- Zasłabł na lekcji biologii - wyjaśniła spokojnie Delilah. Otworzyłem oczy, byliśmy w sekretariacie i właśnie mijaliśmy kontuar dla interesantów. Pani Cope, rudowłosa sekretarka, pospiesznie podbiegła do drzwi gabinetu pielęgniarki. Zaskoczona niespodziewanym wtargnięciem pielęgniarka spojrzała na nas znad powieści, którą właśnie czytała. Miała wygląd dobrodusznej babci. Delilah pomogła mi położyć się na kozetce, której brązowy, plastikowy materac był pokryty płachtą białego, szeleszczącego papieru. Delilah wycofała się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Patrzyła w moją stronę z niekrytą troską.

- To nic takiego - uspokoiła poruszoną pielęgniarkę. - Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ponieważ sprawdzamy grupę krwi na biologii.

Starsza kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Tak tak, to wiele wyjaśnia. Co roku mamy kilka takich niewiniątek. Poleż sobie słoneczko, nie ma co martwić twojej dziewczyny.

O. BOŻE. Jeżeli nawet pielęgniarka uważa, że ja i Delilah jesteśmy parą, to w domu czeka mnie sajgon. Charlie wgryzie się we mnie... no, jak wampir!

- Wiem, wiem - powiedziałem zrezygnowany - zaraz mi przejdzie.

- Często ci się to zdarza? - dopytywała się pielęgniarka, coś chyba notując.

- Czasami... - przyznałem okropnie zawstydzony.

- Możesz już wracać na lekcję - zwróciła się do Delilah.

- Nie mogę z nim zostać? - zapytała niewinnie Del, wpatrując się w dobrą babcię Pigułę jak szczeniaczek, który nabroił. Pielęgniarka parsknęła, ale nie miała przeciwwskazań. Cała jej postawa sugerowała myśl "Dobrze, dobrze, gołąbeczki. Jak wspaniale jest być młodym." Kobiety...

- Przyniosę ci trochę lodu na czoło, złotko - Doktor Swatka pozostawiła nas sobie samych. Brakowało tylko romantycznej muzyki w tle.

- Miałaś rację - wyjęczałem, przymykając oczy zrezygnowany.

- Zwykle mam. A o co dokładniej ci chodzi? - zainteresowała się Delilah, nie podchodząc.

- Te wagary... to był dobry pomysł - wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech. Oddychaj miarowo, panie Swan.

- Przestraszyłam się, kiedy cię zobaczyłam z Newtonem - wyznała Delilah po chwili milczenia. Zignorowałem niespokojne bicie serca spowodowane tym, że jej głos rozbrzmiał obok mnie. - Wyglądało to tak, jakby ciągnął twoje zwłoki do lasu, by cię zakopać.

Parsknąłem, dobrze, powrót humoru oznaczał, że było ze mną trochę lepiej. Delilah doszła chyba do podobnego wniosku. Położyła mi swoją dłoń na czoło. Boskości.

- Jak nas zauważyłaś? Myślałem, że urwałaś się z lekcji?

- Siedziałam w aucie. Słuchałam muzyki. - Jej prozaiczne wyjaśnienie mnie zaskoczyło.

Resztę rozmowy przerwał nam powrót pielęgniarki, która przyniosła zimny okład. Nie, żebym go dłużej potrzebował.

- Proszę bardzo, wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. Miłość czyni cuda! - zakończyła wymownym żartem. Zignorowałem ją i usiadłem o własnych siłach.

- Chyba już znacznie lepiej, proszę pani.

Nie kręciło mi się dłużej w głowie, nie łupało tak strasznie w uszach, miętowo-zielone ściany były nareszcie nieruchome.

Pielęgniarka chciała mnie z powrotem pogonić do leżenia na kozetce, ale w tym samym momencie ktoś nacisnął klamkę i drzwi się uchyliły. Do pomieszczenia zajrzała pani Cope.

- Mamy następnego - oznajmiła ponuro.

Zeskoczyłem z kozetki, żeby zwolnić miejsce dla nowego pacjenta i oddałem pielęgniarce kompres. Na progu gabinetu stanął Mike, podtrzymując trupio bladego Lee Stephensa, który też chodził z nami na biologię. Odsunęliśmy się z Delilah.

- Cholera - szepnęła wpatrując się w niego uważnie - Zack, chodźmy do sekretariatu, dobrze? - spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony.

- Zaufaj mi. No, chodź - pogoniła mnie na zewnątrz przez uchylone drzwi, ani razu już nie zerkając na Lee.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na świeżym powietrzu odetchnąłem głęboko.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoiła się Delilah, przyglądając mi uważnie.

- Poczułem zapach krwi - wyznałem marszcząc nos. Lee nie zjawił sie tu z takiego samego powodu jak ja.

- Ludzie nie są tak wrażliwi na zapach krwi - zaprotestowała Delilah, ale pokręciłem głową.

- No cóż, ja mogę. To od niego tak mnie mdli. Krew pachnie jak rdza i... sól.

Przyglądała mi się przez chwile badawczo i uśmiechnęła w końcu.

- Jesteś pełen tajemnic.

Mike wyszedł na zewnątrz i zerknął na nas nieśmiało. Uśmiechnąłem się dodając mu otuchy.

- Hej, wszystko gra? - brzmiał teraz znacznie naturalniej.

- Tak, dzięki za wcześniej stary.

- Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie twój brat? - zapytał Delilah, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem.

- Miał swoje sprawy do załatwienia, podrzucił tu Zacka i ruszył dalej.

- Spoko, wracasz na biologię, Zack?

- No co ty! Zaraz bym tu wrócił.

- No tak. Racja. - Mike podrapał się po głowie - no to... do zobaczenia na WFie?

Zamarłem ze zgrozy. O cholera, WF. Ostatnia rzecz, na jaką mam dzisiaj ochotę.

- Zajmę się tym - szepnęła mi do ucha Delilah. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy się do mnie zbliżyła na tak intymną odległość - siadaj i wyglądaj na bladego.

- Spoko, podpatrzyłem mistrzów - posłuchałem polecenia i usiadłem na jednym z chybotliwych krzesełek. Oparłem głowę o ścianę i przymknąłem powieki. Należy mi się Oscar.

- Proszę pani! - głos Delilah nabrał anielskiej nuty.

- Tak? - pani Cope musiała wrócić przed chwilą, chociaż tego nie zauważyłem.

- Zack ma zaraz WF, a wygląda, jakby nie był w stanie w nim uczestniczyć. Może odwiozę go do domu? Pani Swan wraca dzisiaj wcześniej do domu, przejmie go ode mnie.

Już dłużej nie musiałem udawać. Naprawdę zbladłem. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko blef. Jak wyjaśnię Scarlett pozostawioną na podjeździe?! Najwyraźniej mój stan przekonał panią Cope.

- Ciebie też usprawiedliwić słońce?

- Nie trzeba, mam lekcje z panią Goff. Nie będzie robić problemów. Słyszałeś, Zack? Załatwione.

Kiedy chwiejnie wstałem, Delilah troskliwie się do mnie przysunęła i ponownie mnie wsparła całą sobą. Na parkingu królowała mżawka. Po raz pierwszy ucieszyłem się na jej obecność. Doszliśmy powoli do volvo, kiedy zasiadłem w środku, Delilah zapięła mi pasy. Usłyszałem, jak mżawka znienacka przeszła w rytmiczny deszcz. Delilah w oka mgnieniu znalazła sie na swoim miejscu.

- Nie zapniesz pasów? - zapytałem półprzytomnie. Bardzo ją tym rozbawiłem.

- To dobre dla ludzi. Mnie by tylko przeszkadzały.

Ruszyliśmy powoli. Rozpoznałem ze zdziwieniem kawałek, który dochodził z głośników.

- Clair du Lunę? - spytałem spoglądając na nią spod przymrużonych oczu.

- Znasz Debussego? - tym razem to ona była zaskoczona.

- Nie za dobrze - przyznałem powoli - tata uwielbia puszczać klasyczną muzykę, kiedy pracuje w gabinecie. Po tytułach znam tylko swoje ulubione kawałki.

- Ja też ten lubię - powiedziała zamyślona.

Słuchaliśmy pięknej muzyki, siedząc w wygodnych, obitych jasnoszarą skórą. Znajoma melodia uspokajała mnie. Deszcz zmieniał krajobraz w rozmytą smugę. Tym razem Delilah prowadziła bardzo powoli, jakby przeciągając chwilę.

- O dziwo, kiedy już z nimi usiadłem, nie było tak źle. Czułem się zrelaksowany i bezpieczny... to Jasper, prawda?

- Trochę - przyznała zerkając na mnie - wiesz, myślę, że Jasper cię polubił. Dużo dzisiaj mówił, chociaż nie zna cię prawie wcale.

- To pokrzepiające - przyznałem lekko. Ale zaraz potem spochmurniałem - Rosalie mnie nie lubi, prawda?

- To nie tak... Boi się. O nas, o ciebie.

- A jest czego się bać? - zapytałem sennie.

- Aro... Aro jest najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na naszej planecie. Jest Absolutną Królową. Ona i ja, mamy podobne moce. Lubi nazywać mnie swoją siostrą. Jest w stanie poznać wszystkie twoje myśli, jeżeli cię dotknie. Wystarczy, by się o kogoś otarła i jej moc się aktywuje. Ma zwyczaj kolekcjonowania czarownic. Im silniejsza czarownica, tym silniej jej pragnie. Ludzie o nieprzeciętnych cechach, stają się obdarzonymi wampirami.

- I dlaczego miałoby to wam zagrażać? Jest was dużo.

- Volturi jest więcej. Po za tym, jesteśmy obecnie drudzy po nich, jeżeli chodzi o siłę. To bardzo niebezpieczna pozycja. W każdej chwili Volturi mogą uznać nas za zagrożenie. Dlatego do tej pory nie powiększyliśmy swojej rodziny.

- A jak się do tego ma niechęć Rosalie do mnie?

- Żadne z nas tak ciężko nie przeżywa swojego losu. Gdyby tylko mogła, Rosalie by oddała wszystko, by ponownie być człowiekiem. Tak jak Quileuci uważa, że transformacja w wampira zabija człowieka. Boi się, że będziemy musieli cię przemienić. Jeżeli mam być szczera, to uważam tak samo. Twój obecny status człowieka jest bardzo niepokojący. My, wampiry, mamy zakaz mieszania w nasze sprawy ludzi. Zabić, albo przemienić. Takie jest prawo Volturi.

- Kiedy ja chcę być wampirem - wyznałem słabo, rozkojarzony.

- Nie pozwolę na to - powiedziała Delilah cichym, ale stanowczym głosem - chcę, byś żył.

- Będę żył. Z tobą, z wami...

- To nie to samo - jej głos nabrał bardzo smutnej nuty.

Zatrzymaliśmy się. Silnik zgasł. Deszcz uderzał o karoserię samochodu.

- Twoja mama stoi przy oknie.

Wzdrygnąłem się.

- Skąd wiedziałaś?

- Alice miała wizję. Dzięki swojej zdolności odbieram jej wizje jak program w telewizji.

- To... bardzo wygodne.

- Tak, czasem mamy różne interpretacje, co znacznie zwiększa skuteczność jej zdolności.

Tak przyjemnie mi się tu z nią siedziało. Miałem nawrót słabości, ale za nic nie chciałem przerwać tego. Tylko ja i Delilah, a także deszczowa pieśń.

- Twoja mama zastanawia się, czy zaprosisz mnie do domu.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

- To mogłoby być ciekawe... ale wydaje mi się, że zaraz spłynę. Wolałbym być w pełni sił, kiedy skonfrontujemy się z Charlie.

- To mi przypomniało o czymś - czy mi się wydaje, czy w jej głosie poczułem zwątpienie i ponurą determinację?

- Tak? A cóż takiego?

- Powinniśmy ustalić relację między nami.

Bogowie! Brawo, panie Swan. Ten dzień jest coraz lepszy.

- Del... - zacząłem niepewnie, umierając zarówno z krępacji jak i słabnącej świadomości - może przełożymy to na później?

Reszta tego popołudnia mi umknęła. Wiem, że wysiedliśmy z samochodu, że Charlie nam otworzyła drzwi, że rozmawiała cicho z Delilah i że obydwie mnie zaprowadziły na górę.


	6. Zębate papużki i sierściuszki

Obudziłem się nad ranem w swojej piżamie i bardzo, bardzo chciałem, żeby się okazało, że to Charlie pomogła mi się przebrać. Podejrzewam, że Delilah jak zawsze spędziła noc czuwając nade mną. O dziwo, jakoś przestało mi to przeszkadzać. Miłość musi być ślepa, pomyślałem. Tak, miłość, powtórzyłem w duchu. Naprawdę ją kocham, zdałem sobie sprawę spoglądając na zegarek stojący na stoliczku nocnym. Przespałem pierwsze dwie lekcje. Jakoś nie miałem nastroju się tym martwić. Charlie zostawiła mi karteczkę, w której napisała, że zadzwoniła do szkoły i mam odpocząć. Nadmiar wolnego czasu szybko wprowadził mnie w stan irytacji. Czułem się znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj. Zjadłem solidne śniadanie, przeczytałem kolejną porcję maili i postanowiłem zrobić mamie dobry obiad. Steki brzmiały sensownie.

Pomijając niemiły epizod na biologii, wczoraj moja wiedza na temat wampirzego świata dostała solidnego kopa. Wampiry miały swoich władców. To nawet sensowne. Ciekawe dlaczego się ukrywają, skoro słońce ich nie zabija.

Kiedy obierałem ziemniaki, zadzwonił telefon. Było to nieco dziwne, ale podejrzewałem, że to Alice. Kiedy usłyszałem w słuchawce inny, równie znajomy głos, poczułem falę adrenaliny.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Isaacu - wujek Billy zwrócił mi słowa, które w niego rzuciłem jakiś czas temu - czy mógłbyś dzisiaj zajrzeć do rezerwatu?

- Muszę zrobić obiad. Charlie wraca o tej samej porze co zwykle.

- Po obiedzie kogoś po ciebie przyślę.

Chwilę po tym, jak się rozłączył, nasz domowy telefon ponownie zadzwonił. Uh-uh. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą w paranormalnym świecie.

- Dzień dobry, Alice.

Oczywiście, nie było mowy o spokojnym obiedzie. Charlie zjawiła się pięć minut wcześniej niż zwykle i zastała mnie na czytaniu w kuchni. Uśmiechała się bardzo niepokojąco.

- Cześć, Kiciuś! - rzuciła radośnie siadając po drugiej stronie stołu. Oparła podbródek na splecionych przed sobą palcach i wpatrywała we mnie w oczekiwaniu... na coś.

- Cześć... mamo.

Zapadła napięta cisza, tylko w garnku bulgotało.

- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia?

Słowo daję, Charlie wyglądała jakby miała zaraz eksplodować ze zniecierpliwienia, wierciła się na krześle niespokojnie.

- Przepraszam za wczoraj? Poczułem się gorzej... krew, biologia, te sprawy...

- I? - ponaglała wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

Dzielnie udawałem, że tego nie dostrzegam i absolutnie nie wiem, o co jej chodzi.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że nie poszedłem dzisiaj do szkoły. Nadrobię wszystko.

- Dobrze wie pan, panie Swan, że nie tego typu wieści krążą mi po głowie.

- Zrobiłem ci steki? - spróbowałem ratując się rozpaczliwie.

- Y-y - oczy Charlie rozpalał intensywny ogień determinacji. Cholera.

- Bardzo dobrze dzisiaj wyglądasz?

- Isaacu Swan, może przestaniesz unikać tematu i wyjaśnisz swojej starej matce te wszystkie intrygujące plotki krążące po mieście?

- Nie sądzę, żebyś była...

- Natychmiast!

- Mam dziewczynę.

- Doprawdy? Opowiedz mi o tym - naciskała Charlie radośnie. Uh.

- Ma na imię Delilah, jest córką doktora Cullena...

- O tym, już oboje wiemy skarbie. Jak, kiedy?

- Wczoraj, pod domem... kiedy umierałem? - postawiłem na szczerość, Charlie wyniuchałaby jakiekolwiek kłamstwo.

- Jak rozumiem masz na myśli oficjalne przypieczętowanie relacji. Część plotek jest trochę... starsza?

- No, cóż. Mieliśmy się ku sobie... trochę wcześniej?

- I... do której bazy dotarłeś?

O Boże. Nie. Stanowczo odmawiam rozmawiania o tym z Charlie.

- Wydaje mi się mamo... - zacząłem ostrożnie - że to nie jest dobry temat na rozmowę.

Charlie uniosła brew. Zawsze chciałem posiąść tę niezastąpialną zdolność.

- Tylko winny coś ukrywa. Wydawało mi się, że masz w sobie więcej po tacie. Kto by przypuszczał.

- Eee, a co dokładniej masz na myśli?

Wyglądała teraz na rozmarzoną.

- Ciężko było go usidlić. Taki nieświadomy, taki czysty i zamyślony. Był uroczy, do czasu. - Dodała szybko. - Ale kiedy się poznawaliśmy, dużo wysiłku mnie kosztowało zachęcenie go do bliższej relacji.

Eee. Fuj. Znaczy się, to romantyczne, ale nie bardzo mam ochotę słuchać o romansie swoich rodziców. Na szczęście ziemniaki się W KOŃCU ugotowały, dając mi pretekst do przerwania rozmowy. Szybko rozłożyłem obiad na stole i zachęciłem Charlie do jedzenia. Przyjęła moją subtelną prośbę o przerwę. Postanowiłem zaatakować i szybko zmienić temat.

- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z wujkiem. Prosił, bym go odwiedził.

- Billy? W czym ma problem?

- Właściwie, to nie wiem. Pojadę do niego po obiedzie, obiecał, że przyśle kogoś.

- Stary, dobry Billy, skoro tak, to nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Ale bardzo chciałabym... bliżej poznać Delilah. - Dorzuciła dłubiąc ziemniaki widelcem.

- Eee... pomyślę o tym.

Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, osobą, którą przysłał wujek był Sam Uley. Przyglądał mi się obojętnie, chociaż zauważyłem, że kiedy się zbliżyłem, to mięśnie na jego twarzy drgnęły. To była cholernie niekomfortowa podróż. Żaden z nas się nie odzywał. Kiedy zauważyłem, że nie jedziemy znaną mi drogą zagadnąłem.

- Gdzie jedziemy?

- Do starego miejsca. - Burknął niechętnie. Chyba nie bardzo mnie lubił. - Starszyzna zebrała się w miejscu, do którego zwykle nie wpuszczamy białych.

Ojej, jestem zaszczycony! Wujek ma rozmach.

Rozmowa szybko się urwała. Dopiero po kolejnych kilku minutach, kiedy Sam zatrzymał samochód, usłyszałem coś więcej.

- Musimy przejść kawałek.

Super. Ja. Jakiś kolo. Ciemny las. Nie muszę chyba wspominać jak bardzo mi się to nie podoba? Mam nadzieję, że to nie trafi do gazet pod chwytliwym tytułem "I słuch wszelaki po nim zaginął."

Na przekór mojej paranoicznej podejrzliwości Sam trzymał się jak najdalej ode mnie. Przynajmniej nie padało, pomyślałem zerkając na zachmurzone niebo. Maszerowałem niechętnie, co jakiś czas potykając się o jakieś cholerne i krwiożercze korzonki. Ponarzekałem trochę, zdążyłem znienawidzić Sama... myślałem o Delilah... w końcu, po wieczności cholernego, ciemnego i nieprzyjemnego lasu, zauważyłem w oddali jakieś światła.

- Dzięki bogom! - Wyrzuciłem z siebie, w nagłym przypływie optymizmu. Nic na to nie poradzę, ludzie nie lubią nocy. Boimy się ciemności. Kochamy światło, ciepło... takie tam. A teraz ściemniało się wyraźnie z każdą chwilą.

Na małej i porzuconej pośród oceanu drzew polance płonęło olbrzymie ognisko. Pięć postaci siedziało na kłodach rozłożonych dookoła ognia. Każde z nich miało na sobie tradycyjne indiańskie ubrania. Rozpoznałem człowieka z pióropuszem wodza. Ze wszystkich zebranych znałem ponad połowę z nich. Wujek Harry i ciocia Joy spoglądali na mnie w milczeniu. Zaskakujące, ale większość przyjaciół mojej mamy należało do świata paranormalnego. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach i na polanę wkroczyły dwa widziane przeze mnie wcześniej wilczyska. Srebrny i Brązowy. Usiadły po obu bokach wujka Billego. Srebrny warknął.

- Spokojnie Paul. - Głos Sama Uleya nabrał ostrości. Wilk położył po sobie uszy.

- Isaacu Swan, doszły nas wieści, że zadajesz się z Zimnymi Ludźmi. - Wujek brzmiał jakby był niezadowolony. - Czy to prawda?

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć odezwał się Sam. W jego głosie wyczułem obrzydzenie.

- Śmierdzi Zimnymi. Myślałem, że oszaleję w samochodzie.

- Nikt cię nie prosił o zdanie, Alfo - uciszyła go ciocia Joy cierpko. Podobno jest z nami w jakimś odległym stopniu z nami spokrewniona. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

- Ma rację, ciociu Joy. Delilah Cullen jest moją dziewczyną. Pewnie dlatego tak mocno pachnę... wampirem.

Srebrny wilk zareagował na moje słowa znacznie bardziej żywiołowo, niż się spodziewałem. Z paskudnie przerażającym warczeniem rzucił sie w moją stronę. Wszystko potoczyło się nagle. Sam Uley odwrócił się i popchnął mnie do tyłu. Poleciałem jak szmaciana lalka i uderzyłem o pobliskie drzewo. W międzyczasie zobaczyłem coś niezwykłego. Sam Uley, w przeciągu dosłownie chwili, przekształcił się w wielkiego czarnego wilka. Ostatniego z tych, które widziałem tamtego pamiętnego spaceru. Brutalnie zderzył się ze srebrnym wilkiem i totalnie skopał mu włochate dupsko. Nie, żeby srebrny, nazywany Paulem, jakoś specjalnie się bronił. Zauważyłem też po czasie, że Starszyzna Quileutów nawet nie drgnęła. Wydawali się przyzwyczajeni do agresywności i brutalności wilkołaków. Pojedynek szybko się zakończył i wilki oddaliły się po tym, jak ciocia Joy machnęła ręką w uniwersalnym geście "sio, no sio już".

- Przepraszam, Zack. Chłopcy bywają tacy energiczni... ale tego chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Tak, jestem ciekaw jak to jest, wychowywać dziecko ze świadomością, że może w każdej chwili przemienić się w absurdalnie wielkiego, wściekłego wilka.

- Quil też jest wilkołakiem?

- Jeszcze nie. Ale prawdopodobnie będzie.

- To takie obrzydliwe określenie. - Wtrącił się jeden z nieznanych mi mężczyzn, starszy indianin. - Quileuci nie są wilkołakami. Niektórzy spośród nas są zmiennokształtni. Jest za tym strasznie ciekawa legenda, wiesz? - Wtrącił znacznie bardziej podekscytowany. Wujek Billy odchrząknął, co uciszyło mężczyznę.

- Tak. O tym trochę później. Zanim Paul nam przerwał, powiedziałeś coś, co niezwykle mnie martwi, chłopcze.

- Delilah Cullen jest moją dziewczyną - powtórzyłem stanowczo, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

- Zimni Ludzie są bardzo niebezpieczni dziecko. - Ostatnia z zebranych, kobieta średniego wieku w okularach przyglądała mi się uważnie. Wskazałem w kierunku, w który udały się wilki.

- Wy również nie należycie do najłagodniejszych. Z tego co widzę, wasi zmiennokształtni są bardzo niepolityczni, jak zwierzęta.

- Trochę nerwowi, impulsywni, ale nie są mordercami. - Zaprotestowała gniewnie.

- Bardzo stronnicze podejście. Cullenowie nikogo nie zabili w Forks.

- Piją ludzką krew!

- Zwierzęcą. Żywią się zwierzętami. Taki ichni odpowiednik wegetarianina.

- Ellen, odpuść sobie. - Naszą dyskusję przerwał wujek Harry. Dołożył jakąś szczapę do ogniska. - Nie zebraliśmy się tutaj, by marnować czas na gorzkie kłótnie. Musisz zrozumieć Isaacu - dodał cicho - że jesteśmy zaniepokojeni. Zimni Ludzie są naszymi wrogami od bardzo dawna.

Zachęcony przez ciocię Joy usiadłem obok niej. Podała mi metalowy kubek z herbatą ziołową. Przyjąłem go z wdzięcznością.

- Przecież podpisaliście z nimi pakt. Nie mieszacie się w swoje sprawy.

- Jestem bardzo ciekaw Isaacu, skąd ty o tym wszystkim wiesz? Od swojej dziewczyny? - Wujek Billy wydawał się być na mnie bardzo zagniewany. Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Nie. Od Rachel.

Bam! Tego się nie spodziewał. Mina mu trochę zrzedła. Zrobiło mi się go nawet żal. A, nie, przeszło.

- Nie bardzo wierzyła w to, co mówi... ja zresztą też nie bardzo. Gdyby nie wypadek w lesie to bym o tym z czasem zapomniał... - Plotłem co mi ślina naniesie.

- Właściwie, to dlaczego sam łaziłeś po lesie? - Zapytał wujek Harry.

- Ostatnie, czego się spodziewałem, po krótkiej przechadzce po lesie w okolicy mojego domu, to napotkanie wampira i polujących na niego wilko... zmiennokształtnych. - Poprawiłem się szybko, widząc poruszenie po drugiej stronie ogniska. Stary indianin wyglądał na zasmuconego tym, że nie dałem mu pretekstu do odezwania się. Zapalił starą, wyniszczoną drewnianą fajkę i pykał ją nerwowo. Starsza o imieniu Ellen spojrzała na mnie wilkiem. Prawie parsknąłem na tę niespodziewaną grę słów. Z trudem zachowałem powagę, kiedy wujek Billy znowu zabrał głos.

- Będziemy ostrożniejsi. - Zdecydował ponuro. - Najwyraźniej musimy usunąć kilka legend z ogólnego dostępu. Pakt jest bardzo surowy. My nie wydamy ich białym twarzom, oni zostawią nas w spokoju. Czy Cullenowie wiedzą o tym, że to Rachel ci podsunęła rozwiązanie ich... tajemnicy?

- Nie pamiętam. - Przyznałem zawstydzony. - Ale pewnie wiedzą. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Alice Cullen przez telefon. Zadzwoniła chwilę po tobie, wujku. Prosiła, bym był ostrożny, ponieważ widzi moją przyszłość niewyraźnie, co sugeruje obecność zmiennokształtnych Quileutów.

- Zimna ostrzegająca człowieka przed nami! - Pani Ellen wydawała się być oburzona. Starszy indianin na prawo od niej zachichotał.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Ralph!

- Ależ jest, ależ jest! - Nie zgodził się pan Ralph, krztusząc się z wrażenia dymem. - Od dawna powtarzam, że między nami a Zimnymi nie ma tak wiele różnicy. Potwór to potwór, zimny czy ciepły.

- Oni są potworami, a my nie!

- Polityka. - Odparł z niesmakiem pan Ralph, ale zamilkł ugodnie.

Na polanę powrócił Sam Uley. Pozostałe wilki musiały być gdzieś w pobliżu, bo czasem słyszałem, jak coś przedziera się przez zieleń. Stanął za panią Ellen i wpatrywał się w niebo. Miał na sobie inne ubranie, poprzednie na nim dosłownie eksplodowało. To musi być cholernie niewygodne. Ciekawe ile zestawów pokitrał po okolicy.

- Odłóżmy na bok uprzedzenia i politykę międzyrasową. Na chwilę obecną, to my jesteśmy winni naruszenia traktatu. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć, kiedy Carlisle Cullen przesłał mi wiadomość, ale Isaac to potwierdza.

Zamarłem zaskoczony. Doktor Carlisle odezwał się do wujka? Nie tylko mnie to zainteresowało.

- Romawiałeś... z tym czymś? - Zaniepokoiła się pani Ellen.

- Nie. Zadzwonił. Jak człowiek. - Ostatnia uwaga bardzo rozbawiła pana Ralpha.

- Czego chciał? - Wujek Harry otarł pot z czoła.

- Tak jak my nie upilnowaliśmy swoich zobowiązań i wydaliśmy ich białemu człowiekowi, on chce zabrać ludzkie życie w zamian. Domaga się ciebie, Isaacu Swan.

Zapadła cisza. Przez chwilę analizowałem to, co przed chwilą powiedział wujek Billy. Doktor Cullen... chce mnie zabić? Nie, raczej nie o to w tym chodzi. Chodzę z Delilah, mam nawet niezły kontakt z jej rodzeństwem... przypomniałem sobie nagle rozmowę w samochodzie z wczoraj.

- O. Chodzi wam o to, że chce ze mnie zrobić wampira?

- Nie wydajesz się zbyt przejęty. - Zauważyła pani Ellen ponuro.

- Właściwie, to nieodpowiednie określenie. Po prostu jestem przejęty w drugą mańkę.

- Czy Charlotte wie, z kim się zadajesz?

- Czy powiedziałeś mamie, że część z was przemienia się w wielkie wilki, wujku?

Pan Ralph parsknął, ale nic nie powiedział pod gromiącym wzrokiem wujka Billego. Zaczynałem gościa lubić.

- To nie to samo, chłopcze.

- Jak dla mnie nie ma wielkiej różnicy. Wy niebezpieczni, oni niebezpieczni. I nikt o tym nie wie.

- Bardzo lekko traktujesz swoje człowieczeństwo - zauważył smutno wujek Harry.

- Widzę w nich więcej człowieczeństwa niż wy. Przez dziesięciolecia walczą ze swoją naturą. Doktor Carlisle ratuje ludzkie życia, a wy dalej uparcie tego nie dostrzegacie. Zresztą martwicie się póki co niepotrzebnie - dodałem gorzko.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Wygląda na to, że pomiędzy nimi jest wewnętrzny konflikt. Z tego co zrozumiałem, ani Delilah, ani jej siostra Rosalie nie chcą, żebym był wampirem. Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale wydają się tak jak wy, postrzegać przemianę w wampira jako śmierć dla człowieka.

- To zaskakująco rozsądne z ich strony - przyznał wujek Harry marszcząc czoło. - Billy, czy doktor Cullen zażądał śmierci Zacka... dosłownie?

- Nie - zaprzeczył obojętnie wujek Billy patrząc na ogień. - Słowa, których użył można potraktować na wiele sposobów. Mają kilka znaczeń, jeżeli na nie spojrzeć z kilku perspektyw. Chciał raczej obietnicy, że nie wmieszamy się w sprawy między nimi, a Zackiem.

- Jestem gotowa na to przystać. To sprawa pomiędzy białym człowiekiem, a Zimnymi. - Oświadczyła na to pani Ellen, co spowodowało, że ciocia Joy zabrała głos, chociaż milczała od dłuższego czasu.

- Krótki masz wzrok Ellen, pamięć również słabą, najwyraźniej. Jestem spokrewniona, wprawdzie odlegle, z Charlotte Swan. Dla mnie to wciąż rodzina. Nie zamierzam przyglądać się spokojnie, jak dziecko z którym mam wspólną krew umiera.

- Ale ciociu...

- Powinieneś posłuchać swojej dziewczyny młody człowieku. Zyskała w moich oczach odrobinę.

- Uważam, że Isaac powinien poznać legendę o Taha Akim - zauważył cicho pan Ralph. - A także tę o Trzeciej żonie - dodał po chwili namysłu.

- Powoli, zacznijmy od początku - wujek Billy zapatrzył się w ogień - Quileuci byli zawsze małym plemieniem, tworzyło go kilka rodzin, do których wciąż napływała świeża krew z zewnątrz. W naszej krwi od zawsze płynęła silna magia, dlatego wiele wpływowych rodzin z innych plemion bardzo chętnie nam podsyłało swoje dzieci. Byliśmy w ten czy inny sposób powiązani ze wszystkimi ludami okolicy. Mało kto odważył się narazić Quileutom, bali się Świętych Wojowników i mocy, którą dysponowali.

- A co potrafili ci Święci Wojownicy? - odważyłem się wtrącić swoje pytanie.

- Wy, biali, nazywacie to oobe, opuszczeniem własnego ciała - wyjaśnił pan Ralph - Pod tą postacią potrafili kierować wiatrem i rozkazywać dzikim stworzeniom. Dzięki pomysłowości i tej dziedzicznej magii, żyliśmy w spokoju.

- Ostatnim z Wielkich Wodzów, posiadający tę moc nazywał się Taha Aki - wujek Billi ponownie przejął głos. - Człowiek wielkiego serca i mądrości. Pragnął przede wszystkim pokoju pomiędzy wszystkimi ludami. Niestety, nie wszyscy się z nim zgadzali. Mężczyzna o imieniu, które zostało później zakazane pośród Quileotów, Utlapa, pragnął wykorzystać nasze moce do podbicia i podporządkowania sobie pozostałych plemion. Ponieważ wszyscy Święci Wojownicy dzielili się myślami w Duchowym Świecie, Taha Aki od razu wiedział o jego zamiarach, Utlapa został wygnany i skrył się w okoliczynym lesie czekając na swoją chwilę.

- Ponieważ Taha Aki był poważnym i ciężko pracującym człowiekiem - kontynuowała ciocia Joy, dając wujkowi chwilę na złapanie oddechu - chronił swoje plemię najlepiej jak potrafił. Co jakiś czas Wielki Wódz udawał się do tajemnego i świętego miejsca, gdzie pozostawiał swoje ciało i w astralnej postaci patrolował okolicę. Właśnie jedną z takich chwil wybrał Utlapa na swoją zemstę. Początkowo chciał zabić swojego przeciwnika, ale wpadł na jeszcze potworniejszy plan. Ukradł ciało Wielkiego Wodza, a swoje własne zabił. Taha Aki wiedział o jego zamiarach tak szybko jak Utlapa wkroczył w Świat Duchów, ale spóźnił się na swoje nieszczęście.

- Taha Aki powrócił do wioski - wujek Billy kontynuował opowieść - i przez długie tygodnie obserwował w rozpaczy, jak Utlapa oszukał wszystkich. Zakazał innym Świętym Wojownikom wchodzenia do Świata Duchów, ponieważ podobno szepty przodków ostrzegły go o nadciągającym stamtąd niebezpieczeństwie. Tak naprawdę bał się Starego Wodza. Utlapa pozwalał sobie na dużo. Powziął drugą i trzecią żonę, chociaż żona Taha Akiego wciąż żyła. Zdesperowany Taha Aki sprowadził z gór ogromnego wilka, by go pomścił, ale zdrajca krył się za wojownikami. W wyniku walki stracił życie jeden z młodych mężczyzn, co tylko pogłębiło smutek Starego Wodza.

- Taha Aki był pozbawiony swojego ciała dość długo, by odczuć ból. - Rolę pieśniarza tym razem przejął pan Ralph, jego głos był pełen podniecenia znanego tylko prawdziwym miłośnikom czegoś - Czuł, że jeżeli szybko nie powróci do życia, to już na zawsze przekroczy linię oznaczającą śmierć. Ogromny wilk podążał za nim przez las, Taha Aki bardzo mu zazdrościł, żył i cieszył się potężnym ciałem. Wtedy też, Stary Wódz wpadł na pewien pomysł, poprosił wilka, by ten podzielił się z nim swoim ciałem. Po namyśle zwierzę zgodziło się i razem powrócili do Quileutów. Ludzie bali się wilka i wojownicy lękliwie skierowali w jego stronę swoje włócznie, ale zwierzę zachowywało się dziwnie. Uciekało i z bezpiecznej odległości szczekało coś, co przypominało pieśni ich ludu. W końcu jeden ze starych wojowników, Yut, zlekceważył rozkaz wodza i opuścił swoje ciało. Natychmiast zrozumiał prawde i powitał Starego Wodza.

- Niestety - wtrącił się ponownie wujek Billy, kiedy pan Ralph przerwał, by napić się herbaty - Utlapa natychmiast zrozumiał co się dzieje i doskoczył do ciała Yuta z nożem w dłoni. Pozostali wojownicy byli zbyt skołowani, by cokolwiek zrozumieć. Yut powrócił do swojego ciała, ale był za słaby i stary, by zwyciężyć zdrajcę. Kiedy Taha Aki zobaczył jak dusza jego przyjaciela odchodzi do zaświatów, to ogarnął go olbrzymi gniew. Wilk nagle przeobraził się w wielkiego i silnego mężczyznę, wzbudzając panikę pośród wojowników. Nie przypominał Starego Wodza, tylko jego duchową postać, którą wojownicy natychmiast rozpoznali. Utlapa próbował uciec, ale Taha Aki z siłą wilka go dopadł i zabił. Wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, jedynym wyjątkiem było podtrzymanie przez Wielkeigo Wodza zakazu dotyczącego korzystania z magii plemienia. Zrozumiał, jak wielką krzywdę może spowodować wielka moc u kogoś o słabym sercu lub wielkiej dumie. Taha Aki rządził wiele lat, ponieważ się nie starzał, spłodził też wielu synów, którzy odkryli, że i oni mogą przyjmować wilcze postacie.

- Czy inni Quileuci wciąż potrafią opuszczać swoje ciało?

Moje pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło wszystkich poza panem Ralphem, który uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Niestety, utraciliśmy tę zdolność, ponieważ całe pokolenia z niej nie korzystały. Osobiście uważam to za największy grzech Taha Akiego. Zatrzymał całą władzę dla siebie i swoich dzieci, co jak podejrzewam było wynikiem zdrady, jakiej doświadczył.

- Uważaj na swoje słowa! - warknął wujek Billy, a pozostali również wyglądali na oburzonych, ale pan Ralph nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

- Mam rację - powiedział uparcie - tylko potomkowie Taha Akiego potrafią zmieniać się w wilki, pozostali członkowie plemienia, jak moi przodkowie, zostali skazani na los zwykłych, słabych ludzi.

- Ile rodzin?

- Zliczysz na palcach jednej dłoni - burknął ponuro wujek, wciąż urażony słowami pana Ralpha.

- A opowieść o trzeciej żonie? - Zapytałem mając nadzieję, że odwrócę jego uwagę od gorzkiego konfliktu z panem Ralphem, którego mogłem zrozumieć do pewnego stopnia. Sam często czułem się bezsilny, a on jeszcze wiedział, że kiedyś jego przodkowie dysponowali wielką siłą, co zostało mu odebrano na długo przed jego urodzeniem.

- W pewnym momencie, kiedy Taha Aki zaczął się starzeć po porzuceniu swojej wilczej postaci, pojawiły się problemy na północy, z plemieniem Makahów. Znikały im kobiety i winili za to okoliczne wilki. Oczywiście, sfory wiedziały, że żadne z nich nie miało z tym nic wspólnego, tak jak dawniej Święci Wojownicy, tak i ich łączyła wspólna więź. Taha Aki nie mógł już poprowadzić swojego plemienia na wojnę, dlatego poprosił swojego najstarszego syna, Taha Wi, by odszukał sprawcę zamieszania. Taha Wi poprowadził ze sobą sforę pięciorga wilków, jedyne co znaleźli, to dziwny i słodki zapach. Przywódca wyprawy odesłał dwoje młodszych wilków, by poinformowali Quileutów o tym i podążył tropem. Ani on, ani pozostała dwójka nigdy nie wrócili.

Miałem przeczucie, co się stało. Wujek Billy kontynuował dalej ponurym głosem.

- Rok później dwie kobiety zniknęły jednocześnie z plemienia Makahów, którzy wezwali wilki. Quileuci ponownie rozpoczęli polowanie, powrócił tylko jeden, Yaha Uta, najstarszy syn trzecie żony. Przyniósł ze sobą fragmenty zimnego, rozszarpanego ciała i opowiedział swojemu ludowi przerażającą historię, o znalezieni zimnego człowieka, który zabił kobiety Makahów. Jeden z jego braci zlekceważył siłę Zimnego i przypłacił to życiem. Dopiero wspólnymi siłami, płacąc za to ciężko, pokonano Zimnego, który był równie szybki i silny co oni. Yaha Uta rozłożył fragmenty ciała na ziemi, by pozostali lepiej im się przyjrzeli. Quileuci ze zgrozą zobaczyli, jak ciało zaczęło się ponownie zrastać i spalili je. Rozsypali popiół na wietrze, pozostawiając tylko odrobinę w małym woreczku na szyi Taha Akiego, który chciał w ten sposób dowiedzieć się, gdyby potwór ponownie próbował ożyć.

- Nazwaliśmy ich Zimnymi Ludźmi - powiedział pan Ralph cicho - A także Krwiopijcami. Quileuci zaczęli się obawiać. Pozostał im tylko jeden Wilk, a Zimnych mogło być więcej. I było. Pewnego dnia pojawiła się Zimna Kobieta, żona potwora, którego zabił Yaha Uta. Była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek ludzie widzieli. Jeden z chłopców powiedział, że coś śmierdzi tak mocno, że aż boli. Usłyszał go jeden ze Starszych i nakazał wszystkim uciekać. Był pierwszym, którego zabiła. Mordowała, aż nie pojawił się Yaha Uta, z Taha Akim, Trzecią Żoną i pozostałą Starszyzną. Kiedy Zimna zabiła Yaha Utę, to Taha Aki przemienił się w starego, siwego wilka. Jego gniew był jedynym źródłem siły, jakie mu pozostało. Zwarł się z Zimną w walce, ale przegrywał. Trzecia żona, widząc śmierć swojego najstarszego dziecka i niebezpieczeństwo, w jakim znalazł się jej mąż wpadła na pomysł. Słyszała relację syna na temat walki z Zimnymi. Podbiegła do walczących z nożem w dłoniach i wbiła go sobie w serce. Rozkojarzyło to Zimną, która uległa pragnieniu. Taha Aki dopadł ją wraz z dwoma młodszymi synami, którzy również przyjęli wilczą postać widząc jak ich matka umiera. Zimna została rozszarpana i spalona, a Taha Aki nie powrócił już do ludzkiej postaci. Oddalił się do lasu i tam zniknął.

- Zmieniła się też wilcza natura - zakończył wujek Billy. - Potomkowie Taha Akiego nie przemieniali się już w wilki po osiągnięciu dojrzałości. Reagowali na obecność Zimnych, którzy przybywali pojedynczo lub parami, co jakiś czas. Dopiero za czasów mojego dziadka pojawiła się większa grupa. Cullenowie. O reszcie, już wiesz. Zawarli porozumienie, które trwa do dzisiaj.

Kiedy wróciłem do domu było wpół do północy. Charlie nie zadawała zbyt wielu pytań, ponieważ ciocia Joy wpadła na krótką wizytę. Obydwie piły herbatę w kuchni i plotkowały o czymś. Pożegnałem się uprzejmie i życzyłem paniom dobrych snów.

Dzień pełen wrażeń, nie ma co. Opadłem na łóżko i westchnąłem ciężko. Nagle poczułem na sobie znajomy ciężar. Zostałem wyściskany i pocałowany w czubek nosa.

- Śmierdzisz mokrym psem. - Usłyszałem wyrzut.

- To ciekawe spostrzeżenie. Chociaż raczej to moje ubrania, ponieważ z żadnym z nich nie miałem bezpośredniego kontaktu.

- Teraz jestem zmuszona się o ciebie poocierać, żebyś pachniał jakoś bardziej znośnie.

- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale na dole jest starsza Quileutów i moja mama.

- Dopilnuję, byś nie mógł krzyczeć. - Obiecała złowrogo i pocałowała mnie.

Kilka cudownych minut później, kiedy zbyt się podnieciłem i znowu o mało nie doprowadziłem Del do zagryzienia mnie, nadszedł czas na nocne pogaduszki.

- Podobno Carlisle wysłał wiadomość do wujka Billego.

- Jak ją przyjęli?

- Nie najlepiej.

- I dobrze. Byłam bardzo przeciwna jego decyzji.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz, żebym był taki jak ty?

Leżeliśmy w łóżku, pod pościelą. Wampiry były z natury zimne, ale z czasem przechwytywały ciepło, więc po jakimś czasie już mnie tak nie raził chłód jej skóry. Powiedziałbym, że im cieplejsza była, tym trudniej mi było nad sobą panować.

- Czy to dziwne, że nie chcę, żebyś umarł? - zapytała smętnie.

- W każdej chwili mogę umrzeć - wymruczałem niechętnie. - Jestem tylko człowiekiem, kruchym, miękkim i chorowitym.

- Wszyscy kiedyś muszą umrzeć.

- Ale ty będziesz żyć.

- Być może. Nawet my nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni.

- Z każdym rokiem będę starszy, za jakiś czas brzydki i pomarszczony, a ty wciąż tak piękna i młoda.

- I tak będę cię kochać.

- O wiele bardziej mnie urządza wieczność z tobą.

- Nawet, jeżeli stałbyś się potworem?

- Nie jesteś potworem. - Zaprzeczyłem bardzo się starając nie podnieść głosu.

- Jestem. Zabijałam ludzi, Zack.

Okej, to mnie zaskoczyło.

- Możesz... rozwinąć?

- Ja. Chrup. Oni. Krzyk. A potem wypiłam ich krew?

- Tak po prostu?

- Tak po prostu.

Powoli położyłem dłoń na jej głowie i przeczesałem jej miękkie włosy palcami.

- Więc i ja zjem kilku. Tyle co ty i jednego więcej.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Zack.

- Nie żartuję. Podejrzewam, że mi zasmakują. Zjem tylko ładne i seksowne dziewczyny, żebyś mogła mi to wypominać po stu i czterech latach związku.

Zachichotała.

- Jesteś okropny.

Uśmiechnąłem się do sufitu.

- Tylko czasami.

W którymś momencie usnąłem. Znowu nuciła tę piękną i nieznaną mi pieśń. Muszę ją kiedyś zapytać, kto napisał ten kawałek. Z tym postanowieniem udałem się do krainy Morfeusza.

Drugie podejście do Wampirzego Stolika było znacznie łatwiejsze. Rosalie dalej mnie ignorowała, ale bracia Del i ja nawiązaliśmy szybko wspólny język. Jasper opowiedział mi, jak wyglądały Południowe Wojny Wampirów. Brał udział w drugiej z nich. W pewnym momencie przerwał nagle i zamilkł. Kiedy już miałem zapytać się, co się stało, Alice wyjaśniła, że jakaś dziewczyna podeszła o krok za blisko i Jasper przestał oddychać. Przyglądała mu się zmartwiona i uspokajała go cicho, głaszcząc zaciśniętą pięść Jaspera. To był bardzo przejmujący widok.

- Ciebie też to może czekać - dodała Del szeptem. - Ciągły strach przed własną słabością.

- Albo to polubisz - zauważył wesoło Emmett, czym sprowokował gniewne prychnięcie Delilah i szturchnięcie w bok od Rosalie. - No co, taka prawda. Ludzie są smaczni jak ja pierdolę. Nie jemy ich, to nasz wybór. Ale inni mają się dobrze. Życie. Uwierz mi Zack, los wampira nie jest taki zły. Tyle się dzieje wokół ciebie, że często nie ma czasu na takie zmartwienia.

- Tylko, kiedy rzadko się myśli - wtrąciła zimno Delilah.

- Właściwie, to Emmett ma rację - przyznał powoli Jasper. - Upolowałaś kilku złych ludzi Del, w czasie swojego buntu. A ty, Rose, nie wypiłaś ani kropli ludzkiej krwi, podobnie jak Alice, która dzięki swojej mocy wiedziała, że może wybrać wegetarianizm. Emmettowi zdarzyło się kilka... wpadek... ale tylko ja spędziłem długie dziesięciolecia żywiąc się ludźmi. Smak ludzkiej krwi Zack, jest niezwykle intensywny. Przynosi siłę i ukojenie. Gasi ogień, który inaczej będzie cię trawił każdej sekundy. Krew zwierząt, chociaż spełnia swoją rolę i go tłumi... nie daje satysfakcji i nie ucisza do końca.

- Dla Delilah zrobiłbym wszystko - oznajmiłem z całą mocą, jaką może oddać szept. To wywołało reakcję Rosalie.

- Porzuciłbyś własną rodzinę? Wszystkich przyjaciół, dorastanie, możliwość posiadania dzieci i normalnego życia? - Przyglądała mi się złowrogo. Emmett próbował ją ułagodzić, ale powstrzymała go gestem dłoni.

- Tak. Zrobiłbym to Rosalie. Nigdy nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem. Nienawidzę ludzi. Brzydzę się nimi. Pewnie, tęskniłbym za Charlie, Rachel czy wujkami i ciociami z plemienia Quileutów. Tak, masz prawo być zdziwiona. Moja mama nie ma rodziny poza Quileutami. Dorastałem wśród starszyzny, łowiąc z nimi ryby i słuchając ich opowieści. Przyjaciele? Jest kilka osób, w całej tej szkole, których mógłbym nazwać w ten sposób. Ale życie bywa nieprzewidywalne. Niektórzy przyjaciele nas opuszczają, innych poznajemy. Z częścią mogę się pokłócić. Mama i wujek nie rozmawiali przez długie miesiące ze sobą z waszego powodu. Pogodzili się, ale równie dobrze mogło się skończyć inaczej. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które wymieniłaś, jedyne, wobec którego nie jestem pewien to dzieci. Jestem młody i głupi, nie odczuwam potrzeby posiadania potomka. Domyślam się, że to coś, co przychodzi z wiekiem. Trudno. Jest takie śmieszne ludzkie powiedzenie. Nie oglądaj się za siebie, bo ci z przodu ktoś przyjebie. Wulgarne, ale piękne. Kocham Delilah. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem osoby, dla której byłbym gotów zabić. Albo umrzeć. I żeby nie było niejasności. Za ciebie też. Za Emmetta, Alice, Jaspera... nie miałem jeszcze okazji poznać waszych rodziców, ale każda bliska osoba dla Delilah znajdzie miejsce w moim sercu.

Odetchnąłem walcząc z protestującymi płucami i gardłem. Zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający koniec przerwy obiadowej. Wziąłem uspokajający łyk wody. Coś mnie tknęło.

- Swoją drogą, dlaczego nie pijecie wody? Chyba wam nie zaszkodzi?

Spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariata. Emmett bez słowa otworzył swoją butelkę i upił solidny łyk. Potem drugi i trzeci, przepłukał gardło i w końcu odstawił butelkę na stół.

- Smakuje jak woda. Trochę w niej przybyło chemii od ostatniego razu, kiedy zdarzyło mi się tonąć. Myślę, że ujdzie. To zabawne - dodał uśmiechając się do mnie i wyciągając pięść w znanym i bardzo popularnym geście żółwika. - Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem. Bardzo sprytnie, Zack!

W drodze na biologię Del powiedziała coś, czego się nie spodziewałem.

- Wiesz, zaimponowałeś dzisiaj Rosalie. Chociaż w życiu by ci tego nie przyznała. Tak jak tego, że absolutnie kocha twój samochód. Widzisz - dodała widząc moje zdumienie. - Ma prawdziwego świra na punkcie samochodów. Poświęca dużo czasu grzebiąc w nich i je usprawniając. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła jak wjeżdżasz Scarlett na parking prawie mi wgniotła karoserię w volvo. To wtedy Alice wpadła na wspaniały pomysł kupienia nam piłeczek anty stresowych.

- Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że Rose jest obsesyjną fanką motoryzacji, mogłaby znaleźć wspólny język z Rachel.

- Tą praprawnuczką starego Ephraima? To byłoby ironiczne. Rose strasznie nie lubiła tamtego wilka. Nawet kiedyś się pogryźli. Dosłownie. Było mnóstwo śmiechu. Byś ją widział z wilczą sierścią w ustach. - Roześmiała się do wspomnień.

- Czy wampiry pamiętają wszystko?

- Tylko rzeczy po przemianie. Mamy absolutną i fotograficzną pamięć. Daj nam instrument i nauczymy się na nim grać. Podejrzewam, że to dlatego Aro jest taka dziwna. Ona przeżyła tysiące żyć. A w dodatku nie śpimy. Nic a nic. To też nie wpływa zdrowo na umysł.

- Wydajesz się normalna.

- Obłęd zna wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Po za tym szaleństwo też się nudzi, po jakichś pięćdziesięciu latach.

Na lekcji był film. Jeden z tych nudnych przyrodniczych dokumentów, które absolutnie nikogo nie interesowały. No, ale były popularne. Nie ma nic lepszego niż lekcja, na której nic się nie robi. Żałowałem tylko, że nie siedzimy na samym końcu klasy. To by mogło nieco... urozmaicić nam czas.

- O czym myślisz? - wyszeptała Del, oboje ułożyliśmy się na ławce i nasze łokcie się stykały.

- O niegrzecznych rzeczach - przyznałem, co wzbudziło w niej wesołość.

- Jak niegrzecznych rzeczach?

- Nie powiem.

- To nie fair! Jestem teraz ciekawa.

- Może ci powiem... za całusa, lub dwa.

Było bardzo ciemno, a salę wypełniał szmer rozmów. Pan Banner nie uciszał nas, bo też nie bardzo przepadał za tymi filmami. Delilah zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Za późno. Już wiem. Nie podejrzewałam cię o takie rzeczy.

- Co? To nie możliwe. Czytasz w moich myślach?

- Nie - stwierdziła radośnie. Alice jest w moim zasięgu. Miała wizję, w której cię tu publicznie wymolestowałam. Długo i namiętnie, nikt nam nie przeszkodził, bo tak ich zgorszyliśmy. A potem się przyznałeś. Trzeba było powiedzieć. Teraz Alice molestuje Jaspera gorsząc ludzi w pobliżu. Tak jej się spodobało kilka moich pomysłów.

Zatkało mnie. Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że można tak wykorzystać moce Alice.

- Ej, ej. Czerwona kartka. Prekognicja powinna być zakazana.

- Czy martwi cię wykorzystanie prekognicji czy fakt, że teraz nie mam potrzeby cię pomolestować?

- Nie odpowiem na to pytanie.

- Nawet jak bardzo ładnie poproszę? - zapytała zerkając na mnie szczególnie chwytającym za serce spojrzeniem.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, film się skończył i pan Banner mógł nas teraz sadystycznie przepytać z treści. Tylko ja i Del odpowiedzieliśmy na pytania poprawnie. Nie, żeby mi podpowiadała. Wcale a wcale.

Na WFie zostałem zmuszony do gry zespołowej, co wcale nie wpłynęło pozytywnie na moją koegzystencję z trenerem Clappem. Tenis. Wprawdzie nawet lubiłem patrzeć na ten sport jako widz, panie i ich skaczące piłeczki... ale sama gra jakoś nie szczególnie napawała mnie entuzjazmem. Niechętnie przybiłem piątkę Mike'owi, który najwyraźniej uwielbia bawić się piłeczkami. Prawie doprowadziłem do przegranej, ale Mike był lokalną gwiazdą sportową i niezasłużenie świętowałem z nim zwycięstwo. Właśnie tę chwilę separacji od Delilah Mike wykorzystał, by ze mną porozmawiać.

- Hej, Zack. Czy mogę cię o coś prosić?

O, to coś nowego. Posłuchajmy go, panie Swan.

- Śmiało, stary.

Przegryzł dolną wargę. Mam przeczucie, że to coś związanego z Jessiką, która od jakiegoś czasu intensywniej męczy biedaka. Mogłaby napisać sztukę o praktycznym zastosowaniu pasywnej agresywności.

- Bardzo mi zależy na Jess, wydaje się bardzo podekscytowana wiosennym balem i potrzebuję porady w kwestii ubrań.

Ojej, to nawet zabawne. Nie, nie śmiej się panie Swan. Ani się waż! Ten człowiek prawie dowlókł twoje truchło do pielęgniarki. Mike zasługuje na trochę szacunku.

- Wiesz, że mówisz do człowieka, który posiada tylko dwie wyjściowe koszule?

- Ja też. - Przyznał Mike niechętnie. - Jedna na pogrzeby i wesela, druga na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.

- Cholera, to wyjątkowo smutne. - Zgodziłem się uciskając nasadę nosa. - Dobra. Pojedziemy na zakupy, w ostatni wolny dzień, wypada w niedzielę. Ty i ja. Paliwo na pół i jedziemy moją Scarlett.

Na dworze lało jak z cebra. Delilah czekała na mnie pod drzwiami do sali gimnastycznej z dużym, czarnym, dwuosobowym parasolem. Pocałowała mnie zanim ruszyliśmy w stronę samochodu.

- To miło, że pomożesz Mike'owi - zauważyła trzymając parasol. Wprawdzie mogliśmy się kłócić o role damsko-męskie, ale jej ręka nawet nie drgnęła, podczas gdy mnie wiatr już dawno by wyrwał parasol.

- Właściwie, to już dawno chciałem z tobą poruszyć pewną kwestię, Del.

- Tak, jaką? - Wydawała się szczerze zainteresowana.

- Nie możesz podsłuchiwać moich rozmów. To niemoralne.

- Technicznie ujmując nie podsłuchuje cię, tylko zaglądam w myśli osób, z którymi rozmawiasz.

- Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego to robisz?

- Uwielbiam twój głos... po za tym, nie mogę nie słyszeć. - Zamyśliła się, starannie dobierając słowa. - W tym oceanie szeptów, twoje imię, każda myśl o tobie jest jak krzyk, który natychmiast ściąga moją uwagę. Zazwyczaj słucham muzyki, by się rozproszyć, są niemniej chwile, kiedy nie mogę korzystać z mp3.

Cóż, wyjaśniła to rzeczowo, podając rozsądne argumenty. W dodatku wyglądała na szczerze skruszoną. Poczułem się nawet głupio, że poruszyłem tę sprawy. Jej rodzeństwo najwyraźniej się przyzwyczaiło do jej obecności w swoich głowach.

- Alice mówi, żebyście wybrali tę we wzorki, będzie idealna. - Delilah zarzuciła nieoczekiwaną poradą, natychmiast odwracając moją uwagę od ponurych myśli.

- Jej moc pewnie przydaje się na święta Bożego Narodzenia... - Zauważyłem z podziwem.

Delilah rozbawiło to porównanie. Ale nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Przy samochodzie stał Sam Uley. Był boso i w starych bojówkach, z odsłoniętym muskularnym torsem.

- Czego chcesz, sierściuchu? - zawołała marszcząc nos. On również nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Mam przeczucie, że nie pachną dla siebie przyjemnie, obie strony w ten czy inny sposób określiły już przeciwną woń jako łagodnie ujmując przykrą.

- Przynoszę decyzję Rady.

- Telefon by wystarczył. Robisz z siebie widowisko - oceniła zimno. Istotnie, chociaż pogoda nie sprzyjała ociąganiu się, ludzie rozchodzili się podejrzanie powoli. Ja też marzłem, wiatr dął cholerka drapieżnie, podstępnie podrzucając krople wilgoci pod parasol.

Sam zwrócił na mnie swoje złowrogie spojrzenie, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się Delilah.

- Damy wam chłopaka. Pakt dalej trwa - powiedział niechętnie i odszedł w deszcz. Delilah potarła nos z niezadowoleniem.

- Okropne. Brudne zwierzęta. Strasznie ich nie cierpię.

- Czy to była taka demonstracja siły?

- W jego opinii tak. Dzieciak żyje starymi legendami, wyobraża sobie siebie jako bohatera, wybawcę swojego ludu.

- To nawet urocze. - Stwierdziłem wsiadając i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Nie bardzo. Nawet nie zauważył, że tu jestem.

Moje serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

- Alice... - Delilah wiedziała o jej obecności, ale prawdopodobnie nie przewidziała spontaniczności swojej siostry.

- Przeżyje. Widzisz? Już na mnie łypie przez lusterko. Cześć Zack! Zabierzesz mnie z wami do Port Angeles?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem świadkiem tego, by ktoś wykrzywił usta w idealną podkówkę i jeszcze spoglądał na człowieka spod rzęs z tak pasywnie agresywnym błaganiem. Szukałem pomocy u Delilah, ale ta odwróciła głowę byle tylko nie widzieć Alice. Cholera, jeżeli to działa na wampiry, to co ja mam zrobić?

- Eeee, moja Scarlett nie nadaje się do podróży w dwóch ludzi i wampira. - Spróbowałem nieśmiało.

- Del pożyczy nam samochód, prrrrawda? - Tym razem to Delilah zesztywniała i zacisnęła zęby. Miała znacznie gorzej, bo Alice mogła ją bombardować wizjami.

- Jeżeli Zack cię weźmie... - Zaczęła tonem osoby, która wie, że przegrała i już tylko minimalizuje straty. Klamka zapadła w chwili, w której Alice Cullen spodobała się myśl o zakupach w centrum handlowym w Port Angeles. Postanowiłem nic nie mówić Mike'owi, to by go niepotrzebnie zestresowało. Mógłby nie zasnąć w nocy. Tak, dbamy o swoich przyjaciół, panie Swan.

Kiedy zajechaliśmy pod dom zdałem sobie sprawę, że Alice wbrew pozorom jest przerażająco sprytna i niebezpieczna. Jej spojrzenie na świat musi być niezwykle ciekawe z tą całą prekognicją. W starym, czarnym volkswagenie czekała na nas Wilcza Trócja i wujek Billy. Na nasz widok Sam i jakiś chłopak, którego wcześniej nie widziałem, pomogli wysiąść wujkowi i posadzili go na rozkładanym wózku inwalidzkim. Byłem bardzo ciekaw jak Sam znalazł się tu przed nami.

- To nic takiego - wyjaśniła Delilah siląc się na spokój. Quileuci wydawali się bardzo działać jej na nerwy. - Chce ci powiedzieć swoje wymówki. Ulżyć sumieniu.

- Do zobaczenia wieczorem. - Odpowiedziałem wysiadając, deszcz siekł niemiłosiernie i bałem się, że wujek, który miał na sobie zwykłą koszulę w kratę i czarny kowbojski kapelusz, podłapie jakieś choróbsko.

- Cześć wujku. - Uśmiechnąłem się blado do indianina, który zerkał na mnie spod kapelusza. - Zostaniesz na obiedzie?

- Wolałbym nie. - Przyznał z uśmiechem. - Twoja mama pewnie by mnie postrzeliła.

Popchnąłem wózek w stronę drzwi.

- Rozmawiałeś z nią? - Zapytałem mając nadzieję, że znam odpowiedź.

- Jeszcze nie, chociaż pewnie zrobię to niedługo.

- Co jej powiesz?

- Powtórzę to, co usłyszała wcześniej. Cullenowie nie mają wstępu do rezerwatu... ty też nie. - Dodał smutno.

- Co. z Rachel?

- Nie zrozumie, ale to nieważne. Prędzej czy później rozpali się w niej wilczy ogień. Nie chcę, żebyś przyspieszył nieuniknione.

- A tobie nic nie grozi?

- Jestem już za stary na przepotworzanie się, jak to żartobliwie określa Ralph. Na Rachel będzie czekał los, którego wypatrywałem z niecierpliwością jako nastolatek

- Wiedziałeś? - Zdziwiłem się wprowadzając go do salonu. Przytrzymałem wózek, kiedy wujek siadał na kanapie.

- Pamiętam jak ojciec mnie trzymał na rękach, a pradziadek i jego przyjaciele zmienili się na naszych oczach w ogromne wilki. Zawsze wyglądali dla mnie staro i majestatycznie, ale to ich wilcze postacie, skaczące w las pamiętam najlepiej.

- Rachel bardzo nie lubi Sama - zauważyłem cicho. Wujek skrzywił się.

- Głupie nieporozumienie wywołane niewiedzą.

- Wilcze sprawy?

- Tak jakby. Głosowaliśmy - przyznał w końcu z westchnieniem. Nie powiem ci, jak wyglądał rozkład sił, ale zdecydowano, że jeden człowiek nie jest wart całego plemienia. Zimni Ludzie mogliby nas wszystkich wymordować jednej nocy.

Pięknie. Czas wymówek i usprawiedliwień.

- To może nie mów jeszcze nic mamie? Wpadnijcie na święta... Nie chciałbym, żeby straciła najlepszego przyjaciela znowu. Tuż przed świętami

- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł - odpowiedział z wahaniem wujek.

- Obiecuje, że będę omijał La Push. Ale moim warunkiem są te święta. Pozwól nam je spędzić z tobą i Rachel. Zrób to dla Charlie, strasznie tego wyczekuje, wiesz o tym.

Wyglądał na trochę podłamanego, ja zresztą też miałem straszny niesmak w ustach. To było takie surrealistyczne. Czy o tym mówiła Rosalie? Podobno ludzkie wspomnienia blakną i zacierają się w obliczu nowych, intensywniejszych doznań. Chciałbym zapomnieć ten przykry moment, kiedy moja rodzina w Forks skurczyła się do samej Charlie. W końcu wujek zgodził się.

- Niech to będzie pakt między nami Isaacu. Po świętach przestaniesz dla nas istnieć jako człowiek.

Kiedy Charlie wróciła do domu z pracy, zastała mnie w salonie. Przeglądałem stare albumy ze zdjęciami przy zimnej już herbacie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Kiciuś? - Zatroskała się odpinając kaburę z bronią.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz podgrzeję obiad.

Kiedy ją mijałem w korytarzu, przytuliła mnie niespodziewanie.

- Mamo?

- Cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie, prześpij się z tym, a będzie dobrze.

Była to bardzo zabawna, z mojej perspektywy, porada. Szczególnie, kiedy obiekt moich zmartwień leżał ze mną w łóżku.

- Nie martwi cię puszczenie Alice do miasta samej z dwójką ludzi?

- Tak bardzo, że chyba dziś nie usnę.

Przewróciłem oczyma na jej żart.

- Lubię Alice, chociaż potrafi człowiekowi namieszać w życiu... bardzo mnie martwi, że może utracić kontrolę, a potem cierpieć z tego powodu.

Delilah prychnęła.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że martwisz się o moją siostrę, podczas gdy istnieje ryzyko, że rzeczona siostra zabije cię i zje?

- W najgorszym przypadku wyładnieje i zblednę?

Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Gdyby przemiana kogoś w wampira była taka prosta, dawno groziło by wam wymarcie. Człowiek jest pożywieniem, ale może być kompanem. Natura wyposażyła nas w jad, który przekształca was w nas. Sama przemiana jest bardzo bolesna i trwa trzy dni. Im więcej jadu tym lepiej, ale wystarczy odrobina by zacząć proces. Problem w tym, że kiedy pijemy ludzką krew, to nasze zwierzęce instynkty biorą górę i zwykle zabijamy ofiarę. Żeby się powstrzymać i kogoś przemienić potrzeba dużo szczęścia, lub opanowania. Z nas wszystkich tylko Carlisle był dość silny by to zrobić. Podejrzewam, że Rosalie byłaby zdolna, ale ten jeden raz, kiedy tego pragnęła ze wszystkich sił, wolała przecierpieć kilka kilometrów biegu z umierającym Emmettem na ramionach niż sama spróbować. Błagała wtedy Carlisle'a, który zgodził się, traktując to jako zadość uczynienie za przemienienie Rose.

- Nie chciała byś wampirem? – zapytałem czując dreszcze.

- Umierała, chciała umrzeć, ale Carlisle… zawsze miał słabość do ratowania ludzi. Zrobiło mu się jej żal, wiedział kim jest i domyślił się, co ją spotkało, a to była bardzo paskudna historia. Rosalie, tak jak Carlisle, nigdy w życiu nie skosztowała ludzkiej krwi. Ma idealnie czystą kartę.

- Czy tak trudno się powstrzymać? – zadałem nurtujące mnie od dawna pytanie.

- Czy tak trudno nie oddychać? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Ludzka krew jest jak powietrze, jak narkotyk i najlepszy trunek. Upija, upaja… - Ramiona jej zadrżały, a oczy trochę pociemniały. Znieruchomiałem posłusznie i zamilkłem. Wciąż nie wierzyłem, że to tak dobrze działa. W końcu powróciła do swoich zmysłów. – Przepraszam. Zapomniałam się…

- Nic nie szkodzi Del. Jesteś dzielną dziewczynką.

- Która, nie chwaląc się, żyje pięć razy dłużej od ciebie…

- Starsze kobiety są seksowne.

- Miałeś już jakąś dziewczynę przede mną? – zapytała niewinnie, świdrując mnie spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnąłem się zakłopotany.

- Żadnej. Nie jestem zbyt popularny wśród płci pięknej. Podejrzewam, że to ta moja pospolita aparycja.

- Nie jesteś pospolity – wymruczała kojąco. – Nawet nie podejrzewasz, jakie myśli odbierałam, kiedy po raz pierwszy znalazłeś się w stołówce. Tyle zmarszczek na tym sennym jeziorze… z powodu jednego kamyczka. Człowieka. Aż się zainteresowałam, co takiego niezwykłego w niesławnym synu pani komendant. Chciałam poznać twoje myśli. Początkowo nie zorientowałam się, gdzie jesteś. Zbagatelizowałam to. A potem, kiedy udało mi się ciebie namierzyć w myślach innych, nie mogłam uwierzyć. Jesteś Ciszą, Zack. Kojącą obecnością, która nie wdziera się do mojej głowy tak brutalnie jak inne. – Chwyciła moją twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. – Tak bardzo pragnę poznać twoje myśli. Zobaczyć świat twoimi oczami.

- Wydaje mi się, że idealizujesz mnie, jako coś, czego nie możesz zdobyć.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w sceptycznym uśmiechu.

- Może na początku. Jesteś bardzo nietypowym człowiekiem Isaacu. Rozpalasz we mnie emocje, których istnienia nie podejrzewałam.


	7. Gryź mnie gryź! Rawr!

Ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną był jednocześnie dla mnie pierwszym prawdziwie zimowym dniem. Całą noc intensywnie śnieżyło i nie zapowiadało się, by wkrótce zamierzało przestać. Ubrałem się znacznie grubiej niż byłem przyzwyczajony. Kiedy schodziłem na dół, to już na schodach poczułem zapach śniadania. W kuchni zastałem Delilah, która odkąd zaczeliśmy ze sobą chodzić, nabrała nowej śmiałości.

- Dzień dobry! - Powitała mnie radośnie, siedząc przy naszym kuchennym stole, plecami do okna. Powoli przełamywałem swoje opory i z mniejszą nerwowością przy niej jadłem. Wcześniej wydawało mi się to dziwne i krępujące.

- I tobie dzień dobry Del. – Zabrałem się ochoczo do śniadania. To fascynujące jak dobrze potrafi gotować, chociaż sama nigdy nie próbuje swoich potraw. Obserwowała mnie w ciszy przez kilka minut, zanim poruszyła oczekiwany przeze mnie już od jakiegoś czasu temat.

- Nie będzie nas tu w okresie świątecznym – wyznała wzdychając ciężko. Z tego co wiem od Delilah, to był jeden z tych drobiazgów, o które Cullenowie dbali już wyłącznie z nawyku, by uczłowiecznić swój wizerunek.

- Rodzinny wyjazd? – zapytałem smarując sobie tost masłem. Starałem się utrzymać pozytywnego ducha świąt.

- Odwiedzimy przyjaciół na Alasce, jedyną rodzinę poza naszą o podobnych… kulinarnych upodobaniach.

- Blackowie nas odwiedzą na święta.

- Wiem. Quileuci nas poinformowali o tym swoją kudłatą pocztą.

- Po co? – zapytałem szczerze zdziwiony.

Delilah uśmiechnęła się smutno w odpowiedzi.

- Żeby się na mnie tu nie natknąć. Możesz też chcieć wywietrzyć pokój. – dodała swobodnym tonem. – Twoja przyjaciółka mogłaby… odczuć dyskomfort spowodowany wampirzym zapachem. Quileuci są przeczuleni na tym punkcie.

- Przecież i tak to nic nie da, jeżeli… nie odwiedzisz mnie dziś wieczorem, prawda? – Zapytałem nagle, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem.

- Nie będzie nas dzisiaj w szkole. Jedziemy już dzisiaj. Po drodze przechwycimy nomada, który zmierza w tę stronę. Nie będzie sprawiał problemów.

- Ale nie będziecie chyba walczyć? – zapytałem niespokojnie.

- Nie, to ktoś kogo znamy. Stary przyjaciel, nie będzie naruszał naszej własności.

- Jak rozległy jest wasz teren?

- Forks, La Push i okoliczne lasy. Staramy się też pilnować, by nikt nie działał zbyt lekkomyślnie i za blisko nas. W przeciwieństwie do nomadów, musimy być ostrożniejsi i delikatniejsi w swoim działaniu.

Delilah położyła na stole małą białą płócienną sakiewkę, którą przesunęła w moją stronę po blacie.

- Co to jest? – zapytałem biorąc zawiniątko do rąk. Pachniało delikatnie.

- Wrzuć zawartość do gorącej kąpieli, to mieszanka ziołowa używana przez wampiry, kiedy Dzieci Księżyca jeszcze nam zagrażały. Powinna zdjąć z ciebie cały mój zapach. Możesz też trochę spalić w pokoju, oczyszczając powietrze.

- To niezwykłe. – Przyznałem zafascynowany. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Del.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko twojej przyjaciółce. – Oznajmiła dobrodusznie. – Po za tym będę znacznie spokojniejsza, jeżeli zmniejszymy ryzyko. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzę, to ty i jeden z ich wilków świeżo po pierwszej przemianie przy jednym stole, z tobą pachnącym wampirzo.

Chcąc nie chcąc, nie mając zresztą większego wyboru, ucałowałem Delilah na pożegnanie i ruszyłem do szkoły samotnie. Świadomość, że zobaczymy się dopiero w nowym roku bardzo mnie przybiła. Nie spodziewałem się po sobie takiego przywiązania do obecności Del. Musiałem przegapić ten cudny moment, kiedy facet ląduje pod puchatym łapciem dominacji swojej możekiedyśtożony.

W szkole panował rozleniwiony, świąteczny nastrój. Nikt się szczególnie nie przykładał do nauki, zresztą i nauczyciele przymykali oko na znacznie więcej niż zazwyczaj. Lunch zjadłem ze swoim ludzkim kręgiem znajomych. Przy okazji dowiedziałem się, że Angela znalazła sobie chłopaka, Bena. Podejrzewam, że najbardziej ją kręciło to, że był od niej trochę wyższy. Miała pewne kompleksy związane ze swoim wzrostem, których do końca nie rozumiałem, ale być może teraz zanikną. Spędziłem z nimi czas znacznie lepiej, niż oczekiwałem, każdy coś jadł, śmiał się i żartował w taki… ludzki sposób. Nikt z obecnych nie miał za sobą trzech czy dziesięciu pokoleń życia i wszystkich zajmowały bardzo przyziemne sprawy. Szczególnie wiosenny bal, który zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Ponieważ wszyscy od dawna znali moje plany, dodatkowo zaostrzone ingerencją Alice, oszczędzono mi drapiącej po duszy przyjacielskiej troski. Po za tym, kogo obchodzi taki Isaac Swan, kiedy trzeba skończyć przedświąteczne porządki. Dzisiejsze popołudnie i wieczór spędze w kuchni z Charlie, szykując się na wigilię z Blackami. Miałem spore wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ Charlie strasznie przeżywała tegoroczne święta. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat spędzaliśmy je razem, w dodatku niedawno pogodziła się z wujkiem Billym… a ja to wszystko zepsułem.

Starałem się jak najmniej czasu spędzać sam ze swoimi myślami, bo gnały w te zimne i gorzkie miejsca. Jeszcze bardziej przez to tęskniłem za Delilah, tymbardziej, że postanowiliśmy nie skorzystać z elektronicznej drogi kontaktu, która wcale by sytuacji nie załagodziła. Jedyną pociechą dla mnie był uspokajający warkot Scarlett, z której nie korzystałem ostatnio zbyt często.

Po powrocie do domu otworzyłem okno w pokoju by trochę przewietrzyć swoją sypialnię. Zajrzałem też do woreczka. Poza suszkami do kąpieli były tam dwie małe paczuszki wraz z instrukcją jak należy palić ziołową mieszankę. Charlie miała nawet zestaw małego kadzielnika na kredensie w salonie. Wielkie gotowanie trwało od kilku dni, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu miałem wrażenie że właśnie dzisiaj było najwięcej do zrobienia. Już wcześniej zdarzało nam się pracować razem nad jakimś obiadem czy kolacją, ale dopiero przy tej okazji odkryliśmy, jak dobrze się uzupełniamy. Kolejne potrawy powstawały w oszałamiającym tempie i do wieczora skończyliśmy. Mama wzięła prysznic kiedy sprzątałem kuchnię, a ja zdecydowałem się na odwampirzającą kąpiel. Cóż, moczenie się w wannie pośród listków i korzonków było specyficznym przeżyciem. Kiedy skończyłem, to miałem wrażenie jakbym się wytarzał w mokrej i pachnącej trawie. Położyłem się do łóżka zerkając na tak szczególny od niedawna fotel, teraz przygnębiająco smutny i pusty.

Blackowie pojawili się punkt południe. Wbrew moim obawom spotkanie obyło się bez zgrzytów... wręcz w rodzinnej atmosferze, kiedy na te kilka godzin zapomina się o wszystkich żalach i uprzedzeniach.

Prawdę mówiąc nawet nie zauważyłem upływu czasu, sylwestra spędziłem siedząc w ulubionym fotelu Delilah, okryty kocami. Charlie, pod wpływem bliżej niezrozumiałego impulsu poczęstowała mnie piwem. Było gorzkie, fuj i piłem właśnie trzecie. Pojutrze zobaczę Del, ta myśl podtrzymywała moją ociężałą i senną świadomość, ostatnie co pamiętam, to eksplozja fajerwerków za oknem.

Obudziłem się we własnym łóżku, w piżamie. Sucho w ustach, gardło piecze a głowę rozsadza okropny ból. To chyba kac, pomyślałem wyplątując się niezgrabnie z pościeli. Moje serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy poczułem znajomy zapach. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, ale wszystko wyglądało po staremu. Dla pewności powąchałem koce na fotelu. Tak, nie myliłem się! Po bliższej inspekcji znalazłem kartkę z odręcznie napisanym "Do jutra" tym nie pasującym do jej młodego wieku eleganckim, zawijasowatym pismem. O wiele spokojniejszy i zadowolony z życia zszedłem na dół. Charlie pochrapywała na kanapie, przykryła się narzutą za poduszkę podkładając sobie pod głowę bluzkę.

Posprzątałem w kuchni i zaparzyłem mocną kawę dla Charlie. Aromatyczny zapach wywabił zombi-mamę z jej leżołoża. Mój podstęp okazał się bardzo skuteczny.

- Dzięki kiciuś - wychrypiała z wdzięcznością - jesteś aniołem.

- Jutro wracamy do codzienności.

- Tak.

- Te kilka dni było bardzo... fajnych.

- Wiem.

- Naprawdę ciesze się, że tu jestem.

- I Delilah Cullen nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, co? - zapytała uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

- Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam - odpowiedziałem defensywnie czując rumieńce na policzkach.

- Kiedy Cullenowie wracają?

- Będą w Forks już jutro, ale jestem umówiony z Mikiem na wyjazd do Port Angeles, zakupy i te sprawy. Z Delilah najwcześniej spędzę czas dopiero pojutrze, w szkole.

- A nie pod domem? - zapytała rozbawiona Charlie.

Udałem, że nie usłyszałem tego pytania. Oboje dobrze wiedzieliśmy, jak się to skończy.

Zostałem obudzony o piątej trzydzieści rano. Dzwoniła Alice. Z jej rozradowanego szczebiotu zrozumiałem tylko tyle, że będzie u mnie za półtorej godziny. Ja i Mike byliśmy umówieni na dziesiątą. Podejrzewałem jakąś pułapkę, ale nie byłem w stanie jej dostrzec. Chcąc, nie chcąc, pogodzony z własnym losem, zwlokłem się z łóżka i poczłapałem do łazienki. Prysznic, śniadanie, wielka wojna z szafą na ubrania, normalka. Postawiłem na zwyczajne, codzienne i znoszone ciuchy. Im bliżej siódmej, tym byłem bardziej nerwowy. Pięć minut przed czasem wyszedłem na zewnątrz, na zimny poranek i chuchając na dłonie, dreptałem w kółko. Przez noc przyprószyło nieco śniegiem. Minęła minuta, dwie…

- Hej, Zack! Na co czekasz? – Zawołała radośnie Alice, wyglądając przez uchyloną szybę. Siedziała w Scarlett, na miejscu pasażera. Miałem jeden z tych momentów, kiedy rzeczywistość zdradziecko się zakołysała i przypierdoliła we mnie frontalnie.

- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak tam wlazłaś? – Zapytałem uciskając nasadę nosa.

- Po kilku latach przyglądania się Rose, nauczyłam się kilku sztuczek. – Oznajmiła mi z dumą. Miała na sobie dzisiaj dziwaczny strój, który był chyba jej koncepcją dzikiego poszukiwacza przygód. Podarte ubrania nijakiego koloru i różne barwne chustki tworzyły bardzo oryginalną, ale wyjątkowo pasującą do niej kompozycję. Wsiadłem do samochodu trochę niepewnie. Do Delilah się już przyzwyczaiłem, ale pozostałe wampiry jeszcze mnie trochę przerażały.

- Nie bój się głuptasku, dzisiaj cię nie zjem!

Jak już wcześniej miałem okazję się przekonać, Cullenowie nie mieszkali w Forks per se, tylko na jego obrzeżach, w lesie niczyim pomiędzy miasteczkiem a terenem rezerwatu. Przejechaliśmy nad rzeką Calawah, a potem skierowaliśmy się na północ. Domy stały tu coraz rzadziej i były coraz bardziej okazałe. Po pewnym czasie siedziby ludzkie zupełnie znikły nam z oczu. Jechaliśmy przez zasnuty mgłą las, aż Alice wskazała mi dobrze zakamuflowaną dróżkę, o której istnieniu wiedziałem, a którą pomimo tego bym przegapił. Po kilku nerwowych minutach jazdy pomiędzy drzewami wijącą się trasą, trafiliśmy na wielką, zasypaną teraz śniegiem polanę, która pełniła chyba rolę trawnika. Nie było tu jednak jaśniej, ponieważ cały teren ocieniały skutecznie gęste gałęzie sześciu sędziwych cedrów. Otaczały one centralnie położone domostwo, które okalała również pogrążona w mroku weranda. Zgrabny, foremny budynek liczył sobie jakieś sto lat, a próbę czasu przeszedł z pewnością zwycięsko, zbudowany na planie prostokąta, miał dwa piętra i ściany w kolorze złamanej bieli. Okna i drzwi były albo oryginalne, albo świetnie zrekonstruowane. Przed domem nie stał żaden samochód. Słychać było szum pobliskiej rzeki, ale kryła się widocznie gdzieś za ciemną ścianą lasu.

- Esme pokochała to miejsce od pierwszego spojrzenia. - Wyjaśniła mi Alice. - Ma wielki talent do prac ręcznych i przywróciła to miejsce do życia.

Przed domem czekały Delilah i… Rosalie?

Alice pobiegła do domu się przebrać, a Rosalie udała się po volvo, najwyraźniej Cullenowie mieli tu gdzieś ukryty parking. Delilah przytuliła się do mnie i wymruczała.

- Dzień dobry.

- Czy dobry, to zobaczymy – oceniłem rozsądnie.

- Jesteś tak rozkosznie pesymistyczny, że zaczynam rozumieć wybór Alice.

- A co ona knuje?

- Przekonasz się za kilka minut. – Droczyła się ze mną, śmiejąc perliście. Bardzo rzadko miałem okazję widzieć ją, kiedy czuła się w pełni swobodnie. Jej wampirza natura nadawała jej wtedy egzotycznego piękna. – Wiesz, jak już cię tutaj zaciągnęłyśmy… to może poznałbyś moich rodziców?

Szfuuuuuuuuucz! Wiedziałem, że to podstęp!

- Eee, bardzo chętnie… Del.

- Nie ma się czego bać, kochanie. Nie pogryzą cię.

- Hahah. Bardzo śmieszne. Kąśliwy dowcip, skarbie.

Objęła mnie czule… i właściwie równie dobrze mogła związać i pokrzyczeć po niemiecku. Zostałem szybko i sprawnie unieruchomiony. Cholerne absolutne drapieżniki. Nie mają za grosz litości czy wstydu!

W momencie, w którym zatrzask się uruchomił, drzwi do domu państwa Cullenów otworzyły się i zobaczyłem młodą i rozkosznie do siebie pasującą parę. On był młodym i przystojnym blondynem o szlachetnych rysach, a ona niezwykle piękną brunetką. Miała w sobie to coś, dojrzałość kobiety, zwielokrotnioną wampirzym urokiem. Jej twarz emanowała ciepłem i miłością. Oboje mieli złociste oczy wampirzych wegetarian. Podeszli do nas normalnym, powolnym krokiem, chyba po to, by mnie nie spłoszyć.

- Dzień dobry, pani i panie Cullen – powitałem ich grzecznie. Ojciec Del mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo.

- Możesz się do nas zwracać po imieniu Isaacu. Jesteśmy prawie rodziną.

- To pan stał za mną wtedy w lesie. – Szybko skojarzyłem fakty. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- To było tak… niefortunne spotkanie. Cieszę się, że wyszedłeś z niego bez żadnego zadrapania.

- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. – dodała Esme Cullen głosem, który chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć w formie śpiewu.

- To był… eee… bardzo dziwny dzień. – zgodziłem się nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć.

On – wampir, Ona – wampir, Oni – wampirzątka. Ja – człowiek. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy niuchał podejrzliwie.

- Mamy nadzieję, że nie masz nam za złe sprawy z Quileutami… postanowiliśmy wykorzystać ich dumę przeciw nim, by obyło się bez krwi i nieporozumień.

- Jakoś to przeżyję. Chyba. Bo plan zakłada moją śmierć i odrodzenie, jak rozumiem?

Delilah szturchnęła mnie w bok.

- Nie. Plan zakłada ciebie, radośnie starzejącego się.

- Popracujemy nad tym. – Obiecałem wesoło. Po minach rodziców Del wnioskowałem, że i oni nie mają wątpliwości co do mojego przepotworzenia się. Właściwie nawet rozumiałem ich otwartość i przyjazne podejście do mnie. Chyba wszyscy poza Delilah i Rosalie mentalnie już odhaczyli Isaaca, znaczy się mnie, jako nowy element Sabatu Cullenów. Podobno słowo sabat zostało przyswojone za czasów Volturi, właśnie z powodu większego wykorzystania eks-czarownic w ich wampirzej gwardii.

Przyjechała Rosalie. Była wyjątkowo zamyślona. Do stopnia, w którym jej normalnie wrogie spojrzenie nabrało… łagodności? Nagle, z ostrej królowej lodu przemieniła się w piękną i odległą istotę. Jej oczy emanowały miękkością i czułością, która mnie trochę przerażała. Na szczęście szybko skojarzyłem, że Rosalie wpatruje się intensywnie w mój samochód. Delilah też to zauważyła, bo uśmiechnęła się diabelnie.

- Rosee, czy byłabyś tak miła i podrzuciła samochód Isaaca do garażu?

Już chciałem protestować, ale ponownie mnie dźgnięto w bok, a Rose jakby przebudziła się ze snu.

- Mogę to zrobić. – Powiedziała oschle i zupełnie ignorując moją osobę, kiedy jej podawałem kluczyki. A raczej, kiedy szybko wyrwała mi je z ręki i czmychnęła. Warkot Scarlett zabrzmiał znajomo. Nagle zostałem przytulony od tyłu. To nie była Delilah, co zauważyłem ze zgrozą, tylko ktoś jakby… mniejszy? Szczuplejszy… drobniejszy… Alice?

- Gotowa do drogi! – Zameldowała, odskakując ode mnie równie nagle. Była ubrana w coś… co nie wiem, trzeba by nazwać seksownym szoferem? Czarne butki, czarne rajstopy, czarna spódniczka, biała koszula z krótkim rękawem i czarna kamizelka o srebrnych guziczkach… nawet klasyczna czapka szofera. Była cała w czerni i bieli i cholernie do tego pasowała ze swoimi kruczymi włosami i wampirzą bladością. Złote oczy zdawały się płonąć własnym ogniem.

- Alice Cullen melduje się do służby! - Zasalutowała profesjonalnie.

Mike, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, spanikował. Kiedy zobaczył nadciągające czarne volvo pobladł. A kiedy Alice wysunęła swoją głowę przez szybę od strony kierowcy i zawołała:

- Wskakuj Mike!

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Postanowiłem ruszyć z odsieczą. Wysiadłem z samochodu i podszedłem do niego.

- Cześć, Mike! – rzuciłem przyjaźnie. Nastroszył się.

- Isaacu Swan, dlaczego przyjechałeś z Alice Cullen?! – Oho, tak agresywny i formalny szept od rana? Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie znam się na modzie. – wyznałem szczerze. – Alice tak. W dodatku bardzo lubi przebierać ludzi, więc uznałem jej pomoc za rozsądną.

- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!

- Uciekłbyś. – przyznałem okrutnie. Nie zaprzeczył. Alice skądś wytrzasnęła szare lenonki i żuła gumę. Uśmiechała się dobrodusznie.

Wciągnięcie go do volvo wymagało trochę wysiłku z mojej strony i magicznego, totalnie nie fair szczeniaczkowego spojrzenia Alice, która zrobiła jeszcze podkówkę i zapytała trwożliwie, czy Mike jej nie lubi. To był zdecydowanie overkill, ale nie odzywałem się. Pozostawiłem sprawy ich własnemu biegowi. Interakcja pomiędzy Alice i Mike'iem jest raczej jednorazowa. Zbyt go przerażała, by się nieszczęśliwie zakochał, a ona nie widziała świata poza Jasperem. Przez całą drogę do Port Angeles nuciła skoczne melodyjki w kilku językach, a my, siedząc z tyłu, zielenieliśmy ze strachu. Prowadziła w tak szalony, intuicyjny i przerażający sposób, że zabrakło nam słów. Gdyby Mike jeszcze wiedział, że ona miewa WIZJE. Wiedza, bywa ciężarem, pomyślałem filozoficznie. Niecałe dwie godziny i byliśmy już w Port Angeles. NIGDY. WIĘCEJ.

Byłem tu już kilka razy z Charlie, Mike również nie wydawał się być jakoś szczególnie podniecony, albo jazda go przybiła. Alice natomiast… była Alice. Bardzo szybko staliśmy się tragarzami. Nakupowała najróżniejszej maści perfumy, ozdóbki pokroju kolczyków i pierścieni, szalików, okularów, bransoletek, koralików i mnóstwa innych drobiazgów. Dosłownie w biegu wszystko załadowaliśmy do bagażnika volvo i udaliśmy się do centrum handlowego. Nie trzeba wspominać, że zwracaliśmy na siebie uwagę. Troje upiornie bladych nastolatków (wampir i dwóch przydupasów), z czego jedno było urody celebrytki i ubrane jak szofer, a przydupasy były pospolitego umaszczenia. Alice wypełniła kupon na loterię i podarowała go jakiemuś obdartemu staruszkowi z przesłodkim psiakiem (dam sobie rękę uciąć, że wygra niezłą kasę), zawstydziła przydrożnego klauna żonglując jedną ręką, drugą balansując na drewnianym drągu, a także pobiła kilka rekordów w salonie z grami, na automatach typu "Tańcz Tańcz". Chociaż zapewne żaden z nas by się do tego nie przyznał, obserwowanie, jak Alice cieszy się życiem, było bardzo miłym zajęciem. Niezwykle odprężającym. Oczywiście, nie zapomniała o nas, Mike był nieco bardziej zdziwiony, kiedy Alice nagle skierowała się do sklepu z męską odzieżą. Zdążył zapomnieć po co tu przyjechał.

Alice, z perspektywy osób postronnych, na pewno robiła wrażenie. Wystarczyło jej jedno dotknięcie, by zdecydować, czy coś się nadaje, czy nie. Byłem świadom, że korzysta ze swojego daru, ale robiła to tak płynnie, że właściwie przypominała magika. W jednej chwili grzebała w odległym zakątku sklepu, a w następnych rzuciła w Mike'a koszulą. Potem spodniami, kapeluszem, krawatem, a nawet skarpetkami. Mój przyjaciel nawet nie pisnął słowem protestu, kiedy go wepchnęła do przymierzalni. W wolnej chwili zerknęła na mnie, ale szybko pokręciłem głową. Następnym razem, powiedziałem nie wydobywając z siebie głosu. Przez chwilę drżała z ekscytacji na myśl o obiecanej wyprawie, a potem dotknęła daszka kapelusza w potwierdzenio-salucie. Kiedy Mike w końcu wylazł niepewnie ze swojego emo-kącika, musiałem przyznać, że Alice miała gust. Wyglądał… no, cóż, wyglądał tak dobrze, jak tylko Mike mógł. Alice obejrzała go z każdej strony, pochrząkała z uznaniem na swój geniusz i pokazała mu dwa kciuki wskazujące górę. Zdał.

Pod kasą okazało się, że jego nowy zakup wcale nie przekracza funduszy, które sobie wyznaczył, co wzbudziło respekt wobec zdolności Alice w nas obojgu. Mike nie bardzo wiedział jak się wysłowić, ale podziękował niezdarnie Alice, która przyjęła to bardzo uprzejmie i grzecznie, jak na szalonego wampira.

Droga powrotna wcale nie była dla nas łatwiejsza. Podejrzewam, że ten pęd będzie mnie prześladował w koszmarach. Alice zignorowała nasze prośby, groźby i błagania. Była cholernie zadowolona z pobicia poprzedniego wyniku o całą minutę. Odstawiliśmy Mike'a do domu i udaliśmy się w kierunku domu Cullenów. Było kilka minut po osiemnastej. Charlie pewnie już zjadła obiad. Mam nadzieję, że nie dowącha się Cullenów we mnie, bo znowu trafię do celi przesłuchań.

- Czym właściwie jest ten kwiatowy zapach? – Zapytałem sennie.

- To jad. – Wyjaśniła Alice. – Jest w naszej ślinie i pocie. Co ciekawe, tylko ten w ślinie jest aktywny i inwazyjny. Wampiry są pełne tajemnic. Jesteśmy absolutnymi drapieżnikami. Wszystko w nas przyciąga nasze naturalne pożywienie: ludzi. Marcus, największy spośród wampirzych myślicieli, poświęcił stulecia zgłębiając wampirzą naturę. Doszedł do wniosku, że jesteśmy jedną z potencjalnych ewolucji ludzkości. Dzieci Księżyca były inną, Quileuci są jeszcze jedną opcją. Część ludzi zaliczamy do czarownic, a część do magów. Operują dziwnymi mocami, które Marcus nazwał Metafizyką Irracjonalną.

- Marcus z Volturi? – Przypomniałem sobie fragment naszej rozmowy w stołówce.

- Tak, ten sam. Marcus Myśliciel, Aro Polityk i Caius Wojownik. Rdzeń Volturi, wampirzy monarchowie, doskonale się uzupełniają. Aro nie ma nikogo, Caius żonę, a żona Marcusa, która była siostrą Aro, została zabita w czasie zdobywania przez Volturi władzy. Dla wampira śmierć partnera zwykle kończy się samobójstwem.

- Dlaczego więc Marcus wciąż żyje? – Zapytałem zainteresowany.

- Carlisle mu pomógł. Wcześniej Marcus był totalnie załamany i tylko Aro jedna wie, co go utrzymało przy życiu. Prawdę mówiąc groził mu obłęd. Wtedy do Volturi dotarł Carlisle. Jego filozofia życiowa wstrząsnęła wampirzymi monarchami. Aro dostrzegła w naszym ojcu nadzieję. Carlisle został dopuszczony do Marcusa i nakłonił go do wegetariaństwa. Pomógł mu odzyskać zmysły. Widzisz, żywienie się krwią wzmacnia nasze ciała, ale osłabia umysły. Zwierzęca krew działa odwrotnie, nie jesteśmy tak silni, ale nasze umysły rozwijają się i stabilizują. Jednym z powodów, dla których nasza rodzina istnieje nie napastowana przez Volturi jest dług, jaki mają wobec Carlisle'a. Podejrzewam też, że Aro najzwyczajniej lubi Carlisle'a. A musisz wiedzieć Zack, że wampiry, a szczególnie Volturi, są bardzo słowne. Tak długo jak przestrzegamy ich zasad jesteśmy bezpieczni.

- A teraz? Rosalie wspominała…

- Rosalie nie wierzy, żeby Delilah dopuściła do twojej przemiany. To skomplikowane. Wierz mi, Izaaku Swan. Widzę cię, jako swojego brata i zrobię wszystko, by do tego doprowadzić.

Co tak właściwie oznacza, że Alice chce mnie zabić i knuje sieć spisków, która ma dopuścić do zatrzymania mojego serca. Urocze.

Zastaliśmy Delilah drepczącą w kółko na podjeździe. Wyglądała na ożywioną i zbulwersowaną.

- Usłyszała koniec naszej rozmowy. – wyjaśniła mi Alice tonem niewinnego aniołka.

- TY! – Wskazała palcem na swoją siostrę, która uśmiechała się dobrodusznie. – Ani mi się waż knuć śmierć Zacka. A ty! – Teraz oskarżycielski palec drżał z niekontrolowanej wściekłości i był wymierzony we mnie. – Nie waż się jej do tego prowokować. Inaczej zabiję was oboje, a potem siebie. – Zagroziła wściekła. Przyglądałem jej się z zachwytem.

- Wyglądasz przeuroczo, kiedy się gniewasz. – zauważyłem, na co Alice zachichotała, a Delilah naburmuszyła się. Pod dom zajechała Rosalie nie widzianym przeze mnie wcześniej czerwonym bmw. Alice parsknęła, a Delilah szturchnęła ją w żebra.

Z samochodu wyskoczyła Rosalie w znoszonym, poplamionym i podartym tu i ówdzie stroju mechanika. Na szary kombinezon nałożyła czarny pas z puszkami po sprayu, kluczami i innym tatałajstwem. Włosy spięła w warkocz i założyła czapkę z daszkiem odwróconym zawadiacko do tyłu.

- Bardzo mi przykro. - powiedziała tonem, który zaprzeczał jej słowom. - Zamyśliłam się i przydzwoniłam o drzewo twoim samochodem. Właściwie, to drobne niepowodzenie i bardzo mi z tego powodu głupio i wstyd. Postanowiłam użyczyć ci jedno ze swoich maleństw, do czasu aż nie zreperuję twojej chevy.

- Eeee... dziękuję… Rose... mogę jeździć trochę obitym pick upem – wyrzuciłem z siebie strasznie skrępowany. Zmrużyła oczy na zdrobnienie swojego imienia, ale odeszła bez dalszego słowa.

- W Japonii mówią na to tsundere. – dorzuciła od siebie Alice.

- Co to znaczy? – zapytałem niepewnie.

- Cóż, czaiła się na twój samochód od jakiegoś czasu. Podejrzewam, że twój chevrolet nie wróci do ciebie w tym samym stanie. Rose strasznie lubi różne motoryzacyjne cudeńka. Pewnie nawkłada ci pod maskę jakichś pizdrygałków.

- Jak to tylko wgniecenie czy dwa, to nie widzę problemu… - Zacząłem nieśmiało, ale siostry Cullen wzruszyły ramionami.

- Nie lekceważ zdeterminowanego wampira. Prawdopodobnie by na ciebie zasyczała, gdybyś teraz zbliżył sie do jej warsztatu. Ot, naciesz się jej bmw. Albo stuknij nim o drzewo, daj jej powód do zmiany lakieru.

Skłamałbym, mówiąc że nie ekscytowała mnie myśl skorzystania z tak drogiego i wspaniałego samochodu, ale poruszanie się nim wzbudzi na pewno wiele pytań.

- Chodź, pojadę z tobą, pokażę ci jak się tym poruszać - zaproponowała Delilah przytulając mnie. - Jestem naprawdę dobrą trenerką motywacyjną.

Kiedy zajechałem pod dom, radiowóz Charlie już stał na podjeździe.

- Hej, Del, co powiesz na to, bym dopuścił Charlie do ciebie? Równie dobrze możemy zrobić to dzisiaj, zanim się jakimś cudem dowie, że twoi rodzice mnie już znają. Mógłbym skończyć w kostnicy.

Delilah roześmiała się i przesunęła palcem po mojej nodze, wzbudzając we mnie dreszcze ekscytacji.

- Nie mogłam się już doczekać, żeby lepiej poznać komendant Swan. Jakieś rady?

- Bądź sobą i nie daj się przestraszyć?

- Brzmi jak wyzwanie.

Charlie wyglądała na uradowana niezapowiedzianą wizytą Delilah, która w końcu miała okazję się jej oficjalnie przedstawić. Del gładko uniknęła zaproszenia na obiad, mówiąc, że już jadła. W czasie drogi do domu, spierałem się z Delilah co powiedzieć mamie na temat nagłej transformacji starego pick upa w nowe bmw. Tylko kolorem były podobne, chociaż samochód Rose był intensywniejszej barwy. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na historię o jakimś złośliwym debilu, który rozłożył drut na drodze i wypadek spowodowany zniszczeniem wszystkich opon. Charlie zgrzytała zębami i snuła domysły, że to może być wina co bardziej napastliwych Quileutów i nie wyprowadziliśmy jej z błędu. Uspokojona tym, że nic nikomu się nie stało, zrezygnowała z raptowniejszych reakcji, za co dziękowałem bogom. Rozkojarzona Charlie gładko przełknęła radykalny fakt, że Cullenowie udostępnili mi tak drogi samochód. Najwyraźniej ludzka tolerancja dla dziwnych zdarzeń jest mocniejsza niż podejrzewałem. Posiedzieliśmy razem jakieś dwie godziny, zanim udało mi się wyrwać nas z troskliwych objęć mamy.

Oficjalnie Delilah i ja siedzieliśmy w pokoju do dwudziestej drugiej, Charlie do nas nie zaglądała, najwyraźniej przekonana, że będziemy robić niemoralne rzeczy w granicach rozsądku. Cóż, miała rację, z tego co zrozumiałem, to seks z wampirem kończy się śmiercią dla człowieka. Nie, żebym się jakoś szczególnie dopytywał o to. Po prostu w czasie naszych nocnych rozmów nieraz prawie mi się zmarło, a Delilah cały czas musi być bardzo ostrożna, by mnie nie połamać swoimi czułościami.

Po Delilah oficjalnie przyjechała Alice, która również została wciągnięta na parę minut do domu. Od razu przypadła do gustu Charlie. Wydaje mi się, że w jakiś dziwaczny, babski sposób ich osobowości okazały się nadzwyczaj kompatybilne. Delilah przytuliła mnie na pożegnanie, szepcząc mi do ucha, że zajrzy do mnie później. Nie mogłem się doczekać!

Cóż, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu jechałem do szkoły sam. Delilah uznała, że na chwilę obecną zaniechamy naszych porannych spotkań, żeby nie powodować więcej zamieszania. Ta, jasne. W szkole wywołałem sensację porównywalną do dnia, w którym Cullenowie po raz pierwszy przyjechali do szkoły tym cackiem. Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na większość pytań, część z nich po prostu zignorowałem.

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło mi bardzo sennie. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzałem z Delilah i jej rodzeństwem. Nieco bardziej zachęcony, odwiedziłem domostwo Cullenów jeszcze raz, tym razem z intencją głębszej socjalizacji z wampirzą familią. To był też dzień, w którym nasz związek, mój i Del, trafił na pierwszy kamień. Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie.

- Dlaczego nas nie odwiedzisz? – zapytała Alice, kiedy siedzieliśmy w stołówce. Akurat rozprawiałem z Jasperem i Emmettem na temat amerykańskich drapieżników. Emmett opowiadał o swojej pasji w siłowaniu się z niedźwiedziami. Jak przyznał niedawno, uwielbia je drażnić wczesną wiosną, kiedy ledwo wyrwały się z zimowego snu. Jak zauważył przy okazji, jeszcze żaden niedźwiedź mu nie sprawił tylu problemów co Rosalie, kiedy najdzie ją ochota na zabawę. Rose, nieco bardziej otwarta niż dotychczas, wykręciła mu rękę w bardzo profesjonalnym chwycie. Oczywiście bardzo to rozbawiło Emmetta, który tylko wydusił z siebie mężnie, że każda róża ma kolce.

- Nie chciałbym się wam narzucać – odpowiedziałem prawie natychmiast, co prawda wydawało mi się, że znam ich już nieco lepiej, ale wciąż krępowałem się w pobliżu Carlisla i Esme. Szczególnie Esme była kłopotliwa. To najmilszy i najsłodszy wampir jakiego do tej pory widziałem. Jest skompresowanym ucieleśnieniem matczyności. Ku zgrozie swoich dzieci miała mi do opowiedzenia mnóstwo krwawych i zabawnych anegdot z młodości swoich pociech. Przy okazji dowiedziałem się, że traktuje całą piątkę jednakowo, chociaż jest teoretycznie młodsza od Delilah. Jak powiedział Carlisle, każdy rok przed przemianą jest wart stu lat wampirzej egzystencji. Sam doktor Cullen był bardzo sympatycznym i energicznym „młodym" człowiekiem.

- Bzdura! – Tym razem wtrącił się Emmett. – Nie mamy nic przeciwko. Jeżeli mam być szczery, większość osiadłego, wampirzego życia jest po prostu nudna. Jesteś dla nas wulkanem nowości. Twój pomysł z wodą bardzo zaimponował Carlislowi, jest ciekaw, czy nie masz innych, równie wnikliwych porad dotyczących naszej koegzystencji z ludźmi.

Koniec końców przekonali mnie. W pewnej chwili miałem uczucie, że dalsze odmawianie byłoby obelgą wobec nich. Po szkole zadzwoniłem do Charlie i powiadomiłem ją, że spędzę resztę dnia z Cullenami. Przystała na to zaskoczona moją otwartością i jak zawsze, przestrzegła bym nie sprawiał problemów. Blah blah blah, tak mamo, też cię kocham, pa.

Ponieważ doktor Cullen pracował mniej więcej do podobnej pory co Charlie, w domu zastaliśmy tylko Esme. Któreś z dzieci musiało ją powiadomić o naszych planach, ponieważ nie była zaskoczona na mój widok. Miała tendencję do witania mnie delikatnym uściskiem, tak jak to robiła z własnymi dziećmi. Ten mały gest, który sugerował, że mnie całkowicie akceptuje, bardzo mnie podnosił na duchu. Esme zaproponowała zabawę pod tytułem „Gotuj z człowiekiem". Chociaż nie pożywiali się jak ludzie, by zachować pozory kupowali normalne jedzenie, a potem cichcem podrzucali je do sierocińców w Port Angeles. Jak Quileuci mogli nazwać Cullenów potworami?

Postanowiono, że to, czego nie zjem zostanie przekazane pewnej grupce bezdomnych, która żyła na przedmieściach Port Angeles. Delilah im pomagała od czasu do czasu. Nie chciała mi powiedzieć dlaczego, to pewnie owoc którejś z opowieści jeszcze przeze mnie nie słyszanych.

Jakoś tak, w czasie gotowania, wywiązała się pomiędzy nami dziwna rozmowa.

- Zdecydowaliście już, kiedy chcecie wziąć ślub? – zapytała Esme siekając marchewkę. Azjaci mogliby się od niej uczyć.

Przełknąłem ślinę, ale to Delilah mnie uprzedziła.

- To jeszcze odległa idea.

- Pozwól Zackowi coś powiedzieć w tej kwestii. – kobieta zganiła swoją córkę, po czym zwróciła się do mnie. – Co o tym sądzisz? Po wieki wieków amen? – dodała rozbawiona.

- Mamooo.

Uśmiechnąłem się, nie tylko ja miałem matkę. Podobieństwo pomiędzy Charlie a Esme nabrało rumieńców.

- Jeżeli ślub jest w pakiecie z „po wieki wieków amen", to jak najbardziej.

- TAK BARDZO bym chciała zająć się organizacją waszego ślubu! – Alice wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować.

- Cóż, jeżeli Zack się nie pospieszy, to Del będzie już zawsze od niego młodsza o rok – zauważył filozoficznie Emmet.

Rosalie nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nadal wydawała się być nieprzekonana do pomysłu zwampirzenia mnie. Wręcz widziałem jak Delilah czerpie z jej postawy siłę do opierania się reszcie familii.

- Zack nie umrze z tak głupiego powodu – zadecydowała stanowczo.

- Kochanie, nie unikniesz tego – zauważyła Esme poważnie. – Po za tym, Isaac jest wyjątkowo porządnym chłopcem, nie wiem czemu jeszcze zwlekasz – dodała radośnie. Poczułem, że się rumienię.

- Za moich czasów ludzie pobierali się, jeżeli coś do siebie czuli – dorzucił Jasper z uśmiechem. Zauważyłem niedawno, że kiedy nie musiał walczyć ze swoją naturą, to był całkiem wesołym i fajnym gościem.

- Kocham Zacka – oświadczyła Delilah z całą mocą. – Ale nie chcę, by stracił duszę.

Zapadła długa i wymowna cisza.

- Naprawdę? I tylko to cię martwi? – To mój głos przeszył powietrze jak grom. Delilah wpatrywała się we mnie gniewnie.

- A ciebie nie?! Człowiek ma duszę. Wampiry nie! – jej głos nabrał znanej mi stalowej nuty. Parsknąłem, czując jak gniew mnie ogarnia.

- Uważasz, że nie macie duszy?! To największa bzdura jaką usłyszałem od bardzo dawna. Rozejrzyj się, jesteś w kuchni pełnej wampirów wegetarian, które przestały zabijać ludzi w wyniku własnego sumienia.

Delilah cisnęła najbliższą rzeczą o ścianę. Padło na krzesło. Szkoda mi go było, wyglądało na wygodne i eleganckie. Wymaszerowała z kuchni stąpając jak słoń. Ucisnąłem nasadę nosa w nerwowym geście.

- Przepraszam, pójdę do niej.

- To nie najlepszy pomysł – ostrzegła mnie Alice. – Z dziesięciu wizji w dziewięciu widzę, jak kończy się to źle.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech na uspokojenie. Nauczyłem się ufać Alice.

- W porządku, w takim razie przepraszam za kłopot, wrócę do domu. Postaram się pogodzić z Delilah jak najszybciej.

- Nie masz lekko przyjacielu – powiedział Jasper łagodnie. Chyba zaczął działać swoją mocą, bo bardzo szybko się uspokoiłem. – Delilah ma dosyć specyficzne wyobrażenie o życiu. Postaraj się je zrozumieć.

- Spróbuję… - wymruczałem niechętnie. – Moja rodzina nigdy nie była zbyt wierząca. Tata uznaje tylko wyroki matematyki. Co do mamy, to nie jestem pewien, nigdy nie przejawiała szczególnej religijności. Dla mnie dusza to osobowość.

- Zabiorę się z tobą. – Oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie Rosalie. – Jest kilka rzeczy, o których chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać Zack. Po za tym skończyłam z twoich chevroletem.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem czego się spodziewać, ale to, co zastałem przed domem Cullenów wprawiło mnie w zachwyt. Scarlett wyglądała jak nowa. Znany mi z innych samochodów Rosalie intensywny szkarłat bardzo pasował do mojego Pick Upa. Ponadto Rosalie najwyraźniej uznała koszulkę, którą podarowałem niedawno Del za zabawną, ponieważ na masce samochodu szczerzył się do mnie podobny zestaw złociste kocie ślepia i cheshirowy zestaw ząbków. Na usta Rosalie wypłynął uśmiech satysfakcji, kiedy zobaczyła moją reakcję.

- Pozwoliłam sobie na drobną modyfikację twojego samochodu, w ramach przeprosin za problemy, które ci sprawiłam. Nie, żebym zrobiła to wszystko specjalnie dla ciebie. Po prostu mi się nudziło i miałam za dużo wolnego czasu. Nie dopatruj się w tym niczego więcej.

Przebywanie sam na sam z Rosalie Cullen w samochodzie i w lesie było marzeniem niejednego dorastającego chłopca z Forks, tak przynajmniej podejrzewam. We mnie budziło nieco inne dreszcze. Pomijając naturalne skrępowanie młodego chłopaka w towarzystwie pięknej dziewczyny, przede wszystkim budziła we mnie lęk jako wampir. Emmett był wielki, Jasper nerwowy, Alice nieprzewidywalna, Delilah miała skłonności stalkerskie, ale to Rosalie jako jedyna do tej pory skierowała na mnie swoją niechęć i wrogość. Oczywiście, porównując teraz, a kiedyś, widzę znaczną poprawę, wciąż… niektóre lęki pozostawały. Nieświadoma moich wewnętrznych rozterek Rosalie pogładziła tapicerkę.

- Jak ci się podobają moje modyfikacje? – Zapytała spokojnym, zamyślonym głosem.

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć wszystkich, ale czuję znaczną poprawę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Ten samochód dla mnie dużo znaczy.

- Jest w nim jakaś historia? – spytała Rosalie z ledwo wyczuwalnym zainteresowaniem.

- Tak, Scarlett należała do Billego Blacka, wnuka Ephraima Blacka, którego poznaliście kiedyś. – Drgnęła na tę rewelację, ale nie wykazała żadnych oznak gotowości do przerwania mi, więc kontynuowałem. - Kiedy byłem mały i wujek Black nie jeździł jeszcze na wózku inwalidzkim, to często zabierał nas na ryby. Wyjeżdżaliśmy bardzo wcześnie i wracaliśmy po zmroku. Często podwoził mnie tym pick upem. Zapachy z szoferki przypominają mi dzieciństwo.

- Samochód był w niezłym stanie – przyznała niechętnie Rose. – Wymieniłam to i owo, żeby dać jej nowe życie – zastrzegła filozoficznie. – Samochody można naprawić, człowieka nie.

- Dlaczego ty i Delilah uważacie, że wampiry nie mają duszy? – zapytałem miękko, zerknęła na mnie z ukosa. – Nasze poglądy są podobne, ale nie takie same. Nie wierzę w dusze. A nawet, gdyby istniały, to ludzkie dusze są obrzydliwe. – Wyczułem, że za jej gorzkimi słowami kryją się stare rany, których postanowiłem nie dotykać.

- Akurat w tym cię popieram Rose, ludzie to obrzydliwe istoty – zgodziłem się z całą szczerością.

- Kiedy człowiek staje się wampirem, to jego wspomnienia z czasów sprzed przemiany są słabe, a potem znikają, toną w nowej, bogatszej egzystencji. Bardzo możliwe, że po przemianie ty i Delilah się rozejdziecie. Ona kocha cię jako człowieka, ty ją kochasz jak człowiek. Jeżeli staniesz się wampirem, to więź między wami albo rozkwitnie i się wzmocni, albo pęknie. Nie chciałabym tego. Delilah jest sama już tak długo. Po raz pierwszy od dziesięcioleci widzę, by się kimś tak interesowała.

Cóż, niech mnie jakiś niedźwiedź skubnie. Rosalie Cullen jest o wiele milszą osobą niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewałem. Uśmiechnąłem się do kierownicy.

- Wiesz, jesteś zaskakująco miłą osobą.

- Ja zawsze jestem miła – prychnęła oburzona.

- Czy nie ma innej opcji? – zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Rozważała coś chwilę.

- Mógłbyś zostać naszym bratem. Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy to wyjście byłoby możliwe w twojej sytuacji. Jesteś dla Del pieśniarzem, a w dodatku zdradza oznaki zadzierzgania partnerstwa z tobą. Nie liczyłabym za bardzo na tę opcję.

- Czym są pieśniarze? Del kiedyś wspominała o śpiewającej krwi...

- Nazywamy tak ludzi, którzy pachną dla nas szczególnie apetycznie.

Kiedy zajechaliśmy pod dom poczułem się strasznie zmęczony.

- Dziękuję, Rosalie. Rozmowa z tobą bardzo mi pomogła.

- Cóż, powodzenia. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Po raz pierwszy. – Del bywa strasznie posesywna.

Blond wampirzyca zniknęła szybciej i sprawniej od klanu kotów ninja. Po powrocie do domu zrobiłem sobie długą i gorącą kąpiel z różnymi środkami uprzyjemniającymi proces. Pozwijcie mnie! Czysty, pachnący i odprężony, padłem na łóżko i zacząłem rozmyślać o Delilah, jej rodzinie i tym jak spore miejsce w moim sercu zaczęli zajmować. Od dłuższego czasu nie słyszałem żadnych wieści od Rachel. Wstyd przyznać, ale trochę za nią tęskniłem. Postanowiłem też poświęcić trochę czasu ludzkim znajomym. Nie pamiętam kiedy spędziłem lunch z Angelą czy Jess. Albo Erikiem, Tylerem czy Mikiem. Nie powinienem ich zaniedbywać, ale z drugiej strony licząc się z potencjalnym zwampirzeniem nie powinienem być zbyt blisko nich. To takie kłopotliwe.

- Miedziak za twoje myśli? – odezwał się nieśmiało oczekiwany przeze mnie głos.

- Oddam ci wszystkie swoje myśli, jeżeli przytulisz mnie i pocałujesz.

Na jej reakcję nie musiałem długo czekać. Za to kiedy krew zawrzała w moich żyłach i znowu się zapomniałem, Delilah odsunęła się ode mnie, a wyrzut malował się w jej oczach.

- Znowu mnie prowokujesz.

- Niespecjalnie – zaprzeczyłem szybko. – Działasz na mnie tak intensywnie, że nieraz brak mi samokontroli.

- Żyjemy na krawędzi… każda pieszczota może doprowadzić do tragedii…

- Zaryzykuję – odparłem wesoło, pocałowała mnie w czubek nosa.

Delilah przytuliła się do mnie.

- Nie chcę cię stracić – wyszeptała cicho i z ogromnym smutkiem w głosie.

- To się nie wiąże ze stu procentową utratą mojej skromnej osoby.

- Szanse są i tak za dużo…

- To może kompromis? – zapytałem nagle, przekrzywiła głowę w bok.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Poczekamy z moją przemianą do końca szkoły – wymruczałem, całując ostrożnie jej szyję. – A potem ślub.

- Dlaczego w tej kolejności? – zapytała ponuro.

- Ponieważ ludzkie wspomnienia blakną? Chciałbym zapamiętać każdy szczegół, każdy drobiazg, chcę zapamiętać ciebie w sukni ślubnej i nasz pierwszy małżeński pocałunek.

Poczułem, jak powoli ulega wizji, która przed nią roztoczyłem. Otarła się o mnie lubieżnie, wywołując we mnie bardzo ludzkie odruchy.

- To jeszcze trochę czasu… - powiedziała, oblizując wargi bardzo zmysłowym ruchem.

- Nieznośnie dużo czasu, ale pozostawi po nas piękny ślad. Po skończeniu szkoły i tak będziemy musieli się przenieść. Wzbudzalibyśmy niepotrzebne podejrzenia…

- Moglibyśmy zamieszkać razem, tylko ty i ja… - rozmarzyła się przesuwając dłonią po mojej piersi. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ją wsunęła pod materiał piżamy. – Esme uwielbia budowanie domów. Zrobiłaby jeden dla nas. Kiedy Emmett i Rosalie się pobrali po raz pierwszy byli… bardzo… uciążliwi. – Jej oddech stał się trochę nierówny. Nagle znieruchomiała i spojrzała w stronę okna, jakby nasłuchiwała czegoś.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zerknąłem na nią zaniepokojony.

- To Alice. Przepraszam, trochę mnie poniosło. – pocałowała mnie ostatni raz i szybko powróciła do starego fotela. – Czasami zapominam, że jesteś taki delikatny – wyznała ze smutkiem. – Mogłabym ci zrobić krzywdę nawet o tym nie myśląc.

- Jakieś wizje? – Zapytałem dochodząc do siebie.

- Otarła się o moją granicę zasięgu w pogoni za jakimś zwierzakiem... chociaż nie mogę wykluczyć celowości jej działania. Bardzo cię polubiła i często mnie popycha w twoją stronę z siostrzaną determinacją.

- Tak tak. Musimy być ostrożni, ponieważ możesz mi skręcić kark, albo strzaskać miednicę.

- Między innymi. Po za tym, powtarzam panie Swan, żadnego seksu przed ślubem. To by cię zabiło. Dosłownie.

- Bardzo ładna śmierć. Można by o niej pisać wiersze.

- Nie kuś losu. - Przymknęła oczy i gdybym nie wiedział, że wampiry nie śpią, przysiągłbym, że właśnie ucięła sobie komara. To był nasz wypracowany sygnał na skończenie wieczornych pogaduszek. Doszliśmy do tego kompromisu po kilku pierwszych spędzonych razem nocach, po których nie nadawałem się do życia z powodu niewyspania. Poza tym miewam wtedy autodestrukcyjne tendencje.

Pośród wielu zmian, które wprowadziła Rosalie w Scarlett, część rzeczy pozostało po staremu. Radio i tapicerka pozostały nietknięte, co wielce mnie cieszyło. Zauważyłem jednak, że w szoferce pachniało inaczej. Wampirzy zapach, który kojarzył mi się jakoś tak kwieciście, wymieszał się z wonią benzyny, tytoniu i gumy do żucia, wchłaniając je w siebie. Kiedy zapytałem o to w stołówce, to wywołałem u Emmetta i Jaspera wesołość.

- Każdy wampir ma swój własny, wyjątkowy zapach - wyjaśnił mi Jasper bawiąc się zakrętką od butelki z wodą. - Jestem zaskoczony, że je rozróżniasz.

- Na pewno nie każdy indywidualny, ale wiem, który nie należy do Delilah - wymruczałem zawstydzony, skupiając się na szklance z sokiem.

- Del wspomniała, że reagujesz na zapach krwi - wtrąciła pogodnie Alice. - Może jesteś naturalnym tropicielem.

- To jakiś podrodzaj wampira? - zainteresowałem się podgryzając jabłko.

- Raczej kategoria dla specjalnych zdolności ułatwiających tropienie ofiar. - Wyjaśnił Emmett gestykulując żywo. - Czasem to wzmocnione zmysły, zaostrzona intuicja czy nawet dodatkowy zmysł. Tropiciel Volturi potrafi znaleźć każdą istotę, którą obierze na cel. Niezależnie od tego jak daleko jego ofiara się znajduje. Tylko pojedyncze przypadki o wyjątkowych darach mu się wymknęły, ale niewielu to przetrwało. Życie w ciągłym lęku ich wyniszczało.

- Pewnie to taki odpowiednik myśliwych, co?

- Można to w ten sposób ująć - potwierdził Jasper i zamilkł walcząc ze starymi odruchami. Ilekroć to widziałem, to mu współczułem, chociaż bardzo skrycie, ponieważ Del lubiła dopinać w to pinezkę w naszym konflikcie na linii "Człowiek czy wampir, 101 pytań i odpowiedzi".

Poprzekomarzałem się z Delilah aż do końca przerwy obiadowej. Znalazłem poparcie u Alice i Emmetta, którzy z radością oddali się droczeniu ze swoją młodszo-starszą siostrą.

Na biologii czekał nas kolejny długi i męczący na wiele sposobów film. Byłem cholernie świadomy bliskości Delilah, która wcale mi nie ułatwiała sprawy. Jakiś czas temu poprosiłem Alice, by przestała ją popychać w stronę krawędzi swoimi wizjami, ale teraz, jak o tym pomyślę, to nie otrzymałem satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Zwłaszcza od czasu naszej rozmowy zeszłej niedzieli, dotyczącej ślubu, Delilah wyglądała na znacznie aktywniejszą w swojej walce przeciw upotworzeniu mnie, przy jednoczesnej większej śmiałości w naszym związku.

Odczułem niewobrażalną ulgę, kiedy nudny dokument skończył się i pan Banner zapalił światło. Następnym razem po prostu poproszę Delilah, by mnie ostrzegła przed lekcjami z filmem i uciekniemy z nich. Kosztowały mnie zbyt dużo nerwów i nie wnosiły za wiele w moją edukację tak czy siak.

Na WFie w czasie joginowania się, miałem chwilkę dla spokojnego przemyślenia gwałtownych i nieprzewidywalnych zwrotów akcji mojego życia. Nieprzerwanie dążyłem do utraty człowieczeństwa, przynajmniej według Delilah i Rosalie. No i bandy indian z pobliskiego rezerwatu. Bardzo mnie też niepokoiła sprawa z Volturi. Czy jeżeli dowiedzą się o mnie, to nie zrobią krzywdy rodzinie Delilah? Wprawdzie większość z nas dąży do zrobienia ze mnie jednego z nich, ale jest to silnie vetowane przez samą Delilah i jedną z jej sióstr. Podobno Aro jest przyjazna wobec Del, ale czy na tyle, by przymknąć oko na jej kaprys? Bo w sumie ten bunt jest irracjonalny i podejrzewam, że wszyscy o tym wiemy. Odległa obietnica dotycząca ukończenia szkoły i naszego ślubu trochę wstrząsnęła jej oporem, ale wydaje mi się, że traktuje to jako dodatkowy czas na przekonanie mnie do swoich racji.

Westchnąłem ciężko, to głupie i bez sensu, ale naprawdę chciałbym kiedyś spotkać tych wampirzych monarchów. Przekonać się, czy inne wampirze moce na mnie nie działają. Chociaż z drugiej strony, tak jak powiedziała Rosalie, moja "moc" może na mnie sprowadzić niepotrzebne zainteresowanie albo wrogość. Chyba wolałbym, by Aro mogła mi zajrzeć w umysł i przekonać się osobiście, że mam wobec nich przyjazne zamiary. Imponowali mi, ci Volturi. Zniszczyli wszystkich rywali, wytępili wilkołaki i utrzymali swoją rasę w cieniu naszej cywilizacji, chociaż mogli w każdej chwili sięgnąć po władzę. Jestem naprawdę ciekaw, co ich do tego skłoniło. Albo kto.

Chociaż odkąd pojawiłem się w Forks i doznałem mnóstwa dziwnych, przerażających i fascynujących odkryć, to wciąż zdarzały się chwile, podczas których traciłem grunt pod nogami w wyniku kolejnych zaskakujących momentów. Takich jak Delilah zapraszająca mnie na wampirzy baseball. Powtórzę.

- Wampirzy baseball? - Nie mogłem jakoś połączyć tych dwóch słów, totalnie się ze sobą gryzły!

- No co, jesteśmy amerykanami - zażartowała Del widząc jak to odbieram - bardzo patriotycznymi.

- Ale dlaczego baseball? - powtarzałem z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie wiem, to fajna, rodzinna gra...

- Czy ludzki sprzęt za wami nadąża? Kije się nie łamią i piłki nie eksplodują?

- Nie, zużywamy je trochę szybciej niż mogłoby się to wydawać możliwe, staramy się też nie przesadzać, ale i tak czasem ciężko się powstrzymać. To taka ekscytująca zabawa.

Przemilczałem moją opinię na temat współczesnych gier zespołowych jak i mojego podejścia do baseballu. Zamiast tego wyraziłem zainteresowanie, które pod pewnymi względami było szczególnie podbudowane po tym, jak zapewniła, że raczej widziałaby mnie w roli sędziego.

- Pomijając naszą czysto fizyczną dominację, jeszcze mogłoby ci się coś stać. Niemniej, jestem pewna, że nigdy już nie spojrzysz na baseball w ten sam sposób, kiedy zobaczysz jak gramy.

- I kiedy byście chcieli rozegrać mecz?

- Siedemnastego wypada nam dzień wolny od szkoły i w dodatku będzie burza, która ominie nasze prywatne pole do gry, ocierając się zaledwie o Forks.

- Wiedza zaczerpnięta od Alice?

- Oczywiście, w kwestiach pogody nigdy się nie myli. Jest znacznie stabilniejsza niż ludzie.

- Czy burza ma coś wspólnego z waszą grą?

- Możemy się cieszyć baseballem tylko w szczególnych warunkach, co do powodów, to zobaczysz na miejscu.

Del podrzuciła mnie do domu i zabrałem się z entuzjazmem za robienie obiadu. Udało mi się nabyć niedawno ciekawy przepis na danie z ziemniakami, mięsem i szpinakiem, które zamierzałem wypróbować. W takich chwilach trochę żałowałem, że Delilah nie czerpie żadnej radości z ludzkiego jedzenia. To będzie chyba jedyna rzecz z ludzkiego życia, której by mi brakowało.

Kiedy Charlie wróciła z pracy, była mile zaskoczona moją kulinarną niespodzianką. Wymieniliśmy relację z przebiegu swoich dni i kiedy wspomniałem o planowanym meczu baseballa, spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Musisz ją bardzo kochać, skoro zgadzasz się na grę... zespołową?

- To nie tak, że nie lubię gier zespołowych - racja, nienawidzę ich - po prostu raz na jakiś czas trzeba się posocjalizować... z ludźmi.

- Może bym w to uwierzyła, gdybyś nie był synem swojego ojca.

Nie pociągnęła tematu dalej i w końcu rozeszliśmy się do swoich kątów. Jak zawsze zastałem w pokoju Delilah i przegadałem z nią kilka godzin. Bardzo lubiłem słuchać jak opowiada mi o swoim wampirzym świecie i rzeczach, których się nauczyła. Powoli zaczynałem wypatrywać z niecierpliwością końca szkoły, końca człowieczeństwa i początku nowego wszechżycia. Zasnąłem wsłuchany w jej przepiękny głos.


	8. Volturi

Świąteczny śnieg stopniał pod wpływem nagłego i chwilowego ocieplenia, w zamian padało prawie cały czas. Kiedy nadszedł dzień wielkiej gry, obudziłem się wcześnie, dostrzegając za oknem niezłą ulewę. Zrobiłem jakieś kanapki i obudziłem Charlie, która marudząc na swoje jedyne i nie zawsze kochane dziecko, udała się do łazienki. Przygotowałem nam śniadanie i kilka minut po tym, jak posprzątałem ze stołu do drzwi zadzwoniła Delilah. Pozwoliłem Charlie ją wpuścić, mama wyraziła rozczarowanie tym, że Delilah o włos ominęła wspólne śniadanie z nami, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że czaiła się gdzieś w pobliżu, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

- Wiesz, Zack wydaje się bardzo podekscytowany spędzeniem czasu z twoją rodziną. Mam nadzieję, że nie przyniósł mi wstydu zachowując się jak małpa z głuszy.

- Ależ skąd - zaprzeczyła Delilah, śmiejąc się uroczo - bardzo im przypadł do gustu. Na tyle, że cieszę się, że nie muszę uważać na swoje siostry. Szczególnie Alice zapałała do niego siostrzaną miłością.

Przez kilka minut zdających się wiecznością obie strony wymieniały uprzejmości, dziurawiąc z niezwykłym upodobaniem moje poczucie własnej godności. Chyba znalazły wspólny język, co mnie jednocześnie radowało i smuciło. Kiedy w końcu przestały, mama zauważyła niepogodę podczas odprowadzania nas na ganek, ale Delilah odpowiedziała pogodnie, że tam gdzie jedziemy burza ominie nas o włos czy trzy.

Przed domem zaparkował gigantyczny, ciemnoczerwony jeep. Jego opony sięgały mi prawie po pachy. Tylne i przednie reflektory były osłonięte metalowymi ochraniaczami, a do zderzaka przyczepiono dwa wielkie punktowe światła. Kolejne cztery znajdowały się na dachu. Charlie gwizdnęła z wrażenia.

- Wybieracie się na baseball czy terenowe szaleństwo?

- To samochód mojego brata - wyjaśniła Delilah - uznał tę okazję za doskonałą, by się pochwalić swoim maleństwem. Czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko - dodała z uśmiechem, otworzyła mi drzwi i zaprosiła do środka teatralnym gestem. Wdrapałem się do samochodu z jej drobną pomocą, co jak mam nadzieję umknęło Charlie. Nie dałaby mi spokoju przez lata. Kiedy chciałem zapiąć pas, to zgłupiałem. Było ich więcej niż jeden i zwisały złowrogo wokół fotela.

- Deeel... co to jest?

- Specjalne szelki do jazdy po wertepach.

Zacząłem się zapinać, ale szło mi to tak opornie, że Delilah zachichotała i pochyliła się w moją stronę. Dzięki bogu strasznie padało i mama raczej niczego nie widziała z ganku. Dłonie Delilah sprawnie radziły sobie z szelkami, potem musnęła moją szyję swoimi zimnymi palcami i pocałowała mnie znienacka, kończąc w ten sposób swoje dzieło i podnosząc tempo bicia mojego serca.

- Duży ten samochód - wybąkałem, kiedy ruszyliśmy.

- Emmett go uwielbia, to jego trzeci. Wzięłam go, ponieważ pewnie byś nie chciał przebiec całej drogi.

- Co się stało z poprzednimi dwoma?

- Zabiłby mnie, gdybym odebrała mu przyjemność opowiedzenia ci o jego przygodach.

- Gdzie wy właściwie trzymacie te wszystkie samochody?

- Przerobiliśmy jeden budynek gospodarczy na garaż.

Coś do mnie wtedy dotarło, z drobnym opóźnieniem.

- Zaraz, jak to, nie chcę przebiec całej drogi? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że i tak będziemy się przedzierać przez las?

- Mam w głowie pewien wspaniały i genialny plan - pochwaliła się, ignorując moje pytanie - jestem pewna, że ci się spodoba. Przeprowadziłam z Alice kilka symulacji.

- Trochę mnie to niepokoi - przyznałem lekko roztrzęsionym głosem - nie wszystkie pomysły Alice są takie... niewinne.

Delilah tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, a potem wszystkie emocje opadły z jej twarzy i zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem zaniepokojony, dawno nie straciła nad sobą kontroli.

Milczała przez chwilę, a potem odetchnęła.

- Przy deszczowej pogodzie pachniesz intensywniej, zaskoczyło mnie to. Już wszystko okej.

Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale Delilah jakimś cudem wypatrzyła przez deszczową zasłonę drogę, w którą miała skręcić. Właściwie, sądząc po tym jak mną rzucało jak workiem ziemniaków, to raczej wjechaliśmy w jakiś górski szlak. Humor Delilah powrócił jak zaczarowany i wyraźnie dobrze się bawiła prowadząc samochód po tym piekle. Nagle szlak się urwał i z trzech stron otoczył nas las. Deszcz również wyraźnie słabł z każdą minutą. W pewnym momencie zatrzymaliśmy się.

- Dalej pójdziemy pieszo - oznajmiła Delilah, wysiadając. Obeszła jeepa w mgnieniu oka i zanim się zorientowałem już mnie wyplątywała z pasów. Po szalonej jeździe nie czułem się tak pewnie, jakbym chciał. Nie zrozumiałem od razu, czego Delilah ode mnie chce, a potem zarumieniłem się i ostro zaprotestowałem.

- Absolutnie nie ma mowy, by jakikolwiek satelita, a tym bardziej google maps, zarejestrował mnie, trzymanego jak księżniczka, w twoich objęciach, kiedy biegniesz przez gęsty las szybciej niż gepard na trawostepie.

Delilah wysłuchała moich cierpliwych protestów, potem prowokacyjnie powoli do mnie podeszła i objęła niezwykle delikatnie i czule. Następnie pocałowała mnie, na początku lekko i nieśmiało, a potem coraz śmielej, aż w końcu zatraciłem dech. Trzymała mnie w swoich stalowych objęciach i nie puszczała, dławiąc mój opór najdłuższym i najintensywniejszym pocałunkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek pomiędzy nami nastąpił. W pewnym momencie zmiękły mi kolana i przerwała, zgrabnie mnie unosząc, jakbym ważył tyle co lalka.

- Moje na wierzchu - oznajmiła triumfalnie, z błyskiem w oku - mówiłam, że ci sie spodoba.

Delilah ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem, który wkrótce przeszedł w swobodny bieg. Zamknąłem oczy i wtuliłem twarz w jej pierś. Delilah jak zawsze sprawiała wrażenie poruszającego się, zimnego posągu. Deszcz był już zaledwie wilgotnym oparem. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem jej głos.

- Jesteśmy już na miejscu Zack.

Zostałem delikatnie odstawiony na mokrą trawę. Rozejrzałem się zainteresowany. Byliśmy w lesie. Głębokiej głuszy. Spojrzałem na nią z nieskrywanym wyrzutem i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- To dosłownie za rogiem. Wolałam oszczędzić ci komentarzy Emmetta co do sposobu, w jaki cię tu przywlokłam.

Jej ostatnia uwaga mnie otrzeźwiła i przytuliłem ją spontanicznie wyrażając tym moją wdzięczność. Emmett był spoko, ale miał tendencję do trzymania żartów, jak się przekonałem na naszych lunchach, nawet przez dziesięciolecia. Delilah nie przerywała tego nagłego napadu czułości przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu stanowczo mnie od siebie odkleiła i poprowadziła za rękę przez las. Przedzieraliśmy się przez zwisające z drzew girlandy mchu, paprocie i krzaczyska, aż znaleźliśmy się na olbrzymiej polanie u stóp góry Olympic. Nie znam się, ale była chyba większa niż standardowy stadion baseballowy. Jakieś sto metrów od nas, na niewielkim nagim wypiętrzeniu skalnym, siedzieli już Esme, Emmett i Rosalie. O wiele dalej majaczyły sylwetki Jaspera i Alice. Choć dzieliło ich dobre kilkaset metrów, sądząc z ich ruchów, najwyraźniej coś między sobą przerzucali, nie byłam jednak w stanie dostrzec żadnej piłki. Carlisle z kolei obchodził właśnie polanę i wydawał się zaznaczać bazy, ale trudno było mi uwierzyć, że będą położone tak daleko od siebie. Zauważywszy nas, trójka na skale podniosła się z miejsc. Esme ruszyła w naszym kierunku. Rosalie oddaliła się z dumnie podniesioną głową, nie obdarzywszy nas choćby jednym spojrzeniem. Emmett przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w jej plecy, po czym podążył za swoją przyszywaną matką.

- Rosalie dalej twardo odgrywa rolę złej siostry - wyszeptała do mnie z przejęciem Delilah - ale to raczej ośli upór, wkradłeś się do jej serca niezauważony już jakiś czas temu.

Alice podbiegła do nas charakterystycznym dla siebie, tanecznym krokiem. Mimo wielkiej prędkości,

potrafiła wyhamować z niesłychanym wdziękiem.

- Już czas - ogłosiła. Gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, rozległ się grzmot. Błyskawica uderzyła gdzieś na zachód od Forks. Rozkołysały się korony drzew.

- Aż ciarki przebiegają po plecach, prawda? - zapytała Delilah przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując w czubek głowy.

- Chodźmy! - Alice wyglądała, jakby ją rozpierała radość i energia, chwyciła swoją siostrę za rękę i pomknęły dzikim pędem ku środkowej części gigantycznego boiska. Tymczasem do mnie dotarła Esme i Emmett.

- Jak ci się podoba moja ślicznotka? - zapytał Emmett szczerząc swoje wampirze kły w bardzo pociesznym, prawie że wilczym uśmiechu.

- Rosalie wygląda dziś wspaniale - powiedziałem uprzejmie, co wywołało u Esme szeroki uśmiech. Emmett roześmiał się szczerze i poklepał mnie przyjaźnie po ramieniu.

- Naprawdę, nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć jak rozwinie się twoje poczucie humoru z biegiem lat.

- Wszyscy na to liczymy - dodała Esme, przytuliwszy mnie w ramach powitania.

- Pracuję nad tym - zapewniłem skromnie, powodując kolejną falę wesołości.

Zapatrzyłem się na siostry Cullen, które biegały po boisku rzucając w siebie czymś i śmiejąc się, widocznie Rosalie również miała słabość do tej zabawy. Jasper i Carlisle sprawdzali tymczasem kije. Emmet do nich dołączył i dopiero łagodny głos Esme wybudził mnie z tego odrętwienia.

- Może podejdziemy bliżej?

- Tak, jak najbardziej - powiedziałem, starając się nie brzmieć na zdenerwowanego - co właściwie mam robić?

- Pomożesz mi ich pilnować.

- A pani nie gra?

Zmierzwiła mi włosy czule.

- Esme, ja Esme, ty Zack. Jak mówisz do mnie per pani, to czuje się znacznie starzej.

- Eee, przepraszam.

- No, mam nadzieję, że czujesz się skarcony - powiedziała radośnie. - Ja wolę im się przyglądać z boku, jako sędzia, uważam na to, by nie oszukiwali.

- Tak często oszukują?

- O tak. Żebyś tylko słyszał, jak się przy tym wykłócają! Albo lepiej nie, pomyślisz jeszcze, że wychowali się ze stadem wilków.

- Mówisz zupełnie jak moja mama - zaśmiałem się zaskoczony. Też się roześmiała.

- No cóż, nie ma co ukrywać, że rzeczywiście często traktuję ich jak własne dzieci. Nie potrafię zapanować nad swoim instynktem macierzyńskim. Czy Delilah wspominała ci, że straciłam dziecko?

- Nie - wymamrotałem zszokowany, zastanawiając się, czy doszło do tego przed czy po jej przemianie.

- Tak było, moje pierwsze i jedyne dziecko. Mój syneczek, biedactwo, zmarł zaledwie kilka dni po urodzeniu - westchnęła Ciężko. - Złamało mi to serce. To dlatego rzuciłam się z klifu do morza -

dodała bez cienia zmieszania.

- Czy to wtedy Carlisle cię znalazł i przemienił?

- Dokładnie tak. Chociaż to nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie - dodała, czym mnie bardzo zaskoczyła.

- Nie?

- Kiedy miałam szesnaście lat, to spadłam z drzewa i złamałam nogę - zaczęła opowiadać rozmarzonym głosem - Nasz lokalny doktor gdzieś pojechał i zajął się mną Carlisle, który akurat zatrzymał się w naszej wiosce. Nigdy o nim nie zapomniałam, tak mnie urzekł swoją dobrocią. Dziękuję bogom, że to właśnie on mnie wciągnął do tego świata ciemności. Chociaż Delilah jest ode mnie trochę starsza jako wampir, to ogólna różnica wieku daje mi drobną przewagę. Dlatego naturalnie traktujemy siebie jako matkę i córkę.

- To niezwykłe - przyznałem zafascynowany.

- Nigdy nie miałam z nią problemów. Jest kochanym dzieckiem. Zbyt długo chodziła już sama po świecie. Kiedy o tobie usłyszałam, ucieszyłam się, że w końcu kogoś znalazła. Czy opowiedziała ci kiedykolwiek jak to się wszystko zaczęło?

- Nie - przyznałem zaskoczony. - Dużo rozmawiamy, ale tego w sumie jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem.

- W takim razie po grze urządzimy sobie wieczór opowieści, Delilah zagra nam na pianinie coś swojego.

- Delilah umie grać?

- Wszyscy potrafimy, ale tylko ona jest muzykiem. Komponuje własne utwory.

Przerwaliśmy naszą rozmowę, ponieważ nadszedł czas na grę. Rozległ się kolejny grzmot a Esme zatrzymała się, najwyraźniej znaleźliśmy się na skraju boiska. Gra się rozpoczęła z Alice jako miotaczem i Emmettem jako pałkarzem. Jasper kucał kilka metrów za swoim bratem. Oczywiście, żadne z Cullenów nie używało rękawic. Emmett czekał na piłkę, wymachując aluminiowym kijem tak szybko, że wydawał przy tym niesamowite, gwiżdżące odgłosy i rozmywał mi się w oczach.

- Wszystko gotowe Alice! Rzucaj! - Głos Esme rozpoczął zmagania.

Alice wygięła się wdzięcznie i z prawdziwym artyzmem wypuściła piłkę, która pomknęła ze świstem w stronę Jaspera. Emmett zamachnął się, ale piłka wbiła się z impetem w dłoń Jaspera.

- Jasna cholera, to była dosłownie sekunda.

- To dopiero początek - odpowiedziała Esme, patrząc jak Jasper z uśmiechem odrzuca piłkę do Alice, która złapała pędzącą po łuku drobinkę z dziecinną łatwością. Wzięła ponownie zamach i piłka ponownie przecięła powietrze. Tym razem kij ją odnalazł i z przeraźliwym hukiem posłał gdzieś dalej. Zrozumiałem, po co Cullenom burza do gry.

- Chyba po piłce - oznajmiłem spokojnie.

- Czekaj, czekaj. - Esme nasłuchiwała czegoś z uniesioną dłonią.

Rozejrzałem się, Emmett miotał się po boisku, próbując zaliczyć wszystkie bazy. Carlisle biegł za nim. Zorientowałem się, że nie było nigdzie Delilah. Spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem na ścianę lasu, w której zniknęła piłka jakiś czas temu. Del wyskoczyła nagle spomiędzy drzew z piłką trzymaną wysoko nad głową, uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

- Emmett uderza z nas najmocniej - wyjaśniła mi Esme - ale Delilah biega najszybciej.

Przyglądałem się kolejnym rundom z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mój słaby ludzki wzrok nie nadążał za nimi, ale i tak bawiłem się wyśmienicie. Czułem się jak świadek starcia super bohaterów z filmów czy komiksów. Jak się okazało, burza była potrzebna z więcej niż jednego powodu. W którymś momencie Jasper i Emmett wyskoczyli jednocześnie po nadlatującą piłkę i zderzyli się w powietrzu z hukiem. Przeraziłem się nie na żarty, ale wyszli z tego bez szwanku.

- Bez straty kolejki! - poinformowała ich Esme. Na chwilę obecną drużyna Emmetta prowadziła o punkt. Delilah znalazła się blisko mnie.

- Jak ci się podoba?

- To niezwykłe - przyznałem podekscytowany.

Kilka minut później wyniki zrównały się i rozpoczęła się intensywna rywalizacja. Grzmiało co jakiś czas, ale deszcz już do nas nie docierał. Tak jak przewidziała Alice. Carlisle właśnie chwytał się za bijak, a Delilah miała łapać, kiedy dziewczyna nagle krzyknęła. Odruchowo zerknąłem na Delilah, która musiała już odczytać jej myśli. Del znalazła się natychmiast przy mnie, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zapytać o co chodzi.

- Alice? - w głosie Esme było niepokojące napięcie.

- Przecież... nie, nie mogłam... to było niemożliwe do przewidzenia!

Zebraliśmy się dookoła panikującej Alice.

- O co chodzi Alice? - zapytał Carlisle stanowczym tonem.

- Przemieszczają się znacznie szybciej - wyszeptała zaniepokojona - znaleźli się za blisko.

Jasper objął ją niespokojnie.

- Co się jeszcze zmieniło?

- Usłyszeli jak gramy i zmienili swoje plany - wyznała skruszona, jakby była czemuś winna.

Poczułem na sobie siedem par oczu, ale wszyscy nagle odwrócili wzrok, wszyscy poza Delilah.

- Ile mamy czasu? - Carlisle rozglądał się ostrożnie.

Delilah skupiła się na czymś zanim odpowiedziała.

- Mniej niż pięć minut. Biegną, są podekscytowani i nie mogą się doczekać. Chcą się włączyć do gry.

- Wyrobisz się? - Carlisle zerknął na mnie przelotnie.

- Nie, nie z obciążeniem - odpowiedziała Delilah ponuro. - Poza tym, ostatnie czego nam trzeba, to sprowokować ich do polowania.

- Ilu ich jest? - Emmett wziął się pod boki z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Troje - odpowiedziała Alice nerwowo.

- Troje! To niech sobie przychodzą - stwierdził wojowniczo i napiął mięśnie prowokacyjnie.

Carlisle zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, jaką decyzję podjąć. Delilah objęła mnie protekcjonalnie. Tylko Emmett wydawał się nieporuszony tym wszystkim, pozostali wpatrywali się w doktora nerwowo.

- Po prostu grajmy dalej - zdecydował w końcu - Alice mówi, że są po prostu ciekawi.

Całe zebranie, od krzyku Alice do teraz trwało tylko niecałą minutę. Udało mi się zrozumieć większość z tego, co między sobą powiedzieli. Po za jakimś niemym pytaniem Esme do Delilah, która pokręciła głową w odpowiedzi. Powróciliśmy do przerwanej zabawy, chociaż nikomu już nie zależało na wyniku, kolejną zmianą była wymiana ról pomiędzy Esme a Delilah, która teraz była ze mną.

- Obcy są coraz bliżej - powiedziałem cicho, jakby tego nie wiedziała.

- Tak, proszę nie rób gwałtownych ruchów. Stój i zachowuj się spokojnie, nie hałasuj i trzymaj się blisko mnie - chociaż bardzo się starała, to nie do końca potrafiła ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

- O co zapytała Esme?

- Czy są głodni - wymruczała niechętnie.

Nikt nie miał odwagi wybić piłkę poza boisko i wszyscy trzymali się jak najbliżej siebie. Zauważyłem, że Rosalie przygląda mi się z oddali. Chociaż jej oczy nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, to miałem wrażenie, że jest rozgniewana czymś. Chyba mną.

Delilah ignorowała grę i przeczesywała las wzrokiem.

- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptała z pasją. - Naraziliśmy cię, chociaż wiedzieliśmy, że nomadzi są w pobliżu. To było bezmyślne.

Nagle wstrzymała oddech i zatrzymała wzrok na drzewach po prawej stronie boiska. Del zrobiła krok do przodu, żeby znaleźć się pomiędzy mną a przybyłymi. Pozostali Cullenowie również tam skierowali swoje spojrzenia, najwyraźniej słyszeli coś, co umykało moim ludzkim zmysłom. Odgłosy przedzierania się przez odległe chaszcze.

Wynurzyli się z lasu pojedynczo, w dużych odstępach od siebie. Mężczyzna, który pojawił się pierwszy wycofał się i schował się za plecami wysokiego bruneta, który chyba im przewodził. To był drugi ciemnoskóry wampir, jakiego widziałem i miał grube dredy sięgające pasa i ozdobione metalowymi ozdóbkami. Ostatnia pojawiła się kobieta o intensywnie rudych włosach. Przybysze byli zbyt daleko, bym mógł się im przyjrzeć uważnie, ale robili wrażenie. Zbliżając się do Cullenów, którzy zebrali się dookoła Delilah i mnie, nieznajomi okazywali ostrożność. Widząc ich ruchy miałem wrażenie, jakbym przyglądał się naturalnym drapieżnikom w stanie podwyższonej gotowości. Cullenowie byli o wiele bardziej cywilizowani i dlatego do tej pory nie uważałem wampirów za tak niebezpieczne jak powinienem. Gdy zbliżyli się do nas dość blisko, zauważyłem, że mają czerwone oczy. Ich strój nie odbiegał tak bardzo od normy, grube dżinsy i flanelowe koszule. Nie mieli jednak na sobie żadnych butów, a ich przywódca miał dziury na kolanach. Drugi z mężczyzn, płowy blondyn, był krótko przystrzyżony. U rudej kobiety, w ognistej burzy loków, dostrzegłem mnóstwo liści i gałązek.

Carlisle wyszedł im naprzeciw, a Jasper i Emmett podążali o pół kroku za nim. Oni także zachowywali się ostrożnie. Nieznajomi przyjrzeli mu się uważnie. Zupełnie jakbym zobaczył domowego kota, który zetknął się z kuzynem dachowcem. Jasper chyba zadziałał, ponieważ nieznajomi uspokoili się i wyprostowali, do tej pory byli gotowi do natychmiastowej reakcji na jakiekolwiek oznaki zagrożenia.

Ich przywódca wyglądał najokazalej i najprzyjaźniej. Blondyn, chociaż trzymał się w tyle i nie narzucał swoją obecnością, to sprawiał, że czułem się nieswojo, a kobieta dalej przypominała mi dzikiego kota, rozglądała się też po wszystkich twarzach czujnie.

- Tak właśnie nam się wydawało - zaczął spokojnym i wesołym głosem - że słyszymy naszych braci i siostry, oddających się tej fascynującej ludzkiej rozrywce. - W jego głosie dosłyszałem szczątkowy francuski akcent - jestem Laurent, a to Victoria i James. - Wskazał na swoich towarzyszy.

- Mam na imię Carlise Cullen, a to moi najbliżsi: Emmett i Jasper, a tam dalej Esme, Alice i Rosalie, no i Isaac i Delilah. - Nie przedstawił nas po kolei, ani pojedynczo, a parami i trójkami. Drgnąłem, kiedy mnie uwzględnił.

- Znajdzie się miejsce dla kilku zawodników? - zapytał przyjaźnie Laurent.

- Właśnie kończyliśmy - odpowiedział podobnym tonem Carlisle - ale możemy umówić się na później. Zostaniecie dłużej w okolicy?

- Raczej nie - przyznał jego rozmówca ze smutkiem - kierowaliśmy się na północ, po prostu zainteresowaliśmy się wami, ponieważ od dawna nie spotkaliśmy nikogo.

- W tej części stanu jesteśmy tylko my, no i czasami przypadkowi wędrowcy jak wasza trójka.

Napięcie opadało błyskawicznie, rozmowa szybko nabrała cech towarzyskiej pogawędki. Jasper chyba zaprzągł swój talent do ciężkiej pracy.

- Jak daleko zapuszczacie się na polowania? - Zapytał Laurent pogodnie, ot takie tam pogawędki pomiędzy myśliwymi z kółka łowieckiego.

- Trzymamy się gór Olympic i czasami zapuszczamy na Nadbrzeże. Osiedliliśmy się na stałe niedaleko stąd. Znamy jeszcze jedną podobną do nas rodzinę, mieszkają na północy, koło Denali.

Laurent odchylił się na piętach słysząc odpowiedź Carlisla.

- Na stałe? - zapytał szczerze zdumiony, a jego towarzysze wyglądali na równie porażonych tą koncepcją. - Jak wam się to udało?

- To długa historia - odparł Carlisle spokojnie. - Zapraszam do nas, do domu, tam się rozsiądziemy i poznamy lepiej. Słowo dom wywołało poruszenie w towarzyszach Laurenta, ale on sam był bardziej opanowany.

- Brzmi zachęcająco - powiedział wyraźnie uradowany. - Pięknie dziękujemy za zaproszenie. Polowaliśmy całą drogę z Ontario i nie mieliśmy czasu się doprowadzić do porządku - zmierzył wzrokiem schludnie ubranego doktora.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie urazimy was, jeżeli poprosimy, byście nie polowali w pobliżu - zaczął ostrożnie Carlisle, ale Laurent machnął dłonią uśmiechając się życzliwie.

- Nie ma sprawy, nie naruszymy waszego terytorium. Po za tym najedliśmy się do syta pod Seattle.

Jego słowa i swoboda z jaką je wypowiadał przyprawiły mnie o dreszcze. A potem, wszystko się klasycznie spierdoliło. Wiatr szarpnął mocniej i uderzył zza moich pleców niosąc w zimnych szponach mój zapach. Przybysze znieruchomieli zupełnie na chwilę, a ich oczy wyraźnie i potwornie pociemniały. Tak jakby otchłań ich źrenic rozlała się po burgundowych tęczówkach.

- Ojej, nie wspominaliście, że zabraliście ze sobą przekąskę - powiedział milczący do tej pory James, wpatrując się we mnie złowrogo. Delilah zasłoniła mnie sobą i potwornie zasyczała, wprawiając mnie w osłupienie. Cullenowie przyjęli ofensywną postawę, a przybysze wycofali się o trzy kroki, Laurent podniósł otwarte dłonie na wysokość swoich oczu, w dosyć uległym geście.

- Spokojnie - powiedział nadal łagodnym głosem - jak już wspomniałem, nie będziemy naruszać waszego terytorium.

- Isaac jest częścią rodziny, nie kolacją - oświadczył spokojnie Carlisle.

- Nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda - zapewnił pospiesznie Laurent zerkając na mnie po raz pierwszy z zainteresowaniem.

- Powiedz to swojemu przywódcy - warknęła Del nie zdejmując wzroku z Jamesa. Przeskoczyłem wzrokiem z Jamesa na Laurenta, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- James, opanuj się - powiedział nerwowo, zerkając na mężczyznę, który wyszczerzył na mnie kły. Victoria również się zjeżyła. Cała sytuacja zrobiła się strasznie nieprzyjemna.

- To pieprzony łowca i sadysta - wyjaśniła swojej rodzinie Delilah - nie odpuści. Rosalie, pilnuj Zacka, trzy jeden i trzy jeden, model pięć b czerwony! Laurencie, to twoja szansa!

Zostałem brutalnie popchnięty i pochwycony przez Rosalie, która odciągnęła mnie sprawnie od pozostałych. Nie wiem, o co chodziło Delilah, ale Laurent odskoczył jak najdalej do tyłu i czuwał przykucnięty, nie robiąc nic więcej. James został zaatakowany przez Emmeta, Jaspera i Alice, a Esme, Carlisle i Delilah próbowały złapać Victorię, która unikała ich z wprawą i zwinnością, która odstawała nawet jak na wampira. Nie potrafiłem nadążyć za tym, co się działo. Potworne trzaski, wrzaski, syki i warkot jakiego nie powstydziły by się dzikie zwierzęta. Miałem wrażenie, że bicie mojego serca próbuje zagłuszyć wszystko inne, tak mocno tłukło się w mojej piersi. W pewnej chwili wszystko ucichło. Zobaczyłem scenę, która potem mnie długo męczyła w koszmarach. Emmett z triumfalnym warkotem trzymał za włosy oderwaną głowę Jamesa, podczas gdy Jasper i Alice skrupulatnie rozrywali jego ciało na kawałki. Zaledwie kilka metrów dalej Victoria wpatrywała sie w nich z tak przejmującym smutkiem i grozą, że poczułem łzy w oczach. A potem jej twarz przeszła transformację, wykrzywiła się w tak intensywnej nienawiści, że to co widziałem do tej pory bladło przy niej. Esme próbowała ją powalić na ziemię, zachodząc wampirzycę od tyłu, ale Victoria jakimś cudem zdołała tego uniknąć odskakując w bok. Jej wzrok był utkwiony we mnie i cholernie mi się to nie podobało. Delilah próbowała ją powstrzymać, ale została staranowana w sposób, który nasuwał mi na myśl football amerykański. Rosalie chwyciła mnie za bluzę i odrzuciła w bok jak szmacianą lalkę i zderzyła się z nadbiegającą Victorią. Upadłem na wilgotną trawę i przeturlałem się. Po chwili ktoś mnie podniósł, nie siląc się na delikatność. Zrozumiałem, że sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej, kiedy nieco oszołomiony, doliczyłem się wszystkich siedmiu Cullenów przed sobą. Długie, zimne i mokre palce zacisnęły się delikatnie na moim gardle, nie miałem jednak wątpliwości, że w każdej chwili były w stanie rozerwać moją skórę jak papier. Szach i mat, panie Swan. Victoria trzymała mnie w swoich objęciach i nie oddychała. Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie zabiła, ale bardzo mnie to niepokoiło. Delilah wyglądała na śmiertelnie przerażoną, pozostali Cullenowie również wyglądali na poruszonych moim położeniem. Alice przygryzała dolną wargę nerwowo, widocznie w jej głowie kotłowały się możliwości. Ku swojemu zdumieniu i konsternacji poczułem, jak Victoria obwąchuje moje włosy i kark.

- Pachniesz przyzwoicie - wymruczała cicho wprost do mojego ucha, miała bardzo przyjemnygłos.

Delilah warknęła wściekle, najwyraźniej sprowokowana czymś, co usłyszała swoim darem. Usłyszałem melodyjny i łapiący za serce śmiech.

- Ostrożnie, ostrożnie. Niedawno jadłam, ale to dziecko pachnie... kusząco - ostatnie słowa tchnęła ponownie w moje ucho.

Pewnie by mnie to podjarało, gdybym nie umierał ze strachu. A bałem się okropnie.

- Zostaw go w spokoju Victorio, to pozwolimy wam odejść... - zaczął Carlisle łagodnie, ale zamilkł kiedy się zakrztusiłem, niegodziwka wzmocniła swój chwyt na moim gardle.

- Człowiek idzie ze mną - powiedziała mściwie - Jeżeli któreś z was za mną podąży, to go zabiję i nic mu nie pomoże, nawet nasz jad - dodała zimno. Wyraźnie zadowolona z reakcji Cullenów zwróciła się do mnie - Masz się nie ruszać, nie odzywać i zamknąć oczy. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak, proszę pani - odpowiedziałem, posłusznie opuszczając powieki. Tylko kurwa nie to, pomyślałem rozpaczliwie, kiedy poczułem znajomy ruch. Ze wszystkich metod transportu musiała wybrać właśnie ten najbardziej upokarzający. Już drugi raz tego dnia zostałem poniesiony przez las jak księżniczka, albo dama w opałach.

Byłem grzeczną ofiarą przez pierwsze nie-wiem-ile. Najpierw cierpiała tylko moja duma i ego, ale po jakimś czasie miałem wrażenie, jakby mi kręgosłup pękał, a kości i mięśnie płonęły bólem. W dodatku było mokro i zimno, a wiatr wyduszał ze mnie ostatki ciepła. O dziwo, wszystko straciło dla mnie znaczenie.

- Proszę pani - podjąłem próbę wyrażenia swojej opinii, wskutek czego zostałem mocniej ściśnięty, chyba chciała mnie uciszyć. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i ponowiłem starania - proszę pani, ja tak dłużej nie mogę.

Tym razem pojawiła się jakaś reakcja, zostałem upuszczony. Z moich ust wyrwał się bardzo żenujący krzyk, a potem jęk. Leżałem plackiem na mokrej trawie, czując deszcz na twarzy. Odważyłem się otworzyć oko, ale tylko jedno i nie do końca. Victoria wpatrywała się we mnie wyraźnie niezadowolona, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

- Czego chcesz? - warknęła wrogo.

- Ogrzać się, zjeść coś. Ja tu zaraz wyzionę ducha.

- Mogę ci w tym pomóc - oznajmiła ponuro, mierząc mnie nieżyczliwym tonem.

- Właściwie, to dlaczego mnie pani nie zabiła, to przecież - pstryknąłem niezgrabnie zdrętwiałymi palcami by podkreślić swoją sugestię. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Moja intuicja mi podpowiedziała, że jesteś jedyną drogą ucieczki, a w tej kwestii nigdy się nie mylę - dodała z odczuwalną dumą.

- Czy to pani dar? - zapytałem zaintrygowany. - Zauważyłem, że porusza sie pani tak szybko i niezwykle, nie mogli pani złapać.

- Nikt mnie nie może złapać - odpowiedziała natychmiast. - Dopóki tego nie zechcę. Jest coś, co mnie już męczy dobrą chwilę... nie zauważyłam żadnej pogoni, czy jest wśród twojej... rodziny. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z niesmakiem - kto jest szczególnie dobry w tropieniu?

- Nie, Alice widzi przyszłość, pewnie w ten sposób panią obserwują.

Victoria zamilkła na chwilę, coś rozważając.

- Jesteś bardzo ułożonym człowiekiem - zauważyła cicho i podejrzliwie.

- Nie mam z panią szans, jest pani ode mnie szybsza i silniejsza.

- Ta dziwka z balejażem na głowie, skąd wiedziała, że James jest tropicielem?

Jej spojrzenie ponownie nabrało chłodu i wrogości, od której mnie skręcało ze strachu. Naprawdę nie chciałem jej prowokować.

- Delilah czyta innym w myślach, jest telepatką - odpowiedziałem spuszczając wzrok na jej stopy. Miała bardzo ładne stopy, takie delikatne i drobne.

- Kim ona dla ciebie jest?

- To moja dziewczyna.

Victoria potrzebowała tylko chwili, by znaleźć się przy mnie. Dosłownie jednego mrugnięcia powiekami. Jej długie i blade palce zatrzymały się milimetry od mojej twarzy. Ponownie była wcieleniem nienawiści, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu panowała nad sobą niezwykle, biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację powinienem kojfnąć już z pińćset razy.

- Zabiję cię - wyszeptała wyraźnie podniecona - będzie cierpieć tak jak ja... nie, jeszcze bardziej. Jak blisko ze sobą jesteście?

Zła odpowiedź mogła mnie zabić. Ale, niech to szlag, jeszcze bardziej się bałem ją okłamywać. Kto wie ile lat kryje się za tą przepiękną i młodą twarzą.

- Bardzo blisko - ja również użyłem szeptu, odwróciłem wzrok, ale chwyciła mnie za podbródek i zmusiła do patrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Jak blisko? - powtórzyła, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Poczułem na swoich ustach jej oddech. Moje serce biło niespokojnie. Była taka śliczna, zupełnie inny typ urody od Delilah. Jej oddech, jak to z wampirami było, też pachniał kwiatowo, ale ta woń była intensywniejsza niż u Del, ogłupiała mnie.

- Kocham ją do szaleństwa, moja krew dla niej śpiewa, a mimo to, każdej nocy jest przy mnie. Ja wciąż żyję.

- Dlaczego więc jeszcze cię nie zmieniła w jednego z nas? - Victoria zadała pytanie, które od dawna było kością niezgody pomiędzy mną a Del. Kolejne tchnienie tego silnego jadu zamroczyło mnie i nagle wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić.

- Volturi - z moich ust popłynęło bardzo niebezpieczne słowo. Victoria wycofała się chwiejnie o trzy kroki i rozejrzała nerwowo.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Cullenowie powiedzieli, że jestem czarownicą. Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale wyjaśnili mi, że w zamian za dostarczanie takich jak ja, otrzymali od wampirzych monarchów przywilej, mogą mieszkać w jednym miejscu i naginać zasady, czasem nawet je łamać, w granicach rozsądku.

Starałem się mówić szybko i nie wahać nawet przez sekundę, musiałem wypaść przekonująco - Dlatego jest ich tak wielu, dlatego są drudzy po Volturich.

- Nie ma odstępstw od praw ustanowionych przez Volturi - zaprotestowała stanowczo Victoria.

- Delilah pokłóciła się z rodziną o to, zakochała się we mnie, a ja jestem tylko przedmiotem, podarkiem dla Aro. Podobno bardzo jej się spodobam - kłamałem dalej, dbając o to, by być przekonującym. - Dlatego dzisiaj z nimi byłem na meczu. Nie chcą mnie spuszczać z oczu, żeby nic mi się nie stało.

Wyglądała na zaintrygowaną, ale wciąż ostrożną i sceptyczną, postanowiłem więc zagrać ostatnią kartą.

- Jeżeli pani dostarczy mnie Aro, to na pewno otrzyma pani nagrodę.

Victoria oblizała usta nerwowo. Chyba zacząłem do niej trafiać. Nagle znieruchomiała i otworzyła szerzej oczy.

- Coś się zmieniło - powiedziała zdumiona - mój instynkt mnie ostrzega. Cullenowie nadchodzą. Dlaczego? - spojrzała na mnie gniewnie - co zrobiłeś?

- Zobaczyli - wyszeptałem blady, nie żeby to było trudne w mojej obecnej sytuacji. - Wiedzą, że pani powiedziałem, nie chcą, żebyś im odebrała nagrodę - dodałem nerwowo.

To była ostatnia kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Chociaż nie byłem za to wdzięczny, to znowu zostałem podniesiony. Tym razem Victoria biegła jak najszybciej się dało, co nie było dla mnie przyjemne, ani trochę. W którymś momencie zemdlałem i kiedy odzyskałem przytomność, leżałem w jej zimnych, stalowych objęciach w ładowni jakiegoś samolotu. Kazała mi się nie wiercić, dała kilka zdobycznych przekąsek i butelkę z wodą. Spędziliśmy w milczeniu kilka nerwowych i nieprzyjemnych godzin. Zmęczenie wygrało i zasnąłem, budząc się co jakiś czas, by przyłapać ją kilka razy na wąchaniu mojej głowy. Było to tak upiorne, że miałem ochotę się jej wyrwać, ale chyba wyczuwała moje intencje, bo ilekroć zbierałem w sobie odwagę, zaciskała objęcia, udaremniając mi moje zamiary.

Ponieważ nie było bezpośredniego połączenia do naszego celu, Volterry - przesiadaliśmy się kilkakrotnie, zwykle niezauważeni, głównie dzięki staraniom Victorii. Niestety, nie wszystko było różowe i sparklące się. Czas działał na moją niekorzyść, kolejne godziny w mojej obecności zdawały się wżerać w jej umysł, stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa i posesywna, niepostrzeżenie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nami. Z zaskakującą wprawą podkradała jedzenie dla mnie. Kiedy ją o to zapytałem, wyjaśniła mi obojętnie, że to jedyne, co pamięta ze swoich ludzkich dni. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu okazała się starsza od Carlisla, miała ponad czterysta lat.

Udało nam się w końcu trafić do Volterry, gdzieś we Włoszech. Szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności, późnym wieczorem. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem zbyt podenerwowany i zaspany, by cieszyć oczy ładnymi widokami. Victoria darowała sobie deptanie mojej dumy i godności osobistej, za co byłem jej niezmiernie wdzięczny. Dreptałem obok niej posłusznie i potulnie.

Kiedy Victoria podążała tylko sobie znanym tropem, starałem się nie pozostać w tyle. Prześladowały mnie też bardziej przyziemne zmartwienia. Gdzie byli Cullenowie i co robili? Jak wyjaśnili Charlie moją nieobecność? Nie potrafię ocenić poprawnie upływu czasu od tej cholernej gry w baseball, chyba znienawidzę tę durną grę. Byłem tak zamyślony, że prawie wpadłem na Victorię, która zatrzymała się nagle i z sobie znanych powodów uniosła ciężki metalowy właz do kanałów.

- Wskakuj - rozkazała stanowczo.

Podszedłem niepewnie do dziury. Mój wzrok gubił się w jej pozornie bezdennej ciemności,

- Jestem człowiekiem, zabije się - oceniłem rozsądnie.

- W takim razie ja pójdę pierwsza, ty skoczysz za mną i cię złapię. Jeżeli spróbujesz uciec, to zamęczę do obłędu wszystkich twoich bliskich - dodała śmiertelnie poważnie i nie miałem wątpliwości, że groziła mi szczerze. Kiedy zniknęła, przez chwilę pragnąłem pobiec gdzie mnie nogi poniosą, ale bez trudu by mnie dopadła, a potem było by tylko gorzej. Z ciężko bijącym sercem zsunąłem się w nieznane i po krótkim koszmarze, który zdawał się wiecznością, zostałem przechwycony. Dopiero wtedy odważyłem się otworzyć oczy. Byliśmy w suchym, zwykłym i ciemnym korytarzu. To raczej nie kanały, pomyślałem zaskoczony. Światło padające z góry ledwo rozpraszało mrok, Victoria rozejrzała się z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

- To nie wygląda na przejście, które by było przyjazne człowiekowi, poniosę cię.

Zanim zdążyłem wyrazić choćby słowo protestu ruszyła stanowczym i energicznym krokiem. Bardzo szybko pogubiłem się w labiryncie tuneli, Victoria węszyła pomimo mojej bliskiej obecności. Wydawała się bardzo zdeterminowana i poczułem się nieswojo. Straciła miłość swojego życia i jej jedynym powodem dalszej egzystencji stało się pragnienie zemsty. Nienawiść jaką żywiła wobec Cullenów wypełniła jej wszystkie myśli. Kiedy w oddali ujrzeliśmy słaby blask światła zostałem postawiony na kamienną posadzkę. Przygładziłem nerwowo potargane włosy i podreptałem posłusznie za Victorią.

Było ich dwoje, nierozróżnialne zakapturzone postacie odziane w luźne czarno czerwone szaty strzegły czegoś, co przypominało mi starą windę. Nie byłem pewien co do tego kim są dopóki jeden z nich nie odezwał się melodyjnym i hipnotyzującym wampirzym głosem. Oczywiście mówił po włosku i nie zrozumiałem niczego. Victoria odpowiedziała mu nerwowo, wskazując na mnie dłonią. Rozpoczęli diabelnie szybką wymianę słów, w czasie której obie strony wspierały się energicznymi i gniewnymi gestykulacjami. Milczący do tej pory wampir zwrócił się do mnie w końcu po angielsku.

- Czy rozumiesz dziecko, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Jaki cichy i piękny głos, pomyślałem zaskoczony, kobieta cierpliwie czekała na moją odpowiedź. Wziąłem się w garść i pod uważnymi spojrzeniami całej trójki odezwałem się drżącym od silnych emocji głosem.

- Tak proszę pani, Aro z Volturich na pewno nie będzie zadowolona, jeżeli coś mi się stanie.

Poczułem na swoim ramieniu dłoń Victorii. Jestem całkiem pewien, że rozważa strategiczny odwrót. Strażnicy Volturi musieli myśleć podobnie.

- Jeżeli tak bardzo chcecie się znaleźć w środku, nie będziemy wam w tym przeszkadzać - odezwała się kobieta z jakąś mroczną radością. Zignorowała protesty swojego towarzysza i do kogoś zadzwoniła. Wkrótce usłyszeliśmy dźwięki nadjeżdżającej windy.

- Bardzo mi się to wszystko nie podoba, człowieku - wymruczała Victoria niechętnie. Było mnie nie porywać, durna dziwko, pomyślałem gniewnie. Nie odzywałem się, zresztą i tak żadne z nich nie traktowało mnie poważnie. Zwykły człowiek i tak nie może nic zrobić w tej sytuacji. Wampir z windy okazał się małą dziewczynką o bladobrązowych włosach. Victoria wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, więc i ja starałem się robić jak najmniejsze wrażenie na niej. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, jak jakaś maska. Odezwała się po włosku. Po szybkiej wymianie nerwowych zdań zwróciła swoją uwagę na mnie. Miała bardzo intensywne spojrzenie, a jej oczy były ciemnoczerwone.

- Kim jesteś człowieku wiedzący o nas? - Wyglądało na to, że jest tu najważniejsza, więc i ja postanowiłem zignorować absurd tej niezwykłej sytuacji i zaprezentować się najgodniej jak potrafię.

- Jestem czarownicą proszę pani, jestem pewien, że Aro Volturi wyrazi mną zainteresowanie.

- Co potrafisz? - Jej ton sugerował, że gardzi mną i wszystkimi pozostałymi wampirami.

- Nie potrafię tego nazwać poprawnie, proszę pani, Cullenowie byli w tej kwestii enigmatyczni. Jestem pewien, że Aro Volturi zrozumie moje zdolności lepiej.

- To się da sprawdzić - oznajmiła mała wampirzyca stanowczo, ucinając wszelkie dyskusje. Wskazała na kobietę-strażnika i kiwnęła główką w moją stronę. Victoria chciała zaprotestować, ale jedno spojrzenie dziewczynki ją unieruchomiło. Cholera, nie podoba mi się to.

Podróż windą była nerwowa jak ja pierdolę. Trzy wampiry i ja w małej, ciasnej przestrzeni. Poczułem się słabo. Strażniczka trzymała mnie w swoich objęciach, co było cholernie dla nas obojga niezręczne. Victoria również spoglądała na to niechętnie, chyba obawiała się zagarnięcia jej zasłużonej nagrody sprzed nosa. Volturi rządzą siłą, jak mówili Cullenowie. Miałem teraz okazję zobaczyć to wyjątkowo wyraźnie, ze sposobu, w jaki Victoria się tu zachowywała.

Marmury, złoto i szkarłat. Wszystko w wyjątkowo eleganckim przepychu. Gdziekolwiek byliśmy, siedlisko Volturi robiło na mnie olbrzymie wrażenie. Przemierzaliśmy labirynt korytarzy oświetlonych przytłumionym tkaninami blaskiem, w atmosferze półmroku i niedomówień. Celem naszej wędrówki okazała się ogromna okrągła sala, na której środku ktoś umieścił okrągły brodzik z kratkami odpływowymi tworzącymi jakieś wzorki. Naprzeciw wejścia, na krańcu i pod zasłoniętymi oknami stały trzy ogromne, drewniane trony. W sali znajdowała się garść wampirów, większość z nich miała zwykłe, codzienne ubrania, chociaż niektórzy nosili szaty podobne do strażników, których widziałem przy windzie. Pierwszą, która zwróciła na nas swoją uwagę była czarnowłosa kobieta w trochę za dużych na nią, pozbawionych kaptura czarnych szatach o szerokich rękawach. Wydawała mi się trochę inna niż pozostałe znane mi wampiry. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej zrozumiałem dlaczego.

Jej skóra była bielsza od wampirów, które do tej pory widziałem, wydawała się prawie przezroczysta i znacznie delikatniejsza od tego, do czego przywykłem w kontaktach z Cullenami, przez chwilę nawet zapragnąłem dotknąć jej policzka, by się przekonać czy jest marmurowo twardy, czy może podobniejszy do kredy. Nieznajoma miała długie czarne włosy opadające do łopatek delikatnymi falami, co kontrastowało strasznie z jej skórą. Jej oczy wydawały się jakby przesłonięte mleczną mgłą nadając jej spojrzeniu wrażenie rozmarzonego. Była przepiękna, a rysy jej twarzy zdradzały pewną drapieżność i wysoki intelekt. Aro Volturi, Królowa Wampirów.

- Cóż za niespodzianka... Jane, kim są nasi... goście? - Jej cichy głos wywołał rumieńce na moich policzkach, był aksamitny i zmysłowy ponad wszelką miarę.

Mała wampirzyca podeszła do swojej pani z wyraźnym szacunkiem i ofiarowała jej swoją dłoń, którą Aro musnęła czule palcami. Kontakt nie trwał dłużej niż dwie sekundy.

- Intrygujące - przyznała przekrzywiając głowę w przeuroczy sposób.

Pozostałe wampiry w szatach zbliżyły się niepostrzeżenie, Victoria wyglądała na coraz bardziej spanikowaną. Aro podeszła do niej poświęcając mi przelotne spojrzenie, wyciągnęła swoją bladą dłoń o długich palcach w stronę mojej rudej porywaczki, która nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować, odwzajemniła gest. Kiedy opuszki ich palców się zetknęły Aro przymknęła na chwilę oczy.

Cisza trwała minutę, może dwie. Aro odsunęła się niespiesznie od Victorii, kątem oka zobaczyłem, że mały chłopiec w czarnym stroju zbliżył sie odrobinę do nas, był bardzo podobny do małej wampirzycy, która mnie tu przyprowadziła, rodzeństwo?

- Obawiam się, moja miła, że zostałaś oszukana.

Victoria spojrzała na mnie z nietłumioną wściekłością, Aro roześmiała się melodyjnie.

- Proszę, nie miej mu tego za złe. Muszę przyznać, że ten człowiek wykazał się zaskakującym sprytem i nieprawdopodobną wiedzą. Zdążyłam już zapomnieć, jak niezwykle... interesujący okazują się ludzie w chwili, kiedy ich życiu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Czy chcesz coś dodać... Isaacu?

- Ta opowieść jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowana, proszę pani. - Mój głos nie był tak czysty, jakbym tego chciał, cały ten nagromadzony stres ciążył mi strasznie na duszy i myślach przez ostatnie kilka dni, po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułem się, o ironio, bezpieczny. Mój wzrok zaczął sie rozmywać, a wszystko ciemnieć. Słabość wywołana nerwami i niedożywieniem zbierała swoje żniwo. Ledwo stałem na nogach.

- Myślę, że zajmiemy się tym odrobinę później. Słodkich snów Isaacu.

Dostrzegłem, że Victoria osunęła się jak martwa na ziemię. Aro spoglądała na mnie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i ekscytacją.

- Wygląda na to, że pośród sieci kłamstw, którymi oplotłeś tę kobietę była przynajmniej jedna prawda. Zdecydowanie nie zamierzam pozwolić, by cokolwiek ci się stało.

W następnej chwili sam straciłem przytomność, poddając się w końcu. Ostatnie słowa Aro podziałały jak obietnica, której nic się nie może oprzeć.

Leżałem w wielkim, cholernie wygodnym łóżku, przykryty ciężką, ciepłą kołdrą. Byłem zmęczony, obolały i osłabiony.

Tyle pamiętałem, kiedy obudziłem się w ciemnym i obcym pomieszczeniu.

A potem, wraz z czyimś klaśnięciem nastała jasność i usłyszałem jej głos.

- Zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak delikatnymi istotkami są ludzie.

Pośród wielu emocji, które w tej chwili czułem, zdecydowanie prym wiodły strach i niepokój. Mój szalony plan kończył się właśnie teraz, w jednej, zimnej, lepiej niewiadomej.

- Bardzo przepraszam, za to całe zamieszanie, proszę pani.

Aro Volturi wciąż miała na sobie te dziwne czarne szaty, siedziała na cholernie drogim, wyjątkowo majestatycznym drewnianym krześle obitym czarną skórą. Radośnie dziergała coś z jaskrawo różowej włóczki i nie bardzo potrafiłem zadecydować, co o tym myśleć. Jej dłonie poruszały się niezwykle szybko i precyzyjnie.

- Jest tak wiele rzeczy, o które chciałabym cię zapytać Isaacu - na chwilę znieruchomiała, tak zupełnie, po czym powróciła do swojej robótki - ale myślę, że zaczniemy od czegoś prostego i praktycznego.

Mając moje zainteresowanie oceniła w milczeniu swoje dzieło i odrzuciła je niedbale na bok. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do wampirzych dziwactw, dlatego nawet mi brew nie drgnęła, kiedy wampirza królowa ni z tego ni z owego pochylała się nade mną i obmacywała mi twarz tymi swoimi zimnymi łapkami. Wampiry, podobnie jak jaszczurki, pochłaniały ciepło z otoczenia, co przetestowałem na Delilah już dawno temu. Poczułem dreszcze, ale dzielnie trwałem w bezruchu. Oczy Aro były bardzo jasne i bardzo czerwone. Dwa plus dwa równa się minus człowiek. W pewnej chwili zamrugała uroczo i dosyć niewinnie, a potem się uśmiechnęła. Boże, jaki to był piękny uśmiech.

- Tysiąc lat czekałam, by spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty. To znacznie komplikuje naszą sytuację - Aro usiadła na skraju łóżka, co wykorzystałem, by się rozejrzeć po pokoju. Byłem w małej, ale bogato ozdobionej sypialni, pełnej futer, biżuterii i babskich ubrań walających się po pięknych meblach i trzech wielkich fotelach stojących przy starym gramofonie leżącym na małym stoliczku. To nie zapowiada nic dobrego. Uśmiechnąłem się blado, z ciężko i dziewiczo łopoczącym sercem.

- Przepraszam, gdzie jesteśmy, proszę pani?

Aro potrząsnęła wdzięcznie główką, wyglądając przy tym niezwykle niewinnie.

- W moich prywatnych komnatach.

Przymknąłem oczy i wziąłem dwa głębokie oddechy. Fakt, że pachniało w całym pokoju bardzo wampirzo wcale mi nie pomógł się uspokoić. Przełknąłem ślinę i ponownie spojrzałem na Aro Volturi, która przyglądała mi się życzliwie... chyba.

- Ponownie przepraszam za kłopot, proszę pani. To była szalona podróż.

- Istotnie. To jedna z rzeczy, o których porozmawiamy Isaacu. Ale to może poczekać. Jak się czujesz?

- Okropnie - przyznałem bez bicia. - Wszystkie ludzkie słabości we mnie teraz walczą o uwagę.

- Marcus to przewidział, zaraził się od Cullenów niezdrową obsesją wobec twojego rodzaju. Niemniej, po raz pierwszy od trzystu lat jestem za to wdzięczna. Rozgość się, skarbie. Na lewo znajdziesz toalety, na stole o tam, w tym rogu, leży jedzenie. Lekarstwa i ich zastosowanie jest opisane w instrukcji sporządzonej przez Carlisla. To on się tobą zajął.

- Czy Delilah też tu była?

- Przybyli całą rodziną, odesłałam ich do jednego z moich podmiejskich dworków. Ale o tym porozmawiamy później. Do zobaczenia Isaacu.

Po jej odejściu zająłem się swoimi potrzebami, starając się nie myśleć o tym, w jak wielkie kłopoty się wpakowałem. Kiedy skończyłem, ponownie się położyłem spać. Następne trzy dni upłynęły mi na zamartwianiu się o wszystko i wszystkich, dlatego nawet ucieszyłem się, kiedy po kolejnym nerwowym drzemaniu, zastałem Aro ponownie w starym i pięknym krześle.

Aro, widząc, że jestem już przytomny wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju powolnym, dostojnym krokiem, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby odczytywała z niego tajemnice wszechświata.

- Co mam z tobą uczynić, Zack? Twoja egzystencja zakłóca wiele spośród moich planów, które są od ciebie znacznie, znacznie starsze. Lubię swoje plany.

Nie odzywałem się, pozwalając Aro kontynuować swoje rozmyślania. Przyglądałem się jej uważnie, robiła na mnie niesamowite wrażenie.

- Twoje relacje z Cullenami są dosyć niezwykłe, a także kłopotliwe...

- Słyszałem, że pani i Carlisle znacie się dość długo - ośmieliłem się wtrącić cicho. Usta Aro, poczernione jakąś szminką, uformowały się w delikatny uśmiech.

- Długo, jest w tym przypadku bardzo ludzkim określeniem. Chociaż przyznam, że nawet zgrabnym. Tak... długo. To piękne słowo. Pasuje do nas. Powiedz mi Zack, co sądzisz o wampirach? - Aro zatrzymała sie przy jednym z foteli i zerknęła na mnie przez ramię. Zarumieniłem się i spuściłem wzrok na swoje kolana, będące wciąż pod brunatną, grubą kołdrą. Drogą, ciepłą i cholernie wygodną kołdrą. Oparłem się wygodniej plecami o stos ciężkich poduch, który przed chwilą uformowałem niezdarnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z krążącej po komnacie Aro nawet na chwilę.

- Piękne, niezwykłe, niebezpieczne. Straszne.

Moje słowa wywołały najcudniejszy śmiech, jaki mi było dane usłyszeć.

- Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego moja młodsza siostra wykazuje tak silną obsesję na twoim punkcie, Zack. Czy wiesz, co dla mnie i Delilah jest najcenniejsze na świecie?

Pozwoliłem sobie zastanowić się, nad tym pytaniem trochę dłużej, w końcu potrząsnąłem głową w odpowiedzi, a Aro zbliżyła się do mnie w okamgnieniu i ponownie musnęła mój policzek swoimi palcami.

- Ty, Isaacu. Ponieważ jesteś dla nas ciszą, ciemnością i tajemnicą. Od tysiąca lat nie czułam tak silnego pragnienia, by zajrzeć w cudzy umysł, poza tym... pachniesz całkiem przyzwoicie.

Jedno mrugnięcie, drugie mrugnięcie, potem obcy ciężar na moim ciele, słodki zapach wszechobecny w pomieszczeniu stał się nagle mocniejszy, a ostatnie słowa Aro Volturi, wyszeptane mi do ucha zatrzymały wszystkie moje myśli.

- Twoje serce bije ciężkim, kuszącym rytmem.

Zostałem polizany po policzku, a zaraz po tym ciężar znikł. Aro siedziała w jednym z foteli, teraz obróconym w moją stronę.

- Bardzo się cieszę, Isaacu, że nie jesteś moim pieśniarzem. To by wszystko znacznie skomplikowało.

Pozwoliliśmy, by cisza obmyła nas, kiedy oboje dochodziliśmy do siebie po tym krępującym wydarzeniu. Kiedy się odezwałem, wciąż byłem roztrzęsiony, ale w przeciwieństwie do Aro potrzebowałem czymś zająć swoje myśli.

- Dlaczego pozwalacie Cullenom istnieć? Tej jednej rzeczy nie potrafię zrozumieć.

Moje pytanie wywołało pełen zachwytu uśmiech i kolejny krępujący mnie rumieniec, dwa. Aro zapadła się głębiej w fotel, prawdopodobnie dla rozrywki. Albo dramatycznego efektu.

- Alice Cullen, to jedna z tych chwil, w których chcę, żebyś odwróciła swój wzrok. Natychmiast.

Widząc moje zdziwienie Aro zachichotała bardzo rozkosznie.

- To jeden z moich przywilejów. Kiedy poznałam Alice, odbyłyśmy ciepłą i szczerą rozmowę na temat obserwowania mnie i pozostałych Volturi. Jestem w stanie sprawdzić, czy Alice wywiązuje się ze swojej obietnicy, obie o tym wiemy, dlatego też chciałabym, byś potraktował moje słowa poważnie. Nigdy nikomu nie mów o tej rozmowie, Zack. Powtórzę, nigdy.

Kiedy najpotężniejsza osoba na całym świecie mówi ci coś podobnego, powinieneś zakryć uszy, a następnie zwinąć się w kulkę i umrzeć. Oczywiście, nie mogę tego zrobić, więc czekają na mnie koszmary. Westchnąłem wbrew sobie.

- Rozumiem, proszę pani. Czy jest jakakolwiek możliwość, bym wycofał się uprzejmie ze swojego pytania? - Kiedy podniosłem na nią wzrok, pokręciła głową przecząco, z bardzo wilczym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Nie, Zack. Od kilkuset lat duszę w sobie swoje perfekcyjne plany i obawiam się, że pęknę jeżeli komuś o nich nie popaplam. A twoje cudne zdolności czynią z ciebie idealny obiekt zwierzeń. Ponadto, mów mi po imieniu skarbie. Zezwalam na to. W końcu, jesteś moim przyjacielem, prawda?

Zaskoczony jej bezpośrednim i całkiem przyjaznym podejściem do mnie wybełkotałem tylko coś twierdzącego, mając ochotę schować się pod kołdrą. To wszystko zmierza w kierunku, który sugeruje wielkie kłopoty. Aro zignorowała moją wyraźną nerwowość, oparła łokcie o oparcia i splotła palce przed sobą.

- Nie ma zbyt wielu wampirów na świecie, najwyżej kilka setek. Jesteśmy też, na chwilę obecną dominującymi drapieżnikami tej planety. Nie znamy swoich początków. Po prostu, jesteśmy. Zacznijmy od początku. Tak będzie dla ciebie łatwiej mnie zrozumieć. Zanim Caius, Marcus i ja stworzyliśmy naszą rodzinę, każdy kontynent zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Wszystkie konflikty rozwiązywaliśmy za pomocą siły fizycznej. Tu, w Europie, panowała potężna, choć prymitywna w swoich metodach rumuńska rodzina. Trzymaliśmy się od nich z dala i czekaliśmy cierpliwie na swoją szansę. Wtedy było nas tylko troje, ja, moja siostra Didyme i Marcus. Każde z nas posiadało jakąś wyjątkową zdolność i bardzo szybko zorientowałam się, że to w tym tkwi nasza przyszłość. Poznaliśmy Caiusa i Athenodorę kilka lat później, są od nas trochę starsi. Caius jest wspaniałym przykładem tego, kim byliśmy dawniej. Nie posiada żadnej mocy ponad własną siłę i spryt, które wierz mi, są nie lada bronią. Mając jego wsparcie staliśmy się całkiem przyzwoitą pod względem siły siłą, godną uwagi ówczesnych wampirzych monarchów. To było niebezpieczne i niezwykle ekscytujące. Oszczędzę ci naszych krwawych i wspaniałych przygód na inny czas. Półtora tysiąca lat temu zniszczyliśmy swoich wrogów i popchnęliśmy wampiry całego świata w nowym kierunku.

Chociaż opowieść Aro była niezaprzeczalnie fascynująca, nie udało mi się jej połączyć z obecną sytuacją, co po krótkiej walce z samym sobą ośmieliłem się zauważyć. Aro nie wyglądała na przejętą.

- Rzecz w tym, Zack, że nigdy nie zapomniałam swoich początków. Zamiast powstrzymywać nieuniknione zmiany, pragnę je ujarzmić. Carlisle Cullen odkrył przed nami nowe, wspaniałe możliwości. Zwierzęca krew nie daje nam tyle siły co ludzka, nie gasi również palącego nas pragnienia tak dobrze, drzemie w niej jednak wielki potencjał, który jestem w stanie dostrzec. Po za tym, tylko dzięki temu Marcus pozostał sobą po stracie swojej żony. Mojej siostry. To też, nie jest historia na tę chwilę. Cullenowie do tej pory, choć niezaprzeczalnie potężni, nie posiadali żadnej przewagi nad nami. Do teraz.

Aro pozwoliła mi przemyśleć to, co usłyszałem, nie trzeba szczególnego geniuszu, by zrozumieć gdzie zmierzała swoim rozumowaniem.

- Nie podoba ci się, że jestem odporny na wasze moce.

- To kłopotliwa zdolność, ale na pewno nie wszechmocna. Dla mnie większym problemem jest to, że moja siostrzyczka nie chce cię ugryźć. Zabić albo przemienić, to jedyne decyzje, jakie Cullenowie mogli podjąć w chwili, w której zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, kim jesteśmy. Istnieje wyjątek od tej reguły, dotyczący ludzi działających na rzecz Volturi, ale Delilah nie chce mieć z nami nic wspólnego, pomimo mojej szczerej chęci, by się do mnie przyłączyła. Podobne zaproszenie otrzymał każdy z rodziny Cullenów. Jeżeli porzucą swój wegetarianizm, oczywiście.

- Nie rozumiem Aro, z jednej strony ich wspierasz, a z drugiej chcesz, by przestali być tymi, kim chcą się stać.

- Nie zatrzymam postępu, ale nie zamierzam giąć przed nim karku, dopóki nie będę do tego zmuszona - odpowiedziała śmiejąc się beztrosko.

Zachęcony jej wyraźnie pozytywnym nastawieniem do mnie postanowiłem zadziałać.

- Trochę ponad rok, Aro - poprosiłem patrząc błagalnie w jej piękne oczy. - Tylko tyle czasu potrzebuję, by niepostrzeżenie zniknąć z ludzkiego świata.

Aro przymknęła powieki i trwała w bezruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad moimi słowami.

- Jest coś, czego pragnę.

- Zrobię wszystko... - zacząłem, lecz przerwała mi, pojawiając się przy mnie i kładąc mi swój palec na ustach.

- Nie bądź zbyt pochopny w obietnicach, ponieważ my niczego nie zapominamy.

Zadrżałem na myśl, jak wielkiej głupoty mi Aro oszczędziła przed chwilą. Pytanie, dlaczego?

- Twoi bliscy przyjaciele, Quileuci... wzbudzają moje zainteresowanie.

Wpatrywałem się w nią ze zgrozą i niedowierzaniem.

- Quileuci się was boją i nie pozwolą się zniewolić...

- To prawidłowa reakcja. Są rozsądnymi i skromnymi istotami, mają też w sobie niezmierzony jeszcze potencjał.

- Nie sądzę, by chcieli mieć z wami cokolwiek wspólnego...

Aro uśmiechnęła się w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób, powodując u mnie gęsią skórkę.

- Jestem w stanie ich zdominować, zrobić z nich wierne psy... przemknęło mi to przez myśl raz czy pięć. Jedyne co mnie powstrzymuje, Zack, to niepewność czy nie uszkodzę ich w ten sposób za bardzo. Nie jestem zainteresowana zepsutymi zabawkami.

- To żywe, czujące istoty! - Zaprotestowałem gwałtownie, wywołując u niej rozbawienie.

- Zabawki. Nie nadają się do jedzenia. Nie mają też dla mnie większej wartości... chyba, że przekonasz mnie, że jest inaczej... - zawiesiła głos, wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

- Jeżeli pozwolisz mi pozostać człowiekiem do czasu, aż skończę liceum w Forks, znajdę dla ciebie odpowiedzi pośród Quileutów.

Aro przeczesała moje włosy palcami w czułym geście, ponownie znalazła się przy mnie pomiędzy jednym uderzeniem serca a drugim.

- Tak znacznie lepiej. Dobiliśmy targu Isaacu Cullen.


	9. Notatki - Sequel?

Ponieważ nie jest to takie oczywiste, uprzejmię informuję, że Zmierzchłem, jako powieść jak zakończone ;p Prace nad kontynuacją o wdzięcznym tytule: ZMIERZCHŁEM: ZNOWIU ruszą w czasie tegorocznego National Novel Writing Month (NANO '14)

Publikacja sequela może zająć kilka miesięcy, ponieważ tekst będzie musiał przejść kilka weryfikacji, zredagowanie i skomcianie przez osoby z mojego otoczenia. Niemniej, kiedy się już pojawi, to tak jak Zmierzchłem, od razu całościowo.

A ponieważ trochu szkoda tak w was, moi drodzy fani, rzucać samymi sucharami, kilka ciekawostek przyrodniczych:

*Akcja Zmierzchłem zaczyna się czwartego października 2004 roku, trochę później niż akcja Zmierzchu (tak przynajmniej podejrzewam, nie było to jakoś szczególnie sprecyzowane).

*Zmierzchłem jest zsynchronizowane z prawdziwym kalendarzem.

*Żaden dzień nie został połknięty. Zadbałem o ciągłość fabularną, Zack nie idzie spać w środę, by wstać w piątek ;p

*Warunki atmosferyczne w Forks są bazowane na faktycznych danych, wygrzebanych z amerykańskich archiwów pogodowych udostępnionych w internecie. Dlatego akcja się zaczyna w październiku, chociaż pierwotnie planowałem ją rozpocząć we wrześniu.

Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania ,to zamieszczajcie je tu :3


End file.
